A Beautiful Affair
by Kato Chinatsu
Summary: "No matter what secret you are hiding…" Akashi starts, his eyes concealed from the bluenette's view. "No matter what past you might have before… whoever you have been with, your pains and happiness, remember…. You are mine. There will be no escape to that."
1. Prologue

**Summary: At the age of twenty-six, Akashi Seijuuro, a well-renowned and talented architect and CEO of Teiko Enterprise Inc. had the world on his palm. At the age of twenty-six, Kuroko Tetsuya had everything planned for his future, with his supposed beloved fiancé. Everything was set in place for them, until a fork in the road appeared in their lives, sweeping them off their feet. What would happen when the two of them meet somewhere along that fork in the road?**

"_You have to go beyond romance. Romance is easy but true love is not."_

**Kato: Hello! ^_^ This is my first Kuroko no Basuke fic, and I'm quite nervous since it's… well, not just my first but an M-fic as well. *sweat drops* First of all, let me give you guys the heads-up that this fic is an adaptation of a soon to be released television drama in our country. Same title and the concept too but the plot…. well, since the drama has not been shown yet, the plot is not the same at some points, I guess. If they do, it may be my mere chance. ^_^" This is a multi-chapter fic and personally speaking, I do not know how many chapters it will take me. So…. *smiles a tiny bit* Let's get this show on the road.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke for it solely belongs to the creator itself. I personally claim this story as my own and not just a retelling of any other stories, movies, novels or other possible innuendos. ^_^**

**Words of Gratitude:**** I personally thank my anime best friend, Nikki, and my Midorima-loving friend, Bea, for introducing me to Kuroko no Basuke. Words cannot express my gratitude… but the vertigo and stiff neck I experienced for three days do after watching the whole anime till 5:00am. ^_^"**

* * *

_It was but a fleeting moment they took blindly as a form of solace and refuge. Yet, as unforgivable as that sinful impulsive action is, not even one of them could deny that bitter-sweet fact that it was quite… a beautiful affair._

* * *

_How long has it been since that day…?_

He questioned in a low voice as he—with a forlorn expression—gazed at the light blue hyacinth resting gently on the palm of the four-year old girl in his lap, who—more or less—was preoccupied with weaving another flower crown which she had grown so very fond of. Her brows were scrunched up in deep concentration as she carefully twirled the stem of a dandelion with that of a hyacinth.

_They look perfect together…_

"Uncle Ryoutachii, do you think mama will like it?" the girl glanced up at him with those cyan eyes.

_Pain… _

He could not stop that excruciating pain that crossed his eyes for a brief moment, before it was replaced with kindness. He glanced around the garden, hoping that its beauty would somehow alleviate his pain as it used to.

_How could it possibly? It's just a painful reminder as well…_

He inhaled a lungful of air deeply, closing his eyes as he did before exhaling it slowly.

_It still hurts so much…._

"Of course, Akirachii," he stared back at the little girl, flashing his cheeky grin at her before ruffling her equally sky blue hair in reassurance. "Your mama will like anything that is made by Akirachii."

"Really?" her eyes lit up as she flashed him one of her smiles, tilting her head cutely to the right.

_It's the same…_

"Then! Then I'll make one for Uncle Ryoutachii too! Oh! And for papa too!" she said enthusiastically as she placed the unfinished flower crown on his hands before hopping of his lap to gather more flowers.

"I'm sure you will," he called after her in his usual cheery voice as he placed the crown on the patch of grass beside where he was seated. He let out a ragged sigh as he buried his face in his hands, clenching his teeth in frustration as he let a few tears escape his eyes.

_No matter how much time passes, it will always be the same…_

How long has it been since then? Three years? Four years? Yet, no matter how much time passes by, no matter how much he tries to forget it all, the wound is still there, etched permanently, _deeply_ in his bleeding heart. Who could ever forget? Who could ever forget of those blank sky blue eyes that always seemed so distant but ever so loving? Who could ever forget that angelic face that gives of a sense of calmness and reassurance? Who could ever forget of those rare smiles that he thought was only his? Not even eternity could make him forget. Forget that angelic beauty and soul…. And that pain he experienced and is enduring now.

No one could just simply replace that in his heart and mind. Moving on was a long-forgotten option. Moving away just gives an even more excruciating pain to endure. And… who knows? He may do something stupid such as sleep with a woman. That thought crossed his mind…. once… twice… God knows how many times he had thought of sleeping with another woman just to alleviate his pain, thinking that maybe he could move on if he does. But no… he just could not do it. The thought just sickens him. The thought of betraying that angel for another…. Even though that angel is, now and forever will be, not his.

_Was it just an unrequited love?_

He asked himself often times as he pondered as to why they did not end up together. Indeed, was his love just one-sided? Was he just too blinded to see that his angel belonged to someone else long before his claim?

"Uncle Ryoutachii! Mama's home!" the girl's sing-song voice snapped him out of his reverie. He glanced up and smiles a bit as his eyes fell on his angel, the little girl cuddled up in his arms.

"Hello, Kise-kun," he acknowledged the blonde with a slight nod of his head and a small smile.

_No…_

"Hello, Kurokochii," he smiled back.

_It was that affair._

* * *

**Kato: So…. *sweat drops* What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Shabby? Okay? Short? Well, it was a prologue. ^^" So yes. ^^" I'll try to update as soon as I can. In the meantime, please tell me your feedback on this. Read and review! ^^**

**NOTE:**** Umm…. There is no M-Preg here, in case anyone is wondering. If you are questioning about the kid….Well…. er….. you'll know in the future chapters. ^_^Please check out the group: "Kuroko no Basuke : GenX" on facebook and like! ^_^ Oh and this too! "facebook pages/ Kuroko-Tetsuya-%E9%BB%92%E5%AD%90-%E3%83%86%E3%83% 84%E3%83%A4/413528565367413" (remove spaces). Sankyuu~~**


	2. Chapter 1 : Scarlet

**Kato: Wow… O_O I thank you all so very much for the wonderful reviews, the follows, and the faves. It's just simply… wow. Really. ^^" I did not expect you guys to be interested in it that much. Thank you and as a token of gratitude, here is the next chapter. This chapter focuses solely of Akashichii, okay? Kurokochii will appear after this chapter.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**** Yes, this is important. I have stated in my previous author's note that this is an adaptation of a soon-to-be released television drama in our country so please, please do understand that. It's quite… I'm not sure… disheartening, I guess, that some would PM me asking if this is an adaptation when I clearly stated it in my note. Please make reading my notes a habit. Sometimes, I announce in them some chapter plans.**

**With regards to a question:**** I am a… confusing writer. I use misdirection (Yes! Tetsu-kun~ ) in my stories. The last chapter was a PROLOGUE, meaning it represents a part of something in the future. Meaning, the story on the characters' part is done and to the readers, I am telling what happened. Please do not get confused, okay? I will guide you along this story so please do not hesitate to ask. Or read the note. ^_^**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Kuroko no Basuke for it solely belongs to its owner. I do not own as well the main idea, but it is my inspiration. I can only own this story and whatever comes out of it.**

**Many thanks:****To Nikki S. , another friend, for fuelling my crazy antics in our chat box a few days ago and to Aki and Bea for… implementing Aomine, Midorima, Akashi and Kuroko in our badminton game recently. And also, for making my right hand a bit numb. *two thumbs up***

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Scarlet**

_I shall paint this four-cornered room scarlet, leaving nothing but a drop, until I attain my goal and self-satisfaction. After all, failure is intolerable. Failure is NEVER an option._

* * *

The incessant clacking of polished imported shoes or wicked high heels along the plainly tiled floor, the aroma of black coffee that wafted across the brightly-lit establishment, the annoying shrill of the phones, the headache-inducing chattering of the employees, and the soft touch of a fine blueprint upon his firm hands such as the one that is handling now is what he wakes up to everyday. Sighing for the umpteenth time as he scanned through the design again, he mentally cursed the architect in charge of it. What kind of an imbecile would design a Chinese-based infrastructure and not take into consideration the standard structure of the roof nonetheless? He rubbed his temples in frustration, grumbling about how he had told his brother beforehand to let him handle this project.

"_Oh come on, Akashichii. If you keep on handling the projects, what's the purpose of us hiring architects then?"_

"Imbecile," he breathed. He should not have tolerated it. Almost jamming the button on the pager, he summoned for his secretary in his usual cold voice.

_Aside from stupidly making the roof straight, the design is good enough. It looks appropriate with the location but the foundation has to be a bit elevated considering possible hazardous outcomes. _

He contemplated for a second before scowling.

_Or rather, the manager of this future establishment should survey the location as well. _

He scanned through the details, frowning at every single bit of mistake. Absent-mindedly, he grabbed a pencil and a sheet of paper and began scribbling down the corrections.

_The pillars need to be a bit thicker considering the weight of the roof itself and to make it stable with the foundation. The space allotted for the structure is too big so it should be reduced. If it's successful, they would resort to future expansions anyway. The interior is tricky… they really need a very serious and dedicated professional interior designer for this… especially with the atmosphere of the place. The glass shouldn't be frosted. It looks shabby._

He wrote down every single detail, pausing for a while to make the necessary changes needed. He frowns ever more.

_I take my words back. His vision is commendable but the architect sucks at the major details. _

He leaned against his office chair, closing his eyes as he did so. Where was his secretary by the way?

A small knock on his door had him sit up straight. He adjusted his tie a bit before muttering a bored "Come in". A lady of mid-twenties entered, tucking a lock of stray brown hair as she did so. He rolled his eyes mentally at the obvious act of flirtation. To say that he was not interested was an understatement. Rather, he was quite… disgusted.

"How may I help you, sir?" his secretary asked in a sweet voice, placing a small smile on her lips as she stood before his office desk, clasping her hands together in front of her.

"Here," he rolled up the blueprint, placing it inside a long dark blue tube, before securely closing the top. He handed it to his secretary as well as the paper which indicated the necessary arrangements.

"Tell the architect to make the necessary changes. The design is fine but he has to look specifically at the major details or the design is meaningless. Contact the manager for this future establishment and arrange a meeting for the architect and the manager. Tell me the details for it and inform Atsushi to attend that meeting with the architect. Have him discuss the price with the manager," he ordered all in one breath, stunning his secretary a bit.

"Atsushi, sir?"

_Right. A newbie._

"Mr. Murasakibara," he coolly replied before waving off the lady.

"Do you want any coffee, sir?" his secretary asked in that sweet voice again, making him want to blanch. He propped his elbows onto his table, lacing his fingers together and used them as a platform so that he could rest his chin on comfortably. He glanced at the lady in front of him.

She looked plain to him. Nothing out of ordinary. Her fashion's not too shabby and any guy would be interested on her. He flashed her a smile, wooing her.

_Any guy but me._

"I do not drink coffee," he simply replied in slight amusement. The lady flushed a bit, apologizing quickly before exiting the room with a soft click.

_Ever since one tried to drug me with an aphrodisiac. _He rolled his eyes at the bothering memory. What was worse was that it was one of his previous outstanding secretaries. It was a waste to let go of such a talent but it even a waste if his reputation gets sabotaged should something…. unwanted… happened. Now that he thinks about it, it was really _**his **_damn fault.

"Akashichii!" a tall blonde with a sing-song voice burst into his office.

_Speaking of the devil… _Akashi thought as he rubbed his temples, dropping his elbows from the table.

"What do you want, Ryouta?" he asked, his velvet voice dripping with malice. The blonde simply ignored it, casually sitting on a chair beside the table.

"Sooooo~" he started, prolonging the word longer than usual. Akashi's left eye visibly twitched at that. "How is your new secretary?"

"Really, Ryouta," he ground his teeth in annoyance. "How do you even gauge if my secretaries are good or not?"

"Hmm…~" Kise raised a finger to his chin as he pondered for a bit, glancing around the room as he did so.

_Dare say something stupid and you're dead. _He slyly glanced at the pair of scissors on top of his desk, ready to stab the blonde with it.

"Hmmm~ Of course by looks and intuition!" Kise proudly proclaimed.

"Intuition?" Akashi raised a delicate brow at that, wondering idly since when did someone as naïve as Kise Ryouta have an intuition.

"Yep~! But seriously, that drug-giving secretary was your fault," he sighed almost dramatically as he propped his feet up Akashi's desk, giving Akashi more reason to stab him with a pair of scissors.

"And how is it my fault, Ryouta?" he yanked that foot of his desk, glaring at the blonde as he did so.

Kise laughed half-heartedly as he ran a hand through his hair, tousling it up a bit.

"Well, dear brother, look at you! You're twenty-six, turning twenty-seven this December, tall, handsome, charming, according to most of our clienteles, successful, talented, a gentleman, and yet, you are single," Kise simply replied as if it was the most obvious thing to say. "Heck! Even you can be a model if you want to. Just like me!"

"I don't want to be chased by a mob of females, or worse, males for that matter, Ryouta," he replied nonchalantly. "And stop with your flattery. It's disgusting."

"Ehhhh! That's so mean, Akashichii! How could you say that to your own brother?!" Kise feigned a sob, earning him an irritated sigh.

_I do wonder why I became your brother in the first place._

"Anyway, I really mean it," Kise stopped after a while. Akashi glanced slowly back at Kise and clicked his tongue as he is about to hear another reprimanding session from his brother. "You should really get yourself a wife soon. Dad would want someone to inherit the company after you. Someone of your blood line. Or at least, a child that you really deem capable for such."

"How many times do I have to say it, Ryouta?" Akashi replied in a cold voice as he scanned through the documents on his table, wanting to end the subject. "I do not need romance. I'm too busy with being the CEO of this company to even glance once at any female. You may as well just find yourself a wife and create an heir for father. Either way, I am not interested."

"Ehhhh!" Kise whined again, as if he was a kicked puppy. "But dad specifically said **your **child." He pouted.

The red-haired CEO looked at him meaningfully, as if saying with finality. _Not interested._

"Maybe you're just a homo…," Kise mumbled all of a sudden.

The atmosphere in the room immediately dropped as a dark aura surrounded the red-haired CEO. Kise sweat dropped as he made a move to stand up.

"Care to repeat that, **Ryouta**?" he asked in a gentle voice, but the pair of scissors in his hand and the smile on his face said so otherwise. His eyes are glinting dangerously, itching to throw the scissor at the blonde (or stab him with it).

"A-Ah! I s-s-said that… O-Oh! Look at the time! I-I have to go n-now! J-Ja!" Kise dashed out of the room, shouting in fear as a pair of scissors zoomed past him.

"I thought you said that," Akashi mumbled with a sadistic smile as he closed the door shut before leaning against it.

"A family, huh….?" he mumbled to himself, cringing at the thought.

It's not as if he detests the whole idea. But it is also not as if he is welcoming it. What kind of person in his position now would want a family? He is after all, at the peak of his career. A successful and well-renowned architect and CEO of Teiko Enterprise Inc., one of the top leading companies that specializes specifically on establishments of infrastructures, but also tries to, ironically, focus as well on the food business. Anything that bears the title of Teiko Enterprise Inc. is and should be well-respected and given of importance. Anything that does not is considered lowly or of no interest at all. That is what Teiko Enterprise Inc. That is the company he works for. That is the company he will surely own in the future. He and Kise are not biological brothers. It was really quite a complicated start in itself. Kise's father was the one who recognized his superb talent in architecture when his family needed money for his father's injured leg. He does not care of his father though, for he rarely provides them with their needs. He would have left him as is, would have left him to die even, if it was not for his mother's request. As much as he loathes his father, he could not bear to let his mother down. That was basically how it all started then. Kise's father paid for the medical fee but in return, Akashi had to work for him. Since it was fairly an acceptable deal, and indeed it was for he was given all his needs and wants and was able to study, how could he possibly refuse?

So, eighteen years since that day, here he was. An architect and a CEO at that. No one can oppose him. Not even his mother, or Kise himself. No one, except Kise's father. He can't possibly oppose the old man. He respects the old man too much and his words, only his words, may they be orders or requests, he cannot defy. So when he brought up the subject of marriage, the red-haired CEO is pretty much shocked. Shocked that he is to inherit the company, and shocked at the request. Least to say, he was very much disturbed. Marriage was never a plan of his to begin with. Never has he fallen in love with anyone for that matter. He was never wooed by the female civilization, fortunately or unfortunately, he does not know, and he has never really known what love was or rather, is, for that matter. He does not know how to woe a lady, other than by using his devilish charms, so how in this bizarre unfathomable world could he even love a child?

_What a fucked up life._

He thought to himself as he approached his office chair and sat down, feeling as if he has a thousand burdens to carry.

_Sir, you have a meeting with the Yosen Industries in an hour. _His secretary's voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"Got it," he replied as he arranged the documents on his table.

_Love, huh?_

And such was the life of Akashi Seijuuro at the age of twenty-six.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

* * *

**Kato: I was going to make it longer but I figured it would go to Chapter 3 instead. So up next is Kurokochii! Do tell me your feedback via reviewing, okay? See you on the next chapter!**

**Please do visit "Kuroko no Basuke : GenX" on Facebook and you'll see my Kuroko page there. Please like! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 2 : Nightingale

**Kato: Sankyuu, minna-san for the support! For the reviews, faves, and follows, from the bottom of my heart, I thank you all very much! To be honest, I had this already started after I posted the first chapter and I know I'm supposed to post it but…. Nah~ I just want to keep the anticipation and stuff alive~ So yup! Anyway, here is the next chapter. As promised, this chapter is focused solely on Kurokochii. I'll just give you guys a heads-up. Whatever you do, do not kill _ and _. You'll know who they will be. ^_^ So, cheerio! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke for it solely belongs to its rightful owner. I do not own the main idea. But the story itself, and whatever would come out of it, I solely claim by a 100%.**

**Words of Gratitude:****Many thanks to my laptop for still bearing with me after all these years, for Nicachii and Akichii for the basketball fun we had and for being my models, and to my Kuroko Tetsuya pillow for being my inspiration. Words cannot express my love for you, Kuroko-kun.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Nightingale **

_Don't call out for me as I drown in this sea of unbearable despair. Let me keep on looking up at that light blue sky where I sought for my refuge. Where the purest of the angels dwell and the unreachable soul lurks._

* * *

"_Yes… I am already here in Japan … No. Of course I'll come by and visit from time to time. I have to assist my fiancé in her… Ah, no worries. You can send the file to Riko-san-… Yes, she's accompanying me… Yes… No… Yes, but-… Yes… Hmm… I'll see what I can do… Yes. Thank you very much for your cooperation," a_ bluenette replied, his voice thick with that American accent that he has acquired after years of practice. He glanced briefly at the time before snapping his phone shut, all the while staring outside the windows of the cab, looking with silent admiration at the beauty and the commendable development of their technology.

Indeed, Japan was a sight to behold and countries would likely pale to it in comparison. His blank cyan-colored eyes softened a bit, he himself feeling nostalgic as he took in the changes. How long has it been since his last visit in Japan? Eleven years, it seems, for he was just fifteen when his parents took him to America to pursue his studies, along with his twin sister. He was, naturally, born in Japan but upon migrating to America, he had to change his citizenship of course. For his part, it was a difficult time. It was difficult to communicate alone, and adjusting is just another burden he carried along during those times. During those times, he met his two most trusted friends, his colleagues and working partners now. Kagami Taiga and Aida Riko. Since both were frankly of the same nationality as he is, they understood one another's dilemma. Well, the two understood his dilemma, and helped him to cope up with his new environment. Nonetheless to say, it made the whole adaptation process a whole lot lighter. It was upon graduating high school that the question of a future career dawned on him. In all honesty, he just wanted to be a kindergarten teacher. He loves the company of kids very much and it brings him great satisfaction to be able to teach them. Apparently, his parents opposed of the idea and had him take up interior designing instead, the same as Riko's and abridged with Kagami's. Reluctantly on his part, he agreed just to give his parents the satisfaction and the reassurance that they needed. His twin opted for fashion designing, and fortunately, was gifted in such area.

So here he was, eleven years later, a successful business owner himself whose talent, precision, and critical observations are well acknowledged for by all his clienteles. It was along those eleven years that he met his fiancé, Satsuki Momoi. Their relationship is very comical in the sense that he was not the one who pursued her. Rather, she took the initiative, coming by his establishment every single day, asking him if he wants to go out with her. That all started after she became a clientele of him. Since it was a golden rule, according to his parents, to never refuse a lady unless deemed necessary, he had agreed to her proposals, engaging one himself when he finds it appropriate. Soon, the two of them became a couple. How and why they ended up as one and her as his fiancé, his two friends still very much question (and quite violently opposes) up till this day. But they respected his decision and simply wish for his happiness, as would his parents should they have been alive still up to that day.

_Am I going to regret my decision? _He questioned himself as he neared the hotel where his fiancé is currently staying.

That was the only reason he chose to go back again to Japan. His fiancée wanted to live there, and he himself has no reason to say no. He loves his country every dearly. What reason has he as to not stay?

"We're here, sir," the driver of the cab informed him in a casual tone.

He hums in acknowledgement, fishing out his wallet from his pants and handing his payment to the driver before stepping out of the cab. He slowly closed his eyes, letting the cool morning breeze caress his pale skin before he entered the classy hotel. As expected of his extravagant fiancé, the atmosphere is too… rich.

_What a waste of money. _He sighed as he approached the receptionist, who does not seem to notice him.

"Umm… Excuse me…," he mumbled in a monotonous voice, keeping a distance between him and the table, knowing what he might get as an initial reaction.

The female receptionist glanced up, hazel brown eyes widening a bit, before she composed herself and fixed a professional smile on her face.

"Good Morning, sir, and welcome to "Ethereal Paradise". How shall I assist you?" the receptionist replied in a kind voice, making his feel comfortable.

"Ah… I am looking for my fiancé's room. Her name is Satsuki. Momoi Satsuki," he replied in the same monotonous voice he used earlier.

"Please wait for a moment as we look up for her at our computer. If you do not mind, sir, please write your name here. Also, we need an identification card from you," the lady answered as she placed in front of him what looked to be like a passbook and a small pen. He pulls out one of his identification cards and handed it to the receptionist. He carefully wrote his name in an elegant manner, looking up as the receptionist addressed to him.

"Your name is Kuroko Tetsuya, sir?" the lady confirmed, to which he nodded. She handed him his card as she scanned through the list of the hotel occupants.

"Ah. Here it is. Momoi Satsuki, Room 08-F. Apparently, she has a guest as well at the moment," the lady informed Kuroko, startling him a bit.

_Guest?_

"I'm sure my fiancé won't mind if I come over to visit her now," he replied coolly, smiling a bit at the lady who nodded in understanding.

"I see. Have a nice morning, sir," the lady answered as he entered one of the elevators, humming to himself as it ascended.

_What kind of guest? As far as I know, her relatives live quite far away from the hotel to actually visit her and… none of them actually knows that she is here for that matter._

He frowns to himself as he contemplated on what guest she might be having this early in the morning.

The elevator slowly opened on the floor of his destination. He casually stepped out, walking leisurely past closed doors as he searched for her room.

_08-F… 08-F…. 08-F…. Ah. There it is. _

He glances at the door near the end of the corridor. Taking a very deep breath, he gently knocks on the door, wondering if she is even awake.

Silence. Silence was all that greeted him.

He knocked once again, a bit louder that time, placing his weight on his left foot as he waited.

"_I'll go get that, Satsuki!" _A deep unfamiliar voice called from inside the room. Sounds of slow, heavy footsteps could be heard from the other side of the door.

_Who is that? _He frowns inwardly, keeping his composure cool as he waited expectantly for the door to open.

"Who is it so early in the-?!" Both of them froze as they took in the appearance of each other.

_Who is he? _Kuroko asked himself as he looked at the tall, dark-blue haired tanned man in front of him, wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers on. The bluenette's eyes became colder as he saw his fiancé emerge from the corridor of the room, wearing what seemed to be an oversized black shirt that obviously does not belong to her.

"Dai-chan~ Who was-" she froze on her tracks as she met the cold gaze of the new visitor. "T-Tetsu-kun! W-What are you doing here?"

But the two males ignored her exclaim, staring at each other with cold, malicious eyes. The atmosphere around them was suffocating.

"Who are you?" The man named "Dai-chan" asked casually, keeping his gaze fixed at the bluenette in front of him.

"I am her fiancée," Kuroko replied in a cold voice, his face expressionless. He was trying to keep his voice even, not wanting to bother the other occupants from the same floor. "And who might you be?"

The man growled lowly, his eye narrowing dangerously as he glanced at the woman behind him. "I'm her boyfriend whom she slept with last night."

With that, the man yanked his clothes of the floor, putting them on with a harsher force than usual. He hissed at the stunned Satsuki, his eyes burning with hatred.

"You lied to me!"

The man stormed out of the room, with a desperate Satsuki trailing behind him. Neither of them paid attention to the bluenette standing in front of the open room, face blank as usual but his eyes swirled with undistinguishable emotions. Covering his bangs with his eyes, he walked briskly, following after the two.

_Why?_

That was all that he could ask himself as the elevator descended.

"_I'm her boyfriend whom she slept with last night."_

The words echoed endlessly inside his head.

_Why?_

As he stepped off the elevator, he could hear the two of them arguing. Rather, the man was shouting, cursing at her while Satsuki pleaded at him. He watched them from afar with his cold gaze, knowing already the slow numb feeling building up in his chest. As he watched the man leave his supposed fiancé, entering a cab as he did so, only then did he allow himself to really glance at her. She refused to look at him, into those eyes, knowing fully well how she has really messed things up.

"Why, Momoi-san?" he addressed to her with her last name. Something he rarely used unless with formality or if he is very serious.

Silence was all the answer she gave him. She kept her gaze directed to the tiled floor, her figure trembling slightly.

"Since when?" he asked, slowly approaching her but still keeping a huge distance between the two of them.

"A month," she whispered, wrapping her arms around her body. His face was void of any emotion but his eyes showed all his emotions.

"Why?"

_Why?_

"I'm sorry, Tetsu-kun," Satsuki sobbed, finally looking into his eyes, flinching at its lack of emotion. "I'm in love with Daiki. I can't… I just can't…," she whispered, kneeling on the ground.

He glanced at the receptionist who only pursed her lips. She had no right to meddle after all. However, he could see the pity in those eyes. Pity not for her, but for him.

Numbly, he walked past her, pulling off the gold band on his ring finger and dropping it in front of her before walking out of the hotel, curtly thanking the receptionist on the way.

It was over. It was all over. Just like that.

* * *

How he had arrived there in front of Riko's house, he did not know. It was over. It was all over. He does not know what he is feeling then at that moment. He feels nothing…. Just numbness. In his chest. In his heart. It doesn't hurt. It feels much hollow than ever. It feels so empty.

"Kuroko-kun?" Riko looks immediately at his face and stiffens instantly. She pulls him inside the house and hugs him tight, just hugging him. She knew he did not need any words of consolation. Nor does he request for such. She just hugged him there, letting his ragged breath even out, knowing full well that he would not cry. Knowing that he could not cry. For the pains that he has suffered all throughout his life, especially the death of his parents, never did once did he shed a tear. And she knew that even now, this was not an exception.

As such was who Kuroko Tetsuya was at the age of twenty-six.

No…

Not even the end of the first love was an exception.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

* * *

**Kato:****Yeah…. OOC Kuroko-kun and Riko-san. -_-" I really don't know how to portray a sad Kurokochii so I have to stick with the archetype I made. And I figured Riko would not really console him with words. Such wasn't her style. So yes… May I remind you guys NOT to KILL Satsuki or Daiki, okay? _**

**Words of Gratitude to the following:**

**Everlasting Snow Princess, anonymousXDD, Raphael Argai Thanatos, ben4kevin, setsuko teshiba, Kuruizaki-hime, VongolaXII, Random Reader – Yume, , all those who placed this story among their favourites and all those who followed this story. It means a whole lot to me so thank you very very much!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**** Second semester is starting next Monday so my next updates will be less quicker compared to my flow now. So please bear with me. Thank you very much! Please do visit "Kuroko no Basuke : GenX" on Facebook and you'll see my Kuroko page there. Please like! Thank you! You can find my accounts posted on my author's profile. Feel free to check. **


	4. Chapter 3 : His Name is Kuroko Tetsuya

**Kato: ****Ohhhhhh! *boom* Hey, hey, hey~ Chapter 3 is upppp~~! Yeah, I owe you guys this chapter. :/ Sorry for the late update. School's started and I have tons of workloads to do. Like a certain bulletin board and what not. -_- Ugh… Well, I'll just shush up. So, here's the thing. *serious* I have this account exclusively for my Kuroko RP-account. New one. *nods* The thing is… I'M BOOOOOOOORED! XD So send me some Kuroko questions there! Post on the wall! Really do! And I'll answer them to the best I can~ xD**

**Here is my account: facebook tetsuya . kuroko . 35728 (REMOVE SPACES) or just type vanilla_milkshake11 yahoo . com . sg**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. I personally own the story and whatever comes out of it.**

**Words of Gratitude: ****Thank you to my USB for never letting me down. Thank you for life lessons, I guess? Ah. Whatever. Here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – His name is Kuroko Tetsuya**

* * *

"For this project, the manager already approved the design but she specifically requested for a few changes. She also asked that, if possible, we help her find an interior designer for the establishment. She wished for it to be based on your judgment, stating that you may have an inkling of what would be most suitable with the establishment's design," the architect informed as he handed the red-haired CEO a handful of documents for the said project.

Heterochromatic eyes scanned through the documents, nodding once in a while as he took in the necessary changes.

"Isolated and open?" the CEO questioned at the sudden request.

"Umm… The manager took a couple of pictures of what she said was the perfect location for her planned business," the architect answered, handing over the pictures to the CEO.

"Where were these taken?" Akashi asked casually as he took in the location's appealing appearance. Although it needs a bit of cleaning, the white sand that covers the ground and the few organic plants surrounding the area made up for it. The size looks adequate enough for that 'isolated and open' idea and for further designs or installments.

"The location is just outside the city, approximately twenty minutes from here, sir. It's been abandoned for almost nine years and it appears that it used to be a children's park. The city's council had the park moved inside the closure of the city. The manager already got an approval to use this location. Or rather, the city's council very much wants her to put it to a good use," was the answer.

Akashi scanned once again at the documents and the pictures, crossing his legs as he slightly turned his chair to face the two other occupants inside the room.

"Well, what is your opinion on this matter, Atsushi, Tatsuya?" the red-haired addressed to the general manager and his personal assistant.

"Hmm… What do you think, Muro-chin?" Murasakibara turned slowly to his assistant who smiled lightly as he answered.

"I have a friend in America who has this colleague that is widely known for his outstanding talent in interior design. He may be able to help us get in contact with the said person," Himuro answered in a cheerful demeanor, but such was ignored by the CEO.

"Are you sure that would be a good idea?" Akashi questioned in a low voice. "If this colleague of his is in America, why should we go through that trouble then?"

"Ah, no. From what I have heard, he will be staying here in Japan for a few months," the raven-haired answered quickly. "Besides, I think you and the manager will be greatly pleased at his style."

"What is your friend's name?"

"Ah! His name is Kagam-"

_**RING! RING!**_

"… Excuse me." Akashi sighed as he fished out his phone from his pocket.

"This is the CEO of Teiko Enterprises Inc., Akashi Seijuuro speaking," the red-haired casually introduced himself.

"_Akashi, we need to talk. Something bad happened. Come to my office now. Hisao-san and Kise are here,"_ A low voice answered from the other line.

"Okay. I'll be there," Akashi answered after much thought. Why would the old man visit the company now? Something must be definitely up. Pressing the "end call" button, he closed his phone and placed it back in his pocket before glancing back at the architect.

"Make a blueprint with accordance to the manager's request. Make sure that you pay attention to the structure of the establishment and the details. Tell the manager that we will coordinate with an interior designer. By the way, what is her name?" Akashi inquired.

"Momoi Satsuki, sir," was the architect's answer.

"I see. Keep me in touch with the project. Send to me the blueprints by tomorrow morning at nine o' clock sharp. Do you understand?" the CEO ordered.

"Yes, sir," the guy answered, bowing, before leaving the room.

As the soft-click of the door closing resounded throughout the room, Murasakibara let out a sigh, pulling off his annoyingly constricting necktie.

"Nee, Aka-chin. Who called you?" The man asked as Himuro merely stood beside him.

"It was Shitarou. Something came up and he asked me to proceed to his office where father and Ryouta are waiting," the red-haired replied, frowning as he arranged the documents on top of his table.

"Something urgent? Hisao-san wouldn't step into the building if it was not important," Murasakibara commented lazily, drawling out his voice longer than what was necessary.

"I suppose. I have to go now," Akashi replied, fixing his tie as he did. "Tatsuya, contact your friend and ask him of that favor. Tell me the details once I get back."

"Yes, sir," was the slightly cheerful response before Akashi walked out of the room.

Casually, he walked past the startled employees, smirking inside as they scrambled out of his way or did their job in a much greater vigor. After all, no one dared to slack off in front of the sadistic CEO. You do that and it's, as simple as ABC, off with your head. He took a quick glance around and noted that indeed, the office needs a bit of cleaning, and as such, he mentally added that to his employees' agenda for that day.

"Oh! Look who decided to stop by!" A cheerful voice greeted him as he neared the office of the company's vice.

"Hnn… Kazunari."

Takao Kazunari. Midorima Shintarou's secretary… and personal slave. He wonders how this guy can put up with those constant negations from the vice, let alone his out-of-this-world requests. And yet, the raven remains faithful and loyal to the vice up to this day. How and why, no one dared to question. Not as if they were even allowed to.

"Shin-chan's inside and he told me that you can go straight in!" The raven's cheerful voice snapped him out of his short reverie. Nodding, he knocked once on the door, before entering the room, frowning at the brightness or the luminance of it.

"Akashi," the vice's voice acknowledged his presence.

Midorima Shintarou. The vice of Teiko Enterprise Inc. A very… horoscope-centred man. A very trustworthy and capable business organizer. And… a close friend. And pray tell how, only the gods know why. He glanced at the vice, nodding in acknowledgement before his gaze landed on Kise's pale and sad face and his father's grim one. Arching a delicate brow, he slowly approached the old man, kneeling on one knee before him and kissing one of his hands in respect.

"Father," he greeted as he stood up. "What brought you here?" he inquired.

"Seijuuro…," the old man spoke in a low voice, seeming to judge his own words. "Your dad called…"

Akashi stiffened at the mention of the name he so blatantly despises and refused to acknowledge. He merely wishes that that taboo word to not be spoken, and yet, as he saw the grim face of his "father", he simply stood there, waiting for the man to continue.

"He… early this morning, something happened to your mother," the old man informed Akashi whose eyes widened a bit in surprise.

_Mother?_

"What happened to mother?" he inquired in a stiff voice.

"Well… You see…," Hisao paused as Kise excused himself and left the room before the man could even continue. "There was a power breakage in your household. Your… mother informed the electric company of the sparks the wirings are giving off and they promised to look at it later in the afternoon."

"What has that got to do with mother?" he asked in a composed but serious voice.

The old man frowned, thinking whether or not he should continue.

"The… It caused a fire to break out from your home. The fire immediately spread throughout the house and the… fire fighters took about two hours to put it out…"

Akashi was tired of playing games. His body was frigid as he stared with cold, malicious eyes past through the old man.

"**What. Happened. To. Mother," **he demanded, eyes glinting dangerously.

"Your mother… she did not make it out."

'_She did not make it out…'_

* * *

Kise Ryouta. Despite his cheerful demeanor and teasing, but carefree attitude, he knows what it feels like to lose a loved one. He lost his mother at a young age, at the age of five, as she was suffering from leukemia. Back then, he did not know what everything meant. He did not know what "Mama is just going to sleep for a long time." meant. He did not know what "Ryouta and Papa will just have to go without Mama." meant. As a child, he was very much naïve. But no. He was not that stupid. At the age of eight, he knew and accepted that fact that he has long lost his mother. At the age of eight, he knew that in his heart, that motherly love would never be filled. At the age of eight, he knew that he was basically, alone with no one but his father to cling to. His father pampered him, to make up for the loss of his wife. He decided to move on, being friends with almost everybody just to find comfort for himself. Yet he knows. Deep down, he knows that pain. That loss. That trauma, in itself. The fear of losing someone. It was such an excruciating pain.

When he heard the death of his mother's brother, he could not help but feel that trauma once again. It was a painful feeling after all. One that he wants to simply forget. But forgetting was never an option. The wound just seemed to dig deeper. And so he let it be. He watched. As he did now. He watched at those seemingly distant eyes playing basketball. He watched that stiff figure play for a long while on the court. And he knows how much it doesn't ache. It feels… numb.

"Akashichii, please stop," he called to the red-haired teen from the bench.

The red-haired young man faced him, not raising his eyes though. A small smile graced the other's lips but he saw it. That smile. It was brittle.

"Ryouta, care to join me for a game?" the other asked, throwing over to him the ball which he easily caught.

"Pops spoke to Himurochii. He said that you'll be staying at Hokkaido for a while. Your plane's leaving tomorrow morning at about eleven," Kise answered, making the smile fall off the other's face.

"When was this decided?"

"Hmm… After Pops talked to you."

"Why?" A cold voice demanded.

"To meet up with the interior designer for the project. You know. The colleague of Himurochii's friend," he answered, throwing the ball back to him.

"Is this about what happened earlier?" Akashi's lips formed into a very thin line.

_Caught me._

"You got me there," Kise answered, raising his hand in defeat. "Pops want you to have a bit of vacation too. You need some time off to think of things."

"There is **nothing **to think about, Ryouta," was the cold reply.

"Akashichii…," Kise hesitated before standing up and headed for the door.

"You know…," he continued, stopping once and flashing a sad smile at his brother. "At least, you got to spend some time with her."

The blonde left the gymnasium, leaving Akashi chuckling to himself.

"Am I supposed to feel lucky?" he smirked menacingly. He ran a hand through his hair but paused as he his hand felt wetness on one of his cheeks. Slowly, he touched the wet trail and brought it in front of his eyes.

_Tears?_

He chuckled to himself briefly, before the smile fell off his face.

_What a bothersome emotion this is._

He heard his phone ring from where he placed it on the bench. Slowly, he approached the bench and grabbed the object. Flipping it open, he sighed a little to himself, wondering what he should or should not be actually expecting for tomorrow.

"_The interior designer's business partner agreed to let you stay in their household in your "vacation". The interior designer's name, by the way-"_

He smiled a bit to himself, more out of interest at the name of the person.

"_-is Kuroko Tetsuya."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Kato: ****So… was it okay? *sweat drops* Don't hit me please! *hides or cower in fear* Was Akashi OOC? *panics* Read and review to let me know! . And I know I kinda failed at the place and the character and..! I'M SO SORRY! TT^TT**

**NOTE: LOOK FOR "KUROKO NO BASUKE : GENX" ON FACEBOOK!~~**


	5. Chapter 4 : Feather-Like Touch

**Kato: ****Ah… sorry for the late update. Been busy with school stuff and all those stuff. I still have a project to do actually at this moment so… yeah. I'll keep this short. **

**Disclaimer****: ****I do not own Kuroko no Basket for it solely belongs to its original owner. I merely own this story.**

**Warnings****: Not beta-ed so please excuse my mistakes.**

**Words of Gratitude****: ****To those who have reviewed, to those who respect my personal space, for those who understand my lateness, to those who understand my predicament and does not try to add more problems to my life and so many more. And my brother for buying those Kuroko no Basket merchandise… though he did not buy the jerseys… (Yes, I am a bit pissed these days so forgive me for my bluntness and…. disrespectfulness.)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Feather-like Touch**

_It wasn't just his face. It wasn't just those rare soft smiles… those constant softening eyes… those kind gestures… that I admire about him. It was also those feather-like touches that make me shudder so sensually to._

* * *

"_Calling all passengers of flight AS0415. Please proceed to Boarding Gate 15 now. I repeat: Calling all passengers of flight AS0415. Please proceed to Boarding Gate 15 now. Thank you."_

'_**Hmm… Two months… more or less…'**_

Akashi stood up, smoothing out the imaginary wrinkles from his business suit and fixing his tie. He dismissed his driver immediately, who waited patiently for his flight to be called first, before heading towards the designated boarding gate, a light baggage that consists of his clothes, on one of his hands. He took his time in reaching the boarding gate, his mind preoccupied with the thoughts of why he was needed to be sent to Hokkaido instead of the interior designer being sent to Osaka instead. It would be disrespectful if they had ordered the designer to come to them instead, that he understood. But the two months' worth of vacation? That he could not comprehend. The death of his mother, whose funeral he did not choose to attend out of the old man's suggestion, admittedly, shocked and induced agony in him, making his bravado of complete composure falter. However, he was not one to cling onto the past. He was not the one to cling onto "Should have…"s or "Might have…"s. He was one to easily move on. When he asked his "brother" the night before his flight, his only response was,

"_You have to be considerate Akashichii. You're not the only one who lost something."_

Pondering about it, he never did understood what Kise meant, but he had an inkling that he was referring to the designer himself.

Kuroko Tetsuya. It sounds oddly natural coming from his lips. He did a background check on said person, but the information, apparently, was very limited. So unusual for a renowned person. Not even the media has managed to take a picture of him, let alone got a grip on a family picture. Apparently, he has a twin that is also renowned for fashion designing, her works featured in many fashion conventions. In Paris, Los Angeles, Moscow, and so many others to mention. While the sister seems a bit… pampered, the brother seems to have taken a liking to a simple living. He has no photographs whatsoever, not even the media has gotten a hold on him. Only his partners, Tatsuya Himuro's childhood friend and Riko Aida have a hold or can contact him. He also did a background check on the female and the information he got was also limited to a few. When he checked for samples of the establishments that he had helped, needless to say, he was very much impressed. This seemingly invisible interior designer is very gifted for his age. The taste, the atmosphere, the smoothness, the furniture, the lightings… every detail up to the very dot looks utterly flawless and perfect. The atmosphere gives the establishment that air of sophistication. He lives up to the theme of the establishments, going by the flow of it, detail by detail, making the necessary but perfect changes.

In the field of business or entrepreneurship, there are many things to consider in putting up a business. First is the kind of business which you choose to engage in, second is the capital that you opt to use, third is the location, the architecture, along those lines the employees, and the interior design. But in all honesty, it all comes to the appeal of the business and its structure, pertaining to its interior and exterior design. They must be in a harmonious flow or else the business is, without a doubt, a failure. Judging by the designer's works, everything would go smoother than he had originally imagined. And… needless to say, he is very much anticipating their meeting.

"Passport please," A woman in her 40's asked him as he entered the boarding gate. Silently, he handed his passport over, showing his ticket as well. A look of acknowledgement passed through the woman's eyes and he was, admittedly, pleased. At the very least, they would know how to treat him. And they would know that he does not like to be bothered or fawned at.

"Welcome, Akashi-san. Kise-san already informed us of your flight today. Your seat is in the first class, very much isolated except for two to five other passengers, and at the back, just as your father has ordered," the woman explained, handing back his passport before asking one of the female stewardess to escort the company CEO to the first class.

Humming in satisfaction, he followed the stewardess to his seat, taking in with great appreciation the comfortable and spacious atmosphere. Like what the woman said earlier, only a few passengers were in the first class. About seven, including him. This is to his liking. He'd have to thank his "father" for that later.

After placing his baggage on the compartment and giving him a few basic instructions in case he needed anything, the stewardess excused herself and attended to the other passengers. But he could care less, buckling up his seat belt before crossing his arms and legs. He would sleep it off, those nagging questions on his head, on his flight. The crew knew better than to disturb the scary CEO of Teiko Enterprise Inc. As he drifted to a peaceful, dreamless sleep, only one thought crossed his mind.

"_Soon. I will meet you soon, Kuroko Tetsuya."_

* * *

"Why do I have to go and fetch a person whose face and name I do not know of?" A pale blue-haired man asked his female friend who smiled lightly in response.

"Because…," Riko turned around and showed the bluenette her choice of clothing. "I have to meet with Hyuuga-kun later. Can't have my fiancée waiting, can I?"

Kuroko shook his head at the other's choice of clothing. Although he is not inclined to the fashion department as his sister, he knows all too well that Riko's choices of clothes are… shabby. Well, he would not voice his opinion out loud unless he wanted a ticket to hell.

"But Riko-san…," he tried to reason as he approached her drawer and flipped through the clothes, trying to find an appropriate dress for her. "I do not even know who he is. How am I supposed to find him?"

"His name is Akashi Seijuuro," Riko simply replied as she glanced at her friend.

"You know that that wasn't what I meant," Kuroko sighed as he pulled out a dress from Riko's limited collection and handed it to her. She assessed it for a while before taking it and headed for the bathroom.

"I'll give you the picture then. Besides, you have the car," she replied, her voice muffled as she was speaking from inside the bathroom.

"Put your hair in a ponytail. You know Hyuuga-san likes it that way," he reminded her to which she simply hummed. "But you know I have to prepare as well later. What are we going to do later? We can't just leave him here while we are at the bar."

He grimaced at the thought. Never in his life has he drunk any form of alcoholic beverages and never in his life has that thought of drinking crossed his mind. He only agreed because he owes the brunette and because he thinks it may help him ease the numbness on his heart at that moment.

The thought of the betrayal still leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. Her face. That man. Her confession. Her actions. Her betrayal. Those stimulated the numbness in his heart. He does not want to admit it but… being hopelessly numb, it hurts.

"Well…," Riko answered, snapping him out of his thoughts as she emerged from the bathroom. He took in appreciation the manner the summer dress hugged her body in just the right way, not giving her any air of indecency and what not. "We could just invite him to come with us. After all, we are having him as a guest."

Kuroko stared at her as if she had grown another head. Was she serious?

"Look. I'm sure it'll be fine. Just ask him if he wants to come or not. If he does not want to, he can rest. After all, he may be tired from his flight," Riko gave him a cheeky grin as she threw him his car keys and pushed him out of the room. "Now off we go! You have to drop me off at the church before heading to the airport."

Kuroko could only sigh as, with an impassive expression on his face, he opened the front door while being pushed by his extremely hyper friend.

* * *

Nudge.

A twitch on his fingers.

Nudge.

A vein pop on his head.

…Nudge?

He opened his eyes in irritation, planning to show the person who woke him up, hell. He glared at the cowering stewardess who cringed under his calculating gaze.

"W-We are about to land, s-sir," the stewardess informed him before she hurriedly excused herself, wanting to be away from the red-haired as much as the plane could offer.

The latter's face eventually contorted to a composed mask. He called one of the stewardesses and asked her to apologize for him on her behalf at the poor stewardess. Sitting up, he fixed his suit, running a hand through his bed-ridden tousled red hair. He could care less of his hair. Right now, he is parched. His throat is very much dry. He just hoped that the designer has a drink with him.

"_To all passengers of AS0415. We will be landing in approximately 10 minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts and turn off all your electronic devices,"_ The captain's voice resonated throughout the plane. He simply glanced at the windows, trying to assess the heat.

"_Hope it's bearable."_

* * *

"_In the end, Riko-san did not even give me a picture of him. How am I supposed to find this man?" _Kuroko thought to himself as he glanced at the flight board. Luckily for him, the arrival of the plane does not coincide with others, making his task a slight bit easier. Sipping the cup of vanilla milkshake in his grasp, he glanced at the doors, hoping that the man would at least know what he looks like. But then, seeing as he never really did pose for any public picture, it was least likely.

After a few minutes, several passengers emerged from the doors. He looked at each of them closely, trying to find the so-called CEO.

"_This could be bad," _he told himself.

"_Alright. Let's look for the one that looks like he is lost."_

Many more passengers emerged from the glass doors, mostly those from the third class. Likely speaking, the man would be out much later since he is in the first class. Kuroko leaned casually against the railings while sipping on his milkshake.

"_Maybe I should have brought a flashcard of some sort…"_

As the last few people from the third class emerged from the doors, the second class and the first class followed. He observed each carefully, looking for someone that may resemble as the CEO. From his peripheral vision, he spotted a mop of red-hair. Immediately, his powder blue eyes zoned on the owner of said red hair. It was a man a few inches taller than him, wearing a plain white long-sleeved polo shirt and a black tie, paired with casual black pants and black shoes, his black blazer on one of his hands while his baggage on the other. The man has his hair tousled up in such a… lazy fashion, probably induced by sleeping. His heterochromatic eyes or ruby and topaz are mesmerizing in every way, though the man's expression was cool and composed. The man's lips turned into a slight frown as he glanced around, trying to find his "fetcher".

"_Guess that's him,"_ Kuroko thought as he slowly approached the man.

* * *

"_Why is this kid approaching me?" _Akashi thought with incredulity as he watched a teen with pale blue hair walk towards his direction with slow, calculating steps.

"_Careful, are we?" _he thought in mild amusement as he merely watched the teen. Maybe the designer forgot of the arrangements that day and had the teen fetch him. Either way, it was just downright rude and insulting.

"Akashi Seijuuro?" he had to arch a brow at the teen's monotonous voice.

"Did the designer send you, young one?" he asked in a low but polite voice.

Said person frowned, seeming to be insulted by the former's question.

"That is uncalled for, Akashi-kun," the bluenette answered, reaching into his pocket before handing a card to the red-haired man. "Either way, please to meet you. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya."

Akashi's eyes widened slightly in surprise. This teen… no, man, is Kuroko Tetsuya? He expected something different but this… this was beyond his expectations. As if to confirm, he glanced at the card that was given to him.

Tetsuya Kuroko

黒子 テツヤ

Manager of Seirin Enterprises

In Partnership with Riko Aida and Kagami Taiga

He stared back at the man as he offered him a drink. He frowns ever so lightly, realizing that he is indeed parched.

"I'm sorry but I'll treat you to a proper drink outside. So please bear with this for a while. You must be thirsty," Kuroko explained, offering to take the baggage. The red-haired shook his head, muttering a small "Thank you" as he took the cup being offered to him, trying not to drink the cold beverage in one go.

"_Half the cup? Don't tell me…," _Akashi stared at the bluenette who took his baggage and started walking outside towards his car. Akashi Seijuuro is never naïve. He knows many things about kisses and such from listening to his brother's rants, or what his brother calls "lessons". Using the straw of someone who previously used it…

"_An indirect kiss?" _he thought with amusement as he followed after the bluenette who seemed oblivious of what he had actually done.

* * *

"_What's with his stare?" _Kuroko mentally asked himself as he noticed the red-haired man staring at him all the while as he loaded his baggage on the back seat of the car.

"Daihatsu?" Akashi asked as he lightly stroked the sleek hood of the silver car.

"It's small," Kuroko simply replied as he approached the man.

"What about Porsche? Or Ferrari?" Akashi questioned. "They have that in America, no?"

"I do not like anything that is too flashy," the bluenette sighed as he entered the driver's seat with the other sitting beside him. Kuroko winced as his car seemed to have the heat accumulated inside of it. He let the windows down to remove the heat from inside the car. He pulled at his shirt lightly, frowning as it seemed to stick to his skin, not noticing the other's stare.

Akashi Seijuuro frowned to himself. Everything about this man is too peculiar. Everything about this man is interesting. Everything about this man draws him in. He let his eyes travel discretely over that figure. The man is thin. Petite almost. He is smaller than him by a few inches and has quite… a bit of fashion. A simple loose fitting stripped shirt whose sleeves reached his elbows and a pair of casual brown pants with matching shoes. His clothes are simple, just as he is. But what draws him near… that soft and silky looking powder blue hair that is so similar to the redhead's, those blank pair of powder blue eyes… those-

"Is something wrong, Akashi-kun?" the bluenette asked him, a look of concern flashing ever so faintly in those powder blue eyes.

"Aren't you an interesting person…," Akashi mumbled, glancing outside the window, earning an incredulous look from the bluenette.

"Even though we only met each other today, I have the feeling that Akashi-kun might be complicated to handle," Kuroko mumbled as he started the car's engine, revving the vehicle out of the parking lot, towards the streets of Hokkaido.

"Complicated?" the red-haired inquired, glancing at the bluenette who simply sighed and rested his back against the leather seat. "By what means?"

"How should I put it…," The designer seemed to ponder for a bit, twirling a lock from the side of his head out of habit. "Akashi-kun is very difficult to read. But there's something about Akashi-kun that interests me. I just can't put a name on what it is."

Akashi chuckled lightly at that, crossing his arms and legs in the process. A mutual feeling, eh? They had the same sentiments, it seems.

"Likewise," the man could not help but voice out his own thoughts. The bluenette glanced at his direction, sapphire eyes meeting that of ruby and topaz. They stared into each other for a period of time, neither of them seemed to know what to say.

"So it seems," the bluenette replied, flashing a faint but genuine smile.

"_What on earth….?"_

That was the only thought that registered on the other's head as, at the sight of that smile, faint as it may be, had his heart palpitate quite unevenly. His eyes seemed to be transfixed still on that smile, even as the owner of those lips turned away from him to focus on the road.

"_What is happening?" _He rhetorically asked himself as he tried to regain his composure, resting his back against the leather seat just like the other did and took in a lungful of air. There were three things that he wishes not to welcome into his life. One: the unexpected. Two: bitter memories of his past. And three: First time experiences. He absolutely hated the last one, for it gives him a sense of vulnerability, one that he does not wish to welcome.

"_This man…," _he could not find the right words to say. He was bothered, no doubt about that. But if it is in such a negative or in a positive manner? He could not ascertain.

"Are you alright, Akashi-kun? You're spacing out," the bluenette's voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"I am fine. I'm just thinking of what I should do for the next two months," he replied, uttering a flawlessly concealed lie. He noticed the slight frown on the other's face and was about to question on it when Kuroko spoke up.

"Hokkaido is a very nice place, Akashi-kun. There are many things that you can do here while you are on a vacation."

"I am very much aware of that. But given that I am just a guest and I don't have my own car or many casual clothes, I don't see what I could possibly do in such a place whose vicinity I am not familiar with," he answered in a cool voice, running a hand through his already tousled hair.

"What kind of clothes did you even bring, Akashi-kun?" the bluenette queried, as he glanced at the side mirrors.

"Business clothes," the red-haired sighed in defeat.

"Guess we'll have to shop for some clothes," was the bluenette's answer. "Or you could borrow some of mine since we aren't that much different when it comes to the built. As for exploring Hokkaido, either Riko-san or I will accompany you so you don't have to worry about that."

The redhead simply hummed in appreciation, smiling inconspicuously with great amusement at the designer's antics.

"I'll hold onto that arrangement, Tetsuya," he casually replied, staring outside the window.

"Why are you calling me with my first name, Akashi-kun?" No doubt, a frown was etched onto that lovely face.

"It's something I've grown accustomed to. Addressing to someone by their first name, I mean."

"… I see," was all the response he received.

"Likewise, is it because of formality's sake that you are addressing to me by my last name?" The taller of the two asked.

"Accustomed."

* * *

"We're back," the bluenette announced as the two of them entered the empty house. Akashi analyzed his surroundings with a thoughtful gaze. It was a very simple two-story house, least to say. The walls are painted a shade of cream, giving an aura of comfort and easiness. Very spacious and heart-warming indeed, he thought, as he noticed that a limited number of furniture decorated the house. A few paintings here and there, family and friend pictures, soft white wholly carpet laid out, magazines about interior designing, a wok table, a semi-high ceiling, a medium-sized television… everything that a home could possibly have. There was a glass wall that seems to lead to a small garden outside.

"Lovely," was what the redhead muttered as he took with great appreciation the surroundings.

"I'm glad you like it."

Taking off his shoes, Akashi sauntered over to the couch, slowly sitting on it, sighing at its fluffiness.

"I have been meaning to ask but…," A glance to the bluenette. "Where is the owner?"

Kuroko flinched slightly at the question, shuffling on his feet as he bit his lower lip.

"About that…," he started, looking a bit uneasily. "Riko-san got engaged recently and she is planning to celebrate."

Akashi merely raised a brow, urging the designer to continue.

"She was asking if you may want to go and celebrate along with her," Kuroko replied hastily.

"I don't see why not."

"It's a bar," A sigh.

…

…

…

"Pardon?"

"I said that she plans to celebrate in a bar," Kuroko explained, a frown gracing his lips. "It's approximately fifteen minutes away from here. Her fiancée and she herself are paying for the expenses. But…," the bluenette reasoned. "If you want to rest, that is fine. We can give you a spare-"

"I'll come with you," Akashi replied with a small smile, confusing the bluenette. "Who am I to refuse such an offer? And, as you say, this is my vacation after all. I promise not to cause you any trouble and if such is the arrangement tonight, I'll gladly go with you."

"Ah…. Well…," the bluenette tried to come up with a decent answer, amusing the redhead. "Thank you. But your clothes…"

The CEO hummed lightly, placing his baggage beside him on the sofa. The bluenette approached him, sitting on the armchair as he curiously glanced at the said man's clothes.

"I think my brother got one step ahead of me."

With that said, he opened his bag, revealing a bunch of casual clothes…. And a black underwear on top of the pile. The two stared at it blankly for a few minutes before a faint sound of vein popping resonated throughout the silent room.

"That idiot," Akashi cursed as he harshly shoved the underwear to the very bottom of the baggage. In his anger, a faint chuckling could be heard. He slyly glanced at the bluenette who was covering his mouth, his figure trembling.

"Tetsuya, are you laughing?" he asked, smiling a tiny bit as a lovely smile graced the other's lips.

"I'm sorry," the bluenette apologized, a soft look on his face. "Your brother seems to know you well."

"Not more than how I know myself," he answered simply, closing the bag once again. "Will those clothes do?"

"I think Akashi-kun will look good in any clothes," Kuroko replied, his face returning to its original composed manner as he stood up, approached the key holder on the wall and took the keys to their respective rooms.

The redhead stood up, casually slinging the bag to one of his shoulders, following the designer up the small staircase.

"You did not create the design for this house?"

"Not at all," the designer answered simply upon reaching the top of the stairs. "This is the house of Riko-san's late mother after all. She just styled it so that it would suit her liking."

"But this house seems like a family house rather than…," he trailed off, trying to find the appropriate word.

"Indeed. But that's because this is the house where Riko-san plans to live with her future husband and kids. In a month's time, that is, we have to move out and give the couple their space," Kuroko answered.

"Move to where?" Akashi queried as they walked along the corridor, stopping by a room near the end of the hallway.

"My late parents' house here in Hokkaido. As soon as it's renovated and completely furnished, we'll have to move there. I hope you don't mind my none existent company then," the bluenette replied as he opened the door to the room.

"Not at all, Tetsuya." Akashi mumbled, stepping into the room.

"I'm glad," the bluenette stated, a faint smile on his lips. "Here is the key to your room. Though I have to warn you that Riko-san has a duplicate of all the keys in this house. She may barge in there and then once in a while so…. I apologize on her behalf in advance. Please rest for a while."

"What time do we leave?" the redhead asked before the man could completely shut the door.

"In two hours or so."

* * *

"_**So… is he handsome? Cool? Tell me the details**__!" _Aida Riko demanded from the other side of the line.

"_Riko-san, please lower your voice. You are in a church, remember?" _the male sighed, earning a small sorry from his friend. _"And yes, to answer your question, he is very charming if I say so myself. He has been… very polite."_

"_**Why are you speaking in English, Kuroko?" **_he could sense that the brunette was frowning.

"_Because he may hear us and it's very impolite to speak of someone,"_ he reasoned, brushing away his wet hair from his forehead.

"_**Fine. I'll just see for myself later. Let's talk about something else."**_

"Alright. How are things there at the church?" he asked as he sat on his bed.

"_**Everything's going smoothly. But there's this woman that's so annoying! I mean really! I told her that we already have a designer for the wedding and the reception party as well. She's been nagging at us all day,"**_ the brunette huffed all in one breath.

"You already have?"

"…_**Kuroko-kun," **_he could not help but shudder at the coldness and malice in the woman's voice. _**"You promised."**_

"Ah," he mentally scolded himself for forgetting something trivial. "Sorry about that. I'm just unsure if I am the right person for this."

"_**Don't be stupid, Kuroko-kun," **_Riko bluntly stated. _**"If there's anyone that can pull my dream wedding off, it has to be you and only you."**_

"You trust me so much, Riko-san."

"_**Though… I was really expecting that we'd marry at the same time…"**_

The designer's face slumped, his lips part a bit in a soft sigh while his eyes had grown icy cold.

"I'm sorry but can you please not remind me of it?" he asks in a low voice.

"_**I'm sorry. You know, you'll find someone better than her." **_

"True. I may find someone better but that doesn't erase anything, would it?" he answered with a sad smile.

"_**You're right… Of course you're right. But when you put it that way…"**_

"You don't have to worry about me, Riko-san," the bluenette reassured her. "Just handle the situation there and we can talk about this later, okay?"

"_**Alright," **_a soft sigh. _**"Go and get dressed already."**_

"I was about to."

"_**Kuroko-kun, don't tell me you just took a bath when I called…"**_

"I was just about to dry my hair-"

"_**WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! BAKA! GET DRESSED ALREADY OR YOU'LL GET SICK!" **_was the reprimanding he got before the line was cut off.

Closing his phone shut, he leaned against his bed casually, drying his wet hair and chest in the process as he fiddled with the hem of his black perfectly-fitted pants, a sad smile crossing his face. Such did not go unnoticed by the silent figure beyond the slightly ajar door, staring with calculating eyes at the petite bluenette.

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Akashi-kun?" he called to the redhead, knocking lightly on the door. He could hear some shuffling on the other side of the door and the soft tapping of the foot against the wood.

"_Coming."_

The door swung open, revealing the redhead CEO. Or so an irony of what he looks like now. The redhead's hair was tousled up in such a seductive manner, giving him a mysterious, yet captivating aura. He wore a plain white shirt, its sleeves reaching his elbows, and a black vest to go with it. He is wearing casual black pants that seemed to cling onto his legs perfectly, as well as a pair of simple white rubber shoes. To say that he looked ten years younger would not even fit as the perfect description. He still has an air of sophistication in him and he really does look younger and more at ease. However…

_He looks devilishly handsome._

Repressing himself from voicing out such thought, Kuroko chuckled lightly, meeting the other's amused stare. After all, to coincidentally wear the same clothes, except for the shoes, who could even repress a laugh full of mirth?

"Same taste, I presume?" the redhead smirked at him seductively. He ignored the faint shudder that went through his spine, smiling slightly at the other.

"My thoughts exactly," the bluenette replied as he descended the stairs with the taller following from behind.

"We'll be staying out a bit late so please bring your room key. Also, we have to turn off the lights except for that on the porch and-" Kuroko mumbled on as he reached out to open the door when all of a sudden, a pair of warm arms encircles his waist, hugging him possessively from behind. His whole body froze, not even the slightest bit comprehending what is happening.

"Hmm…," Akashi placed his chin on the bluenette's shoulder, inhaling his sweet vanilla scent, pushing away a few locks near his ear before whispering in a low and seductive voice. "If you keep doing that, I may end up advancing on you further more."

"Doing what?" Kuroko asked, frowning slightly at the breathlessness of his voice.

"You are a very peculiar person," A shiver through his spine. "So very peculiar and interesting. I have not done this kind of contact with anyone…," A tighter grip around him. "And yet, you, who I just met today…? You are quite a captivating mystery."

"What are you implying?" he asked carefully, his hand still on the doorknob.

"What I am implying is," a hand grabbed the bluenette's chin gently, turning it sideward so that their eyes meet. Kuroko cringed at the close proximity; especially at the way those eyes seemed to assess him. "If you keep on captivating me like this, I may end up doing something that both of us may regret in the near future."

"But I'm not even doing anything…"

"Yet," The taller of the two completed the sentence, letting go of the bluenette who sighed inwardly. "And yet to have this kind of hold on me, I have to say, I am not the only complicated one to handle here."

"What are you trying to say?" Kuroko asked, turning around to face the other man.

"I'm saying...," A frown graced Akashi's lips. "You better be prepared. "

"… I still don't get it," Kuroko sighed.

"You'll know either way," The redhead smirked as he walked past the bluenette.

Kuroko sighed, glancing at his hands, realizing that they were shaking slightly. He clenched his fist tightly, urging himself, as well as his rapidly palpitating heart to calm down. He closed the door with a soft click, taking a deep breath before turning around and looking at the redhead who leaned casually against his car.

"Shall we go, Tetsuya?" Akashi smirked, stretching out a hand towards the captivated male.

And with such an offer, what kind of person could ever refuse? Taking slow steps deliberately, he reached the redhead who simply took his hand and kissed the skin lightly.

"Lovely." was all he uttered as he used it to caress his own cheek. "I'll drive."

The bluenette blinked, realizing that the other took his car keys from his grasp, hoping onto the driver's seat soon thereafter.

"You are not playing fair, Akashi-kun," Kuroko mumbled as he entered the passenger's seat.

"Believe me, I am," the redhead smirked. "After all, I am a tactician."

_Why am I not the least bit surprised?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

* * *

**Kato: I AM TORN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! YOU'LL KNOW WHY. ****Kill me now. *SHOT* XD Yeah. This is the longest chapter I have ever written. Did it suck? TT^TT I'm so sorry! Please read and review!**

**NOTE: Please like the page "Kuroko no Basuke : GenX" (as is). Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 5 : My Sin

**Kato: ****My name is Kato Chinatsu and we're back for a new chapter of "A Beautiful Affair". My head is throbbing right now and I am really… really sleepy at the moment so to speak. My aching head just won't spare me. *sighs* Anyway, let us start off with the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Just this story and my ideas.**

**Words of Gratitude: ****To those who reviewed and added this story to their favourites or alerts, to the yaoi doujins I have been reading and to "Just BL" for being my background song. If you have not heard of the song yet, as a yaoi fan, you would be missing 95% of your life.**

**Warnings: ****This is a yaoi fic so…. do understand that.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : My sin**

"_Even with these tainted hands that pressed against the coldness of the asphalt, even with these clouded eyes that gazed past reality in itself, even with these assaulted lips that claimed, swallowed many cries, this… you are my greatest sin._

* * *

"Street name?"

"I don't remember…"

A sigh.

"Bar name?"

"She didn't give it…"

An exasperate sigh.

"What details did she give you?"

"It's below a hotel called Evergreen's Silhouette."

A nod.

"Got it," was the curt reply.

The tension in the car did not go unnoticed y the two occupants who opted to stay quiet during the duration of the ride. The passenger simply stared outside, his hands lightly fidgeting on his lap. The redhead stared ahead of him, eyes fixated on the road, glancing once in a while at the fidgeting bluenette.

"Calm down," Akashi mumbled, chuckling mentally as the other cringed upon the other breaking the silence. "It's not as if I am going to pounce on you all of a sudden."

"That's not a funny joke, Akashi-kun," Kuroko mumbled, glancing for the first time at the redhead.

"Who says I am kidding?" the redhead chuckled. "Who knows? Maybe something may happen tonight."

"Are you expecting something, Akashi-kun?" the bluenette arched an incredulous brow.

"Honestly speaking?" the redhead flashed a small smile.

A nod.

"Then yes," A smirk was plastered onto the other's face.

Kuroko's face remained impassive, wondering what he should feel of the redhead's honest reply. Shrugging the thought off, he opted to share ahead, knowing that they are reaching their destination anytime soon.

"How do you know the location?" The bluenette asked with utmost curiosity.

"Let's just say…," Akashi replied as he swerved the car to the right. "There was this business meeting my father and I were invited to attend, and we just happened to have stayed there for a night."

"Oh.," was all that the bluenette uttered.

None of them uttered another word, even upon arriving at the hotel. An even greater, suffocating silence enveloped them as they just stared ahead until the CEO opened the door to his side and stepped outside. Kuroko heaved a small sigh, as he looked down at his lap. Straightening his back, he reached for the handle but the door was immediately opened for him.

"Come. Let's go," Akashi smiled a tiny bit, reaching for the other's hand as the bluenette stepped out in a slight daze.

"You can let go of my hand now, Akashi-kun," he mumbled as he pointedly looked at their entwined hands, noting how warm and oddly comforting it feels.

"There's no harm in this, is there?" Akashi smirked, lifting their linked hands. "Unless we…," The redhead made a move to intertwine their fingers.

"Do that and I'll leave you here," was the threat that came out of the bluenette's lips that were contorted in a slight grimace.

A disappointed sigh was released.

"Fine. Let me just stay beside you for the night."

"Alright," the designer agreed. "You can stay close but I can't guarantee any none-contact with the others invited."

"Fair enough," the redhead answered as they entered the establishment.

* * *

The loud booming of the bass, the strutting figures of barely clothed dancers sensually, seductively swaying to the music, the close intimate touches, subtle as it seems, the gyrating of hips, the bright multi-colored lights, the mixed scent of sweat and intimacy and alcohol, the loud chattering of the dancers, and the manipulation of the deejay, constantly changing the tempo of the song from fast to slow…

It made their eyes twitch. None of them appreciate the atmosphere. But to Kuroko, he had to go for the sake of his friend, Riko. And for the redhead, he had to go for the sake of the bluenette. He is not about to leave this innocent rabbit with a pack of horny wolves. Either way, it was a sacrifice to satisfy the brunette. Stepping closer to Kuroko, the CEO wrapped a protective hand on the bluenette's waist, earning him a slight click of a tongue.

"Just stay close," the redhead sighed. "They're already looking at you like some animals deprived of food."

True to his words, as he glanced around, he caught the heated, suggestive stares of both male and female dancers on the floor, on the booths, near the bar… But what bothered him most is that he was sure more than half of them belonged to his companion.

"It's not just me, Akashi-kun," Kuroko voiced out his thoughts.

"Want to wrap your arms around me as well?" the redhead teased playfully, earning him a slight grimace. "They can't touch me even if they dare," He chuckled in amusement, wrapping his arm tighter around the bluenette's waist. "But you..."

Kuroko shuddered lightly.

"You sound like a… possessive… lover."

"I'm not going to let my current object of intrigue be swept. And consider this as me trying to charm you," was the smooth response.

The interior designer merely sighed as he was led, a hand wrapped possessively around his waist. He scanned his surroundings, as they moved smoothly past the crowd. He spotted a mop of brown hair in a private booth not so far in front of him.

"Riko-san," he called in a slightly louder monotonous tone, hoping that she would hear his voice from the loud bass.

She seemed to have heard, fortunately, as she spun around, a cocktail drink on one of her hands. She had removed her ponytail, allowing her hair to cascade down the sides of her face, crowning her lovingly. She beamed upon seeing the bluenette, immediately standing up from her seat and ran towards him, giving him a death hug, not noticing the other new comer.

"Kuroko-kun, you came!" she uttered giddily, as she squeezed the life out of him.

"R-Riko-san…," he gasped lightly, feeling lightheaded at the lack of air.

"Oops. Sorry!" she mumbled.

"I promised, didn't I?" Kuroko replied to the earlier statement, flexing his shoulders from the tight hug, glancing at his companion who has an impassive look on his face. Riko noticed his glance and looked at the other new comer, who, apparently, she had not noticed in her giddiness. Her eyes widened at the man's devilish looks, composed on the outside but seemed to be hiding an annoyance within, and that build. So… perfect?

"Akashi Seijuuro-kun?" she inquired in an incredulous voice, stepping back slightly from the two.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Aida Riko. I'm Akashi Seijuuro, CEO of the Teiko Enterprise Inc. I look forward to working with you," Akashi nodded in acknowledgement, reaching for one of the brunette's hand and planting a feather-light kiss on the top.

"There's no need for formalities, Akashi-kun," Riko replied as she retracted her hand away and smiled politely at the two. "Come. Let me introduce you to my fiancée."

She pulled along Kuroko and the redhead simply followed, assessing the throng of guests.

"This is my fiancée, Hyuuga Junpei. He works as the Vice President of Seirin Enterprises," Riko gestured to a raven-haired tall man wearing a pair of spectacles and casual attire. He nodded in acknowledgement at the two, a smile on his face and gestured for them to sit with them. "The others there are our workmates as well on the same enterprise. Izuki-kun, Mitobe-kun, and Kogane-kun," The three stood up simultaneously and bowed at the two newcomers.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Akashi mumbled in a professional tone as they were ushered to their seats, his grip on the bluenette's waist tightening in the process. And such gesture did not go unnoticed to anyone.

"Uh… Kuroko-kun… That…," Riko pointedly looked at the hand on her friend's waist.

"Protection," Akashi simply replied, looking pointedly at the other occupants of the club who stared heatedly at them.

"I see," the brunette nodded in understanding, but not after arching a delicate brow at the redhead's protectiveness.

"It's been a while, Kuroko. How was America and Kagami?" Hyuuga inquired as he handed to them the menu.

"Kagami-kun is fine," Kuroko answered as he glanced at the menu with mild interest. "Business is booming like always. There are not so much changes other than the new clients here and there. I can't really say much about America. It's the same as well, I guess?"

"Can you two stop talking about business for once?" Riko sighed exasperatedly. "This is a celebration, not a meeting."

"Ah, sorry," the bespectacled man apologized, changing the topic. "How is your sister then?"

The waiter approached their table and asked for their orders, but not after assessing the party with suggestive looks to which the occupants inwardly blanched. Kuroko immediately stated his order, earning him a couple of frowns from the other occupants.

"Salad?" Akashi queried when the waiter left.

"I'm not hungry. And I have little appetite," Kuroko answered in a cool voice before turning to the vice president of their company. "My sister is well, thank you. The last time I called her, four months ago, she had already given birth to a healthy baby girl."

"That's great, Kuroko-kun!" Riko exclaimed happily. "Aren't you excited to see her?"

"I suppose I am," he answered with a soft smile on his lips, his eyes softening at the thought. The redhead stared with calculative eyes at the bluenette, wondering if the bluenette has some sort of fondness over children.

"He is fond of children," Riko answered, looking at Akashi with a bright smile.

"Pardon?" the redhead mumbled.

"Kuroko-kun has a passion for children. He is very popular among the kids. He wanted to pursue education before because he wants to become a kindergarten teacher," Riko answered simply, earning herself a frown from the said bluenette.

"Why didn't you?" Akashi inquired incredulously, glancing at Kuroko who shrugged at the question.

"My parents want me to pursue interior designing. I do have a passion for children but I did not pursue the course I wanted because I want to make my parents happy," Kuroko answered.

"I see…"

"If you are thinking if I am regretting following my parents' decisions for me, then no. I am happy with my life as of now," the bluenette continued as he glanced at the occupants of the booth. Yes. He has never been happier working with this group of people. This group of multi-personality individuals. This group… his very own family.

"Kuroko, you are spacing out again," Izuki's voice snapped him out of his reverie. He blinked a couple of times, glancing at the pair of teasing black eyes.

"Ah. I'm sorry. I was just thinking of something," he apologized.

"Ease up a bit, Kuroko," the playful of them all encouraged. Kogane Shinji. "Riko-san will throw a fit if she sees you mopping around."

"Where is she by the way?" Kuroko inquired upon realizing that she is not there on the booth with them and so is the vice.

"They just went to the dance floor. All of us have eaten already so I guess you and Akashi-san enjoy your meals," Kogane reached out and ruffled the bluenette's hair playfully before excusing themselves, Izuki, Mitobe, and him, to the dance floor.

"You seem to be pretty close to them," Akashi commented as the bluenette fixed his hair.

"They're what you can call as my family, I guess. They're the only ones I have," Kuroko answered, glancing at the redhead.

"Hmm… just family? No strings attached?"

"No. I don't have any other form of relationships with them," Kuroko answered truthfully.

"That's good," the redhead commented, sighing as he wrapped his arms around the bluenette tightly, thanking that their booth is far from the wandering eyes of the occupants off the establishment. He rested his chin on Kuroko's shoulder, closing his eyes tiredly.

"Are you okay?" Kuroko inquired, squirming lightly at the other's hold, wondering if anyone may notice them but doubted it.

"Not really," the redhead answered truthfully. "I'm sleep deprived. I just want to rest."

"Maybe we should tell Riko-san that-"

"No need," Akashi lifted one of his arms, a key in his palm. "Your friend already gave us a go signal to just leave when we want to after eating dinner. They plan on staying here for a long while so they, apparently, registered for a couple of rooms at the hotel above."

"We're staying in one room?" Kuroko inquired, seeing that there is only one key.

"Apparently," A chuckle escaped through the redhead's lips. "Unless you have any complaints on it."

"I'm not particularly picky," the designer answered, detaching himself immediately from the redhead as the waiter approached them from a distance.

"Here is your Italian Salsa di Noci and Arugula and Beet Salad," the waiter announced, placing the dishes on the table. "Will there be anything else?"

"Bring in a couple of your wines," the redhead answered, startling the bluenette.

"Which ones, sir?" the man inquired politely.

"Surprise me." Akashi answered, dismissing the butler.

"Wine?" the bluenette could not help but inquire.

"I just want to loosen up a bit. Believe me. I have a high tolerance for alcohol. You won't be carrying me up later," Akashi answered casually as the waiter came back with a couple of bottles, making the bluenette wince at the sight. The redhead casually handed his credit card to the man, not bothering to ask for the price.

The bluenette frowned as he picked up his fork and dug onto his food, keeping his gaze fixated onto the plate as the redhead glanced at the bar to make sure that the waiter does not do anything funny. Kuroko glanced at the bottles of wine, wondering idly if the CEO would be able to finish those wines.

"Would you care to share them with me?" Akashi inquired, glancing sideways at the bluenette who simply stared in surprise.

"I… have never drink wine." Kuroko answered with all due honesty.

"Never?"

"Never."

"Not once?"

"Not once."

A chuckle.

"That's no problem. We have all the wines here. Let's share on it," Akashi offered as he received his card back.

"No th-" Kuroko tried to excuse himself but was cut off by a finger placed on his lips.

"Sooner or later, you'll have to drink one too when you are interacting with other business managers. You have to try and see your tolerance or at least get familiar with the different kinds of wines so you'll know which ones to avoid," Akashi reasoned as he opened one bottle and poured them each a glass. "Here. Just take small sips."

Kuroko hesitantly reached for his glass, placing his fork back on his plate. He stared at the red liquid in his glass and his eyes visibly twitched.

"Ease up a bit," Akashi whispered to his ear as he wrapped his arms around the bluenette's waist.

"I would if you would detach from me, Akashi-kun," Kuroko replied with a soft sigh.

"No can do. I'm feeling slightly cold," the redhead answered as he slowly gulped down his wine with one of his hands holding his glass.

The bluenette stared at the redhead, taking in the subtle closing of his eyes as he drank the liquid, the smooth bobbing of his prominent Adam's apple, and the satisfaction he has on his face.

"Like what you see?" A smirk etched itself on those perfect lips, startling the bluenette who glanced into those heterochromatic eyes that seemed to glint with amusement.

"Nothing, Akashi-kun," Kuroko replied as he slowly took sips from his glass, wincing at the sweet but slightly bitter taste of the wine upon his tongue.

"Drink slowly. It gets better," Akashi encouraged. His mismatched eyes stared intently at the other whose eyelids slowly drifted close as if in concentration. True to the redhead's words, the wine did get better. It feels warm, in a good sense, as it flowed down his throat. He opened his eyes and let a soft satisfied sigh escape from his lips.

"I take it that you like it," Akashi presumed, his voice a bit huskier than normal. "Another shot?"

"Is it okay? Won't I get drunk?" Kuroko queried, his voice laced with hesitance.

"I'll carry you if that happens," Akashi replied with a smirk.

Kuroko hesitantly nodded at that, watching as Akashi poured him another glass. He uttered a small "Thank you" before taking small sips again. The redhead dug into his own food, twirling the pasta around his fork before placing it in his mouth, taking his time in chewing his food properly. He took casual glances once in a while at the bluenette who had settled to eating his own food as well.

"Say "ah"," Akashi instructed the bluenette, twirling around some of the pasta in his fork. The bluenette looked at him with a slightly startled expression, frowning lightly as the redhead held the… pasta-filled fork to him, as if coaxing him to eat it.

"Akashi-kun…," he mumbled.

The other did not give an answer, simply placing the fork near to the other's mouth. Kuroko sighed lightly before parting his lips, wide enough for the other to place the pasta-filled fork inside. He bit lightly onto the fork, pulling the pasta into his mouth, letting the fork out of his lips by parting his lips lightly. He chewed onto the pasta, smiling lightly at the taste.

"You have a bit of sauce here," the redhead reached out and wiped the sauce from the corner of the other's lips, looking at it lightly before licking it away with a sweep of his wet tongue.

The other did not comment as his mind is partially clouded by the wine he drank earlier. He is still sober alright. But his capability to think is slowly leaving him.

"You look dazed. Is something wrong?" Akashi queried, a frown on his face.

"It's nothing, Akashi-kun," Kuroko replied, drinking the rest of his wine, unaware of the calculative stare upon him.

* * *

_Guess he can't hold his liquor._

The devilishly handsome CEO of Teiko Enterprises thought as he stared at the dazed bluenette beside him. Maybe he shouldn't have allowed the bluenette to drink wine. Who would have thought that a few glasses would do this to him already? He glanced around, trying to look for the bluenette's female friend or anyone from their table earlier but could not find any of them.

_They must be deep in that throng of dancers._

He glanced again at the dazed bluenette before pulling him close, placing an arm around his waist and a hand on the back of his head, cradling the bluenette close in case he falls asleep all of a sudden.

"Tetsuya, are you alright?" Akashi asked sharply, tilting the bluenette's chin upward.

Clouded powder blue eyes stared into his mismatched eyed. Lips parted lightly, letting his breath leave in gentle puffs. Akashi could only think of one thing as he stared at the bluenette's face.

_Drunk. __**DEFINITELY **__drunk._

"I'll guess I have to carry you, little rabbit," Akashi chuckled, pressing his nose lightly against the other before pulling him onto his lap, preparing to carry him. Heaving both of them up was a bad mistake.

Both of them fell back onto the seats rather harshly. But that was the least of their concerns. Or at least, to the heterochromatic redhead whose eyes widened visibly as a pair of warm lips were placed lightly upon his.

_Such sinful, sweet lips…_

Akashi thought to himself, trying to cling onto his sane side as the overwhelming need to thoroughly harass those soft lips upon his crossed his mind. He swept his cunning wet tongue on the lower lip of his prey, groaning inwardly as the lips eagerly parted, allowing him to push his tongue past them and explore the other's sweet cavern.

The bluenette was too lost to even know rationally what is happening at that moment. All that registered in his mind was the feeling. That sweet sweet feeling.

"Nngh…," Kuroko mewled in his drunken haze, clutching at the redhead's t-shirt as the other's tongue delve deeper inside his mouth, exploring it with such breath-taking passion. Shyly, he licked the intrusive tongue, making the other still for a moment before his tongue was assaulted ravenously.

_Delicious…_

Tongues danced languidly against each other, in a desperate attempt to feel more of that sinful satisfaction. Ragged breaths, slick sounds of lick after lick… that was all that they could hear, drowning out the booming of the bass. Akashi wrapped his arms around that petite waist, pulling the man closer as he pulled away reluctantly from those lips to catch their breaths. He glanced slyly at the face of his object of lust, his eyes clouding almost in an animalistic way as he took in flushed cheeks, swollen parted wet red lips, slightly disheveled hair, and a pair of lustful powder blue eyes. Growling, he leaned forward and sucked on the bluenette's pale neck, taking great satisfaction the drawling mewl and the hands that came upon his hair, disheveling it even more, pushing his head closer to his prey's neck. Needing… wanting... Kuroko needed more. Even in his drunken haze, he wanted… no… needed a whole lot more. Akashi continued to suck vigorously on the pale neck, biting once in a while, leaving bite marks on his wake. Roughly, he pulled the boy closer by the waist, resulting in that delicious friction between their thighs. The bluenette gasped loudly, his eyes clouding ever more. This feeling… this deliciously exciting feeling…

_What am I doing to Tetsuya…?_

"A-Akashi-kun…," he moaned, pushing himself closer to the redhead, moving back and forth the other's lap. He leaned down, sweat trickling down his cheeks in such a seductive fashion, to whisper into the redhead's ear, brushing a few lock of hair away from said ear with his lips before licking the inside languidly. He whispered his lustful request, snapping that sliver thread of sanity the usually composed Akashi Seijuuro had. Hell be damned, he thought to himself as he, with such strength, lifted the man in his lap, crossing those legs around his own waist while carrying him with such practiced ease past the crowd onto the elevator, if he would not grant the bluenette's oh so tempting request. He was not a saint after all, to refuse such an alluring offer. And accept, he does, growling as he pushed the bluenette against the wall of the elevator as soon as the doors closed, slipping a hand underneath Kuroko's own shirt and caressing that soft, almost porcelain-like skin. He groaned, hoping that the damned elevator would move faster as the bluenette's lustful, seductive moans filled the elevator as Kuroko incessantly kisses his lips feverishly while blatantly grinding against his, by now, clothed arousal. He tried to hang onto a thread of his torn sanity, trying to convince himself that the wait would be worthwhile. But oh, who could ever resist such temptation when it is in front of you? When those words the bluenette uttered earlier reverberated through his mind.

"_I want you, Akashi-kun…"_

_._

_._

_._

**To be continued**

* * *

**Kato: ****You may scourge me now. I'll die happily and all those stuff. No seriously. Did I fail in this? I think I did. Golly, I think I did. Tell me what you think on your reviews. THIS IS MY FIRST SHOT AT ANYTHING CLOSE TO RATED M SO PLEASE TELL ME. :( I mean it. This is my first try and I am hesitant. I leave the judging to you.**


	7. Chapter 6 : Proposition

**NOTE: DO NOT KILL THIS AUTHOR. She has a valid excuse. Well, at least that's what she thinks.**

**Kato: Er... hehehe... *dodges flying knives/tomatoes/etc...* So yeah... I sincerely, bury me to death honestly, apologize for the... er... many months delay for this chapter. I will skip the long explanation and go forth with just one word to explain it all.**

**OBLIGATIONS.**

**So... there.**

**NOTE****: Just like the "Kuroko No Basuke : GenX" page. **

**Disclaimers****: I own nothing of Kuroko no Basket.**

**Words of Gratitude****: Many thanks to those who reviewed, faved this story, followed this story, faved and followed me. :D It means a whole lot to me. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Proposition**

_There were never choices to choose from. There was only an inevitable "yes" for an answer._

* * *

Regret.

A twinge of regret.

A very miniscule feeling of regret.

That was the only thing that he could, with due honesty, say that he felt at that moment. Perhaps, such would only last temporarily. It would wear off, most probably, for he was not one to dwell on his past mistakes. And yet, as stray beams of sunlight passes through the gaps in between the dark curtains of the room, landing themselves on a certain naked figure, as if caressing the smooth, porcelain-like lithe body of its owner, an imaginary lump lodged itself onto the redhead's throat, giving him the implications that his regret may last for... let's say, quite some time.

As a mantra of "Perhaps I should have done it." lodged itself onto his brain, he looked at the body beside him, wrapping the shared blanket comfortably against the other as the events from the previous night crossed his mind.

* * *

_Most probably and without a doubt, that... few minutes ride on the elevator had been one of the worst experiences in his life. In such a confined space, having someone does some... tempting ministrations on you has to be, at some level, hell. His hand tightened around the bluenette as a puff of air was blown to the column of his neck. He casted a glance downward, noting the glazed look on the bluenette's eyes and the flushness of his cheeks. He cringed at the sight and looked away, a frown on his face._

_No... This is not morally right. He is a better person than this. How stupid must he be for wanting to do this with a... barely an acquaintance and a drunken man, no less? His consciousness will gnaw at him for this, as well as his... barely existent guilt._

_No..._

_He will not do this. He will not do such irrational things without the other's consent with a rational mind._

"_Akashi-kun...," the breathless and seemingly tired voice of the bluenette snapped him out of his slight reverie. Heaving a small, inaudible sigh, he cradled the bluenette tightly to him, supporting his body to his side. He would possibly regret this but he knows it would be the best decision._

"_I'll get you to bed, alright? Just stay conscious for a little while longer," he murmurs, not getting any subtle responses from the bluenette._

_And he'd be damned it this is not "the right thing to do"._

* * *

_A soft click resounded throughout the room before the door swung open, revealing two figures trudging towards the bed. Or rather, one is attempting to bring them both to the bed without causing any harm to the other._

"_You're not exactly light for your small built," Akashi grunted, securing an arm on the bluenette's waist. The bluenette only mumbled some incoherent things before the redhead trudged towards the bed, carefully placing the bluenette on the bed. Said bluenette immediately closed his eyes upon feeling the soft weight on his back._

'_Don't tell me he's already fallen asleep...'_

_The soft even breathing of the bluenette confirmed his guess. He placed one of his palms on his forehead, sensing an oncoming headache forcing its way to him._

'_Don't hate me for this then,' he thought to himself as he took the liberty to strip off the man's clothing, starting with his vest, to his top, then to his shoes, socks, and pants. Each time, his eyes would linger on every exposed skin, drinking in every part of the body of the person of his intrigue._

'_This restraint will be worth it if he comes to trusting me after this whole ordeal,' he reasoned to himself as he covered the petite body with a thick blanket before stripping himself of his own clothing, leaving only himself with his boxers, as with the other male._

'_Then again, this would be reasonable enough,' he thought to himself as he climbs underneath the blanket, wrapping his arms around the sleeping bluenette, humming appreciatively at the additional warmth. 'Something that cannot be considered so much as trivial would not cause anyone any harm.'_

_That was what he thought as he brings the bluenette closer to him, relishing in the warmth that exudes from the other's body._

'_Compensation,' he jests before sleeping himself._

* * *

And so, there he was, waiting for the bluenette to wake up, hasty almost of being there, beside the designer when he awakens. He simply lay there, beside the bluenette, resting his elbow against the bed and using his palm as some form of platform, watching the sleeping figure with an unfathomable expression on his face.

'_Indeed, what an intriguing person. Though I wonder... Does he remember what transpired the night before? Hmm...'_

"I hope he wakes up soon," Akashi murmured to himself as he plops himself onto the bed, staring intently at the ceiling as if finding it somewhat interesting all of a sudden.

* * *

'_My head feels heavy,' a_ certain bluenette thought begrudgingly, a soft grunt escaping from his lips at the feeling. Slowly, he opened his eyes, blinking feverishly a couple of times, trying to adjust his eyes to his surroundings, groaning as a heavy pounding resonates in his head.

"Do you want me to get you some water?" a voice ever so casual asks him, startling him for a second. Slowly, he glances towards the figure beside him, cringing as he did so.

Akashi Seijuuro, a well-renowned architect and CEO of the Teiko Enterprise Inc., lay there beside him, his face completely and utterly composed, though his hair is tousled up, but not that atrociously. Bed hair most probably. His gaze seems disinterested from first glance but the bluenette can see hints of complex emotions hidden in his mysterious gaze. But none of them bothered him that much. Not his eyes. Nor his presence. Or his gaze. Or his face.

No.

It was his body.

Specifically, his naked chest.

_Naked chest..._

A glance to his own body downwards confirmed his suspicions.

"I didn't do anything, I give you my word," Akashi murmured, sitting up, running a hand through his hair in the process. The blanket slid sown to his waist, revealing completely his naked chest.

"What happened last night?" Kuroko rasped, looking away from the male, pleasantry the least of his concern.

The redhead didn't reply, reaching up to the table beside the bed and taking a glass of water before handing it to the bluenette who took it without a word.

"You were drunk last night. I carried you to this room and undressed you because you already fell asleep by then," he explained as the bluenette took small sips from the glass.

"Is that all?" Kuroko asked after much contemplation on the situation.

"Well...," a small smirk formed itself on the redhead's lips at the query. "Do you want to get into details of what we did? Don't worry though," he assures the slowly panicking bluenette. "I did not do anything after you fell asleep. I'm not that... kind of person."

The bluenette groans, ignoring the throbbing pain on his head.

'_How shameful can I get?'_ he asks rhetorically, lowering his head in shame.

A soft caress to his hair made him glance up, drinking in the sight of the redhead's unusually soft gaze at him.

"I have a fair share on what happened the night before. Don't think of it as something that trivial. No one noticed what happened either way," he assured the bluenette as he plays with the silky locks of his hair.

"... 'That' did not happen, right?" The designer queries again, needing the assurance for himself.

"If it qualms you, I have no intention to do... 'that', as you prefer to address to it, without your consent and you in your rational mind," was the response.

The bluenette slightly shuffled from where he sat, his gaze transfixed once again to the side.

"You did not exactly say that you have no intentions to really do such a thing, Akashi-kun," he commented, incredulity present in his tone of voice.

"I cannot surely confirm my action," Akashi immediately answered, getting out of the bed and putting on his pants, taking slight satisfaction at the bluenette's flustered appearance. "After all, what prevented my actions last night were merely my... conscience and the fact that I would rather not have you hate or curse my existence for eternity," he smiled wryly at the other.

"Your point...?"

"Do not take this as a... hmm... sign that I would not do anything to you. Rest assured, I do not plan on anything that you would despise, nor do I plan anything that requires brute force," The warning that the redhead gave did not faze the blank expression on the bluenette's features. Rather, only the smallest of frown set itself on the bluenette's face.

"What if I am not interested in such... _relationship?_" He questions, pausing a bit as he tries to find an appropriate term for whatever the redhead had engaged them to.

"You cannot be serious, Tetsuya," was the retort. Akashi leans towards the bluenette, placing a hand on his chin and tipping it upwards to meet his gaze. "_Uninterested_? After last night, I highly doubt that you are anywhere near being _uninterested_. You and I both know that there is something about the other that intrigues us. You cannot escape from me as much as I cannot escape from you."

A deafening silence filled the room as the bluenette tries to come up with a form of reason to that claim. But how and what to reason, when the claim was in itself, accurate? He gazes into those heterochromatic eyes, gauging any forms of deceit but found none. What are the odds, he wonders.

"Do you plan on letting this game run for as long as you can until your interest dries up, Akashi-kun?" he challenges the other, who simply smiled wryly at him.

"Of course not," a caress to one of his cheeks. "Two months. No more, no less. If I can't capture you by then, I will solely leave you on your own. No deceit or lies on my part. That I can guarantee."

"But if you win?" Kuroko asks, trying to mask his slight hesitance with his blank stare.

"But if I win...," the redhead drawls, leaning towards one of the bluenette's ears. "If I win, there's no escape for you," he murmurs in a husky tone laced with... what could only be classified as danger. "So you best be wary, Tetsuya. I won't be letting you off my sight so easily."

"What could even make you interested in me, Akashi-kun? We barely even know each other," his breathlessness irked him, but he did not show it.

A chuckle resonated throughout his ear, sending a pleasurable shiver down his spine.

"Five things I can truly say I know about you Tetsuya," the redhead answers as he slightly pulls away, ignoring the first inquiry.

"One, you are a very serious and quite emotionless person."

"Two, you are very dedicated of everything that you are involve in, whether job or a relationship, there is no exception to your dedication."

"Three, you have very little appetite. That I can guarantee. Though I do wonder why you are not that light," A jab was accurately punctuated on his ribs, inducing a wince from him.

"Four, you are quite irresistible," the bluenette looked away in embarrassment.

"And the fifth?" he asked.

"You cannot hold your liquor well," the redhead answers nonchalantly. "That is why I will make sure that you are not to consume anymore alcoholic beverages," he glanced towards the bluenette before smirking devilishly. "Not that there is a need to, I bet."

"Most definitely," the bluenette murmured, becoming aware once again of the pounding on his head.

"Go and take a bath then," Akashi offered. "It will help you clear up your mind, I assure you. And it would be the best action before we have our breakfast brought in."

"... Alright," was the small confirmation or rather, a sign of resignation as the bluenette tries to stand up.

"Before I forget," Kuroko looked up upon hearing the redhead speak, wondering if he has forgotten something to say. Before he could even ask, a pair of lips claimed his, almost in a careful manner. Too stunned to move, he did not notice the arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer. A devilish tongue swept against his lower lip, nibbling it once before those lips pulled away. He could only gaze, stunned, at the redhead who seemed to smile with satisfaction.

"Compensation."

"What?" he asked, breathless.

"That's mere compensation with what you put me through until now," the redhead merely responded before sitting casually on the side of the bed.

Blushing with undeniable embarrassment, the bluenette carefully got up from the bed, the blanket wrapped around his body securely before he wobbled towards the bathroom, closing the door shut immediately.

'_What's happening to me?' _he asked no one as he leaned against the door, closing his eyes for a mere second. Whatever the redhead has up his sleeves on this little game that they are playing, most definitely than not, he would be engaged into it without him knowing, and the thought, for some odd reason does not even induce fear into him.

Akashi Seijuuro. For some reason, just the name of the man sends goose bumps all over his body. He knows that this man cannot be taken lightly. That this man, no matter the odds, once his eyes are set on attaining something, anything at all, he is bound to get it. And Kuroko doubts that he is an exception. Either way, the bluenette only knows one thing for sure.

Akashi Seijuuro.

A successful and well-renowned architect and CEO of Teiko Enterprise Inc.

His business partner as of the moment.

And...

A person who happens to be living with him, under one roof.

He swears it... no... he is sure about it.

Akashi Seijuuro will be the death of him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

* * *

**NOTE: Do not kill me for the no M-scene. Bear with it. *slaps you all with a fish* XD Kidding. But yeah, Akashi would not be Akashi if he does not have any restraint. I'll try my best to incorporate their characters more on the next chapter which I hopefully may be able to post next week, depending on my HECTIC, HELLISH schedule. So yeah. Read and review and many thanks again! **


	8. Chapter 7 : No Strings Attached

**Kato: I am still alive! *beams* My review classes are killing me... *sighs* And they are not getting any better... *sighs* So yeah, dear readers, this poor authoress is suffering from classes and professors that apparently have difficulties on sending me lecture notes for classes I have missed. QAQ It's so hard to struggle, what more when they are not even sending me the notes and papers needed? QAQ So yeah, let's just ignore my rant and proceed with the chapter.**

**So this poor authoress has come up with the decision to add at least some twists on the chapter, not to get the story even more complicated and all but to add more... er... juices, as you dear readers put it. And no, don't expect M scenes soon. As much as the "you were born for this" related reviews are... I don't know if that is a compliment or not... well, I am still preparing my writing style for that. I mean, yeah, I've read and seen LOTS of yaoi but never got the courage to write it. Sooooooooo, yep.**

**WARNINGS: Er... I guess none at this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko no Basket. It solely belongs to its creator. I only claim this story. The plot is inspired by a show I which trailer I only watched. *TROLL***

**WORDS OF GRATITUDE: Words of gratitude to ****namidacchi-san**** and Rue Chan for their kind words. ^_^ Thank you as well for those who have reviewed, faved, followed, especially to those that listed me as one of their favourite authors. That means a whole lot to me. **

* * *

**Chapter 7 – No Strings Attached**

"_In the world of business, emotions do not exist. Whatever happens outside of business stays out of business. That's how things work and that's there all to it."_

* * *

Crafty and shrewd. Respected, yet detested. Acknowledged, but to a certain extent. That is Akashi Seijuuro in the world of business. In the world where steps are not to be taken lightly and performed flawlessly, it seems more like a battle of tacticians by which, whoever is able to outsmart and outdo the other shifts a step higher. Yet, in this world, Akashi Seijuuro does not move by a mere 'shift'. He moves in great, dignified strides, moving in such a pace that bypasses others that took thousands of businessmen a great amount of dedication and perseverance just to give themselves their own renowned name. Don't get him wrong, dedication and perseverance... he possesses them both and more. But, with such a mind and experience he had beforehand, before engaging into the real set-up, he easily manipulates them all. All in the palm of his hands. All through his careful and accurate calculations. He does not take a step without gauging the waters. That's how careful the man is. Or so he thought.

With dull heterochromatic eyes, he stared blankly at the door to the bathroom, where his... shared occupant is currently taking his bath. His actions... he himself cannot gauge... cannot discern what made him decide such. What made him decide or rather, to possess this need to stake a claim at the designer. Thinking of his actions the day before, he did seem... uncontrollable to some sense. Intolerable. Yes... that's the word he was looking for. He just could not seem to grasp it, no matter how he views the situation. Not once did he desire another, let alone a man. He's convinced that Kuroko Tetsuya is the only exception to his unfazed demeanor. He simply could not decipher why he was so keen, so attuned to the bluenette. Interest. That's the only hypothesis he could draw. The man was interesting. Quite so. There were no limitations to what the redhead deemed as "interesting" about the other. It was just him. Everything about Kuroko Tetsuya... interests Akashi Seijuuro.

Thus, the reason why he made the two-month proposition. He is not stupid, no, he isn't. Proposition to the other, it may seem. But for him, it's a prerequisite. His basis for his observations. Whatever the reason for this intolerable magnet that lingers around the bluenette, he knew he was bound to find out in that two-month' time.

A soft knock from the other side of the door interrupted him from his train of thoughts. With a seemingly uninterested look on his face, he rose from where he sat on the bed, placed on his shirt before striding slowly towards the door.

He expected the person on the other side of the door, least to say, as he opened it. Given due reasonable circumstances, he also knows the other's intentions.

"A pleasant morning to you, Miss Aida Riko. To whom do I offer this... pleasant surprise?" he greets casually, taking note of the paper bags in the designer's hands. She was wearing a green sleeveless blouse and a pair of Capri pants. Quite different from the tasteful designer I encountered the night before, he thought.

"Like I said before, Akashi-kun, there is no need for formalities. You may simply address to me as by my name. Using my full name would be too formal," The brunette smiled lightly before stretching out her hands, thrusting the paper bags into the redhead's chest. "Here are your changes of clothes. I figured you did not bring any clothes with you so I took the liberty of purchasing clothes for you and Kuroko-kun. I apologize for the short notice of... yesterday's plans."

"How considerate of you, Aida-san," Akashi commented, taking the paper bags. "I... We, I mean, appreciate your kindness."

"That's good. I hope you like them," the brunette replied in a cheery tone, a smile on her lips before her features became serious.

"Not that I wish to intrude but if I may ask you a question...?" Riko queried, arching a brow slightly.

"Do so."

"You did not do anything to Kuroko-kun last night, did you?" she asked blatantly, frowning ever so slightly as a look of amusement crossed the CEO's features.

"I can assure you, he is untouched... to some extent," Akashi answered, deciding it would be best not to gaud the brunette or lie to her.

"That is reassuring. Not that I doubted you," Riko confessed, a calculative look in her eyes.

"Women's intuition, hmm..."

"No. It's based on observation," she answered, waving her hand in a gesture of brushing away the thought. "Let's just say that I trust Akashi-kun not to harm Kuroko-kun in any manner," she continued, earning a slight frown from the other.

"And what made you presume such idea?"

Riko simply smiled at that, glancing once at the bathroom door before staring into the redhead's heterochromatic eyes, unfazed. "This may seem unimportant to you but please heed this... plea of mine. Kuroko-kun is in a still in quite a fragile state as of now. I am not asking you to do me any favors but... I just want him to be happy for once in his life. You just seem to be the kind of person that would not do something so stupid to cause him any pain," she commented bluntly. "He needs company and as of now, you seem quite valid since you seem to get along fine and you will be working together in the project, as well as live by your own for a month."

"What do you request of me then?" the redhead inquired.

"Nothing," Riko answered with a sigh. "Absolutely nothing. I'm just saying that I trust you that much. I know you won't be bad to Kuroko-kun."

"How can you be so sure? Is that a women's intuition or based on your observation again?" the redhead countered as he leaned against the door. The brunette simply smiled, raising one of her hands in a peace-sign.

"50-50," she simply answered. "Anyway, that's all I need to discuss to you about. You two better get dressed then before we head back to discuss about your project."

"Alright," Akashi answered with a nod. "I am sure you are aware of the plans for today, no? That we have other... guests arriving much later."

"Yes, yes," she answered nonchalantly, a small smile playing around her lips. "Fret not. I know of the arrangements for today. Let me just inform you though, Kagami-kun will be visiting today."

"I'll take note of that," he does so, really. With a simple murmur of "Thank you" for the clothes the brunette brought, he closed the door again, turning sharply around as the bathroom door creaked slightly open.

"... Akashi-kun? Was that Riko-san?" Kuroko queried, one of his hands as the only thing visible from the redhead's vision.

"Yes. She only brought a change of clothes and discussed the arrangements for today," the CEO casually replied, handing a paper bag to the bluenette after closer inspection of the contents.

"That's right... We are supposed to meet with some people from your company and Kagami-kun after all," the bluenette commented quietly as he took the paper bag.

"Best hurry then, Tetsuya. We do not wish to be late for it."

A small 'okay' was the response he got before the bathroom door closed again.

* * *

"I did warn you, Riko-san. You should not have made plans by the last minute," Kuroko reprimanded the brunette who pouted childishly.

"It's not my fault," she protested with a frown. "It was for the best that we do not leave in our drunken state. That idiot... If only he warned me sooner. By the way, why is Akashi-kun the one driving your car?"

"He took my keys./ I took his keys," were the responses she received from the two males sitting at the front.

"I see...," Riko commented, not pressing onto the subject further and settled to staring out of the windows instead. Today, Kagami would be visiting them as well. While his visit was, least to say, untimely and unplanned, he would be essential with their discussion of Kuroko and Teiko's latest project. Another useful mind would deem very essential indeed.

"Kagami-kun would have your throat for this, Riko-san," Kuroko commented bluntly as the view of the house came closer.

"Not unless he wants Hyuuga to kill him," Riko smirked at that, the smirk on her face growing wider as she caught sight of an irritated Kagami. Or perhaps, more likely pissed.

Kuroko only nodded his assent to that as the car stopped by the porch. He unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door on his side, carefully stepping out before a heavy weight slumped onto his shoulders.

"Yo, Kuroko! Where has the witch dragged you this time?" the tall redhead grumbled just as the 'witch' in question stepped out of the car.

"Who was that 'witch' again, Kagami-kun?" the brunette asked, a bright smile on her face. But if looks could kill, Kagami just partly, PARTLY, want to take his words back.

"Nothing," he grumbled. "So where is the CEO of Teiko Enterprise Inc.?"

As if on cue, Akashi stepped out of the car, staring into the tall redhead with a look that held authority. Too much of it, actually.

"Ah," Kagami released his hold on Kuroko and approached the CEO, raising a hand in a sign to shake hands with the other. "Kagami Taiga. I am Tatsuya's friend, you could say that. Pleased to meet you, Akashi Seijuuro."

"Likewise," the other answered firmly, shaking hands with the other, as if his answer was an irony of his real thoughts. Kagami simply smirked before letting go of the other's hand.

"Kuroko must have taken a liking to you if he allowed you to drive his car."

"He took my keys./I took his keys."

"Yeah, whatever," Kagami chuckled, turning towards the house as he made his way towards the door which Riko kindly unlocked for them.

"Why do your... friends find it unusual for you to let others handle your car?" Akashi queried, walking beside Kuroko as they entered the house.

"That's basically because I do not let anyone else drive my car, Akashi-kun," Kuroko answered, a small sigh escaping from his lips. His answer earned him a hum of understanding.

"When will they be coming over?" Kuroko queried, glancing at Akashi.

"They should be here in about an hour or so," the redhead answered. "Atsushi and Tatsuya are not ones to waste time."

"That's Tatsuya alright," Kagami commented as he settled himself and his belongings onto the couch.

"If I may inquire, Kagami-kun, how are you related to him? You've never told me about him," Kuroko asked, sitting beside the tall redhead who absentmindedly crossed his arms and legs out of habit.

"That's right. I never did tell you about him, huh?" Kagami mumbled, quite sheepishly as he glanced at Akashi. "I suppose the same goes for him, yes?"

"The first time I heard of him speak about you was when we were discussing the project," Akashi simply answered, sitting beside the bluenette so that the bluenette was in between the two redheads.

"Well..." Kagami glanced at Kuroko before he turns his gaze towards the ceiling. "There's not much to say actually. We had a pretty nice childhood, you see. We used to play basketball when we were kids, under our master. We sort of drifted away some time when I was in Grade School. Had to move to America, you know. But we still kept contact after that. But yeah... growing up does some things so we rarely get the chance to get in touch with each other. Separate lives and far away, you know," Kagami explained to them.

"He seems aware of Tetsuya though," Akashi commented.

"Ah...," Kagami drawls, smiling sheepishly. "That's simply because I told him about Kuroko. It's nothing. It's just the usual 'How are you fitting in?' kind of thing."

"But you never mentioned Himuro-san to me, Kagami-kun," Kuroko answered accusingly, narrowing his eyes at the tall redhead who mentally sweat dropped.

"A-Ah, you see," Kagami raises his hands in defense. "There never was a situation or discussion with us that could possibly brought the topic about him."

The bluenette simply narrowed his eyes before looking away while the ever so quiet CEO simply stared at the bluenette.

"If you have all the time in the world to be discussing about that, why don't you help me in the kitchen, Bakagami?" Riko steps into the living room, a frown settling onto her features. Said man groans in irritation and defeat as he swiftly stood up.

"Hai, hai," Kagami grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "S'not like I want them to be poisoned by your cooking or anything."

"Care to repeat that?" Riko asked, smiling ever so brightly. Once again: If looks could kill.

"Nothing," Kagami quickly answered, hurrying towards the kitchen.

Akashi simply stared at the exchange between the two before glancing back at Kuroko.

"You have quite an interesting set of acquaintances."

This comment startled the bluenette who seemed to blink slightly in surprise before a small fond smile graced his features.

"They are a family to me," he remarked, staring at the floor absentmindedly. "It piques me though..."

"Yes?" Akashi asked.

"Ah... nothing. Just forget about it," Kuroko answered, dismissing the thought, but the redhead caught onto what he means.

"I rarely prod for details, Tetsuya. Unless you wish to share your life with me, I shall not ask," Akashi commented.

Kuroko merely nodded, glancing at the floor as his action seemed to end the small discussion between them. He felt the other shift beside him and he slightly glances to the redhead's side, only to see Akashi lounging against the couch.

"You seem to be handling things pretty well. I must say, I am quite impressed," Akashi smirked slightly as he stares at the bluenette who looks away in slight embarrassment.

"Nothing will come out of being flustered about something that's done," Kuroko mumbled softly, ignoring the chuckle that escaped the redhead's lips.

"True. I hope you don't forget my proposition though, and its conditions," Akashi reminded the bluenette. "Don't worry. I shall not bug you for the day. Business is business after all."

"Isn't that so?" Kuroko murmured, more to himself.

As the two conversed, neither seemed to be aware of the playful stares that they are receiving on their way.

* * *

"Ah, that was Taiga's cooking, right?" An excited voice commented, pleased.

"Hmm~ Aka-chin, are there any snacks in here?" A monotonous voice drawled.

"Later, Atsushi," was the resigned answer.

"Ne, ne, Kuro-chin~ Do you have any snacks?"

"... Ah... I'll get it for you," was the hesitant reply, followed by a pair of resigned sighs.

They were all currently in the living room. Riko, Kagami, Kuroko, Akashi... and the two newcomers, Murasakibara Atsushi and Himuro Tatsuya. From what Kuroko could see, Himuro seemed to have a cheery personality while the Murasakibara seems to be... disinterested. But nonetheless, a nice individual.

"I apologize for the trouble of having you come all the way here to Hokkaido," Kuroko bowed politely in front of the two as he got back from the kitchen after getting some snacks for Murasakibara.

"It's alright, Kuroko-san," Tatsuya answered, a polite smile on his face. "I was actually looking forward to meeting up with Taiga again so it is worth the trip."

"Ahh... Hokkaido's snacks are really good. Good compromise, Kuro-chin," Murasakibara commented as he took the snacks from the bluenette's hands and started to eat carefully, not wanting to get any reprimands from the CEO of Teiko Enterprise Inc.

"Shall we start then?" Riko commented, clapping her hands once as she looked at the other occupants in the living room, save for Kagami Taiga who was, unfortunately, busy cleaning the dishes (with a grumble) in the kitchen.

"Right!" Tatsuya commented before taking out the blueprints from a long cylindrical tube, laying it out in the table.

"We don't have a hold on the manager of this establishment. Apparently, when we contacted her assistant, the only response we received was an approval to the suggestions and that she is alright with any changes. The price does not matter as well, the assistant relayed," Himuro discussed emphasizing the changes in the blueprints to which the redhead simply nodded.

"The manager is willing to trust us that much to only want to see us after everything is done?" Akashi inquired, frowning.

"Hai, Aka-chin," Murasakibara commented, as he slowly chewed on his snacks.

"And the construction? When will it start?"

"Actually...," Tatsuya smiled sheepishly. "When we received the go ahead, we immediately started. It would be completed in about a month's time, the special request of the manager. She said she wants it to be completed in about two months' time. We figured you would agree to it already so we just started it ahead."

"That is fine," the redhead nodded his consent. "It saves us quite some time."

"What about the interior design?" Kuroko queries, beckoning Kagami, who emerged from the kitchen to sit beside him to discuss the matter.

"Assistant said that manager leaves it to Kuro-chin," Murasakibara answered.

"Does the manager know that I am working on this project?" the bluenette asked only to receive a simple 'no' from Murasakibara and Himuro.

"What do you think, Kagami-kun? Riko-san?" Kuroko asked as he assessed the design.

"You tell me, designer. This is your specialty," Kagami grunted, earning a disappointed sigh from Riko who slightly hit him on the head.

"Well... this would prove to be interesting," Riko commented, glancing at the other occupants. "Given the theme and the aura, this is something only Kuroko-kun can handle."

Her comment earned her nods of approval from the other occupants. Well, except for the said bluenette who was still busy assessing the design.

"Are you up for this job then, Kuroko-san?" Tatsuya asked, a hopeful look on his face.

"Yes," The designer answered as he scanned through every detail of the establishment. "I shall make some... observations first, if you do not mind. I shall get back to you on the interior design after a month, if you do not mind. I still have to plan...," Kuroko glanced at Riko, a small smile on his lips. ", a friend's wedding."

"That's wonderful," Himuro commented, turning towards the brunette who smiled back at the cheerful man. "Congratulations, Aida-san! Your future husband is a very very lucky man."

"Thank you for your wonderful compliments," Riko answered with gratitude. "You are welcome to attend it, of course. It's the least I could offer after giving us this project to work on."

"That would be nice," Himuro agreed, glancing at Murasakibara who simply gave a curt thumbs-up at the offer.

"Ah... Himuro-san, if I may ask, what is the name of the manager? As much as possible, I'd like to know the name of my clients," Kuroko queried, looking at the man.

"He does that," Kagami intervened. "Research on the client so that he'll get a hold of their taste and preference."

"I see, I see," Tatsuya chuckled lightly at the explanation before he turns towards Kuroko who was slightly smiling. "Well, that's alright. The manager's name is Miss Momoi Satsuki."

...

...

...

"I beg your pardon?" Riko asked, a look of disbelief on her face. She glanced at Kagami who seemed to be just the same. Dumbfounded. Petrified.

"Umm... Miss Momoi Satsuki," Tatsuya repeated. The other three did not miss the tension that suddenly filled... suffocating the room. "Is something wrong?"

Riko and Kagami glanced at Kuroko, wincing as the bluenette had his head lowered down, his lips the only indication of his emotions. But even so, the two could not decipher what their precious bluenette is feeling. His lips were drawn in a seemingly impassive line before they forcefully twitched into a small smile. Such difference in the bluenette's mood did not go unnoticed to any of the occupants. Especially to the wary eyes of Akashi Seijuuro.

"I see. Thank you very much. That's all we need to know. We look forward to working with you on this project," Kuroko mumbled as he stared at Tatsuya with an impassive look.

"Kuroko-kun, are you sure-" Riko began but was cut off by the bluenette.

"Riko-san, this is business," Kuroko simply replied.

"And you are my business," With that, Riko dragged Kuroko out of the room, startling the other occupants. The bluenette simply sighed as he let himself get dragged towards the main door. Kagami simply apologizes to the other three and excused himself as well as he approached the main door, towards where the other two are.

* * *

"What are you thinking?! Seriously!" Riko nearly screeched, but reprimanded herself as they had guests on her house.

"I am doing this project, Riko-san," the bluenette answered with finality, but the brunette ignored it.

"Why are you doing this, Kuroko-kun? She's the very reason you're hurting right now! Why help her?" Riko insisted.

"This is business, Riko-san. In business, there are strictly no strings attached," Kuroko simply answered, glancing once at Kagami.

"So what? You plan to take a revenge and sabotage her or something?" Kagami scoffed as he leaned against the wall, earning a frown from both of the designers.

"I didn't know you think so little of me, Kagami-kun. But no. I am planning to do my job professionally," the designer answered with conviction.

"That's stupid, Kuroko-kun," Riko pouted childishly, out of irritation. "Why should you do your two-timing ex-fiancée a favor-?"

"Fiancée?" A firm and cold voice interrupted their conversation. The bluenette sharply turned towards the source of the voice, only for his gaze to land onto a pair of cold heterochromatic eyes.

He visibly stiffened under that stare. It was not the coldness in them that had him rooted on his place. Not the forced calmness in them.

It was the seeping hostility.

And the great intent...

To kill.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Kato: Advance AkaKuro day? Hehe. xD Well, imma be busy the next few days so yeah. Advanced~ 3 Anyway, thanks again for the great support! Read and review still and see you in the next chapter. :D**


	9. Chapter 8 : Secrets Aren't To Be Kept

**Kato: I'm so very sorry for my very late update. I know you guys are all thinking, "BAH! This author is so slow!" QAQ Well… I'll tell you my schedule then so you won't wonder why I am always late.**

**Monday (3 hours)**

**Tuesday (3 hours)**

**Wednesday (3 hours)**

**Saturday (3 hours)**

**Sunday (3 hours) **

**3 hours indicates the number of hours I spend in my classes.**

**So yeah. This is my schedule. There's no fraud or lie in this. This is why I am late in updating my stories so please forgive me. . So, without further ado, Chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Kuroko no Basket. It solely belongs to its creator and I own nothing but the story itself.**

**Warnings****: I do not have a beta and rarely check every chapter after typing so pardon for any mistakes.**

**Words of Gratitude****: To all those that have been supporting me this far, from the bottom of my heart, thank you very much.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Secrets are not meant to be kept**

_Secrets are meant to keep, as the old saying goes. However, there are just some secrets that, no matter how much we try to conceal, will surface to the light. And when they do, there will be no such thing as turning back from the consequences._

* * *

It should not bother him, how those eyes seem to pierce through his very being, as I seeing everything that he wished to hide, to conceal from naked eyes. He knew it should not bother him, how those lips that always present a confident smirk now draws into a fine thin line of untold discontentment. Or perhaps, grave disappointment. He knows very well that such privy details should not bother him at all. Not even one bit. And yet… it bothers him greatly. And…

He does not like it one bit.

"Fiancée?" Akashi repeated in an equally cold voice, his eyes searching for a decent answer from the seemingly uneasy bluenette.

"Umm…," Riko started, but is cut off by a pointed look from Akashi, implying that he does not want to hear the answer from her mouth. Her lips pulled down into a slight grimace as she looks away.

"We'll leave you two to talk," she mumbled, grasping a willing Kagami on the way back to where the other occupants are. Her eyes stare into the bluenette's blank ones in a gesture of apology before disappearing around the corner, leaving the two alone.

The redhead did not repeat what he had recently said, the word being vile arsenic in his mouth. He waits there, patiently, despite his unexplainable anger that seems to seep through his usually calm façade, for the bluenette's response.

"I….," Kuroko started after what seems like an eternity.

"I?" The redhead urged, his eyes not leaving the bluenette's. Not one bit.

"Before you came… We were engaged. However, certain…. unpleasant circumstances happened and…," his voice trailed off, not knowing how he should continue. Why was he even explaining himself in the first place?

"Define 'circumstances'."

"… When I went to visit her on the hotel she was staying in, she was with… another man," Kuroko answered bluntly, trying not to seem affected by the words that he just uttered.

"Hypothetically, if that did not happen, do you plan to keep it from me?" was the question the redhead blurted out, surprising himself and the bluenette as well.

"I… No. Of course not. It would have been wrong in your part," the bluenette answers hastily.

"I see," Akashi murmured, closing his eyes briefly as he massaged his temples. "You're not doing this project."

"… Why is that?" the designer queried. "I am fully capable of doing it."

"It's not a matter of capability, Tetsuya," Akashi answered, heaving a small sigh as he opens his eyes. "It's a matter of whether or not you can do it properly, no strings attached."

"I can," the bluenette answered determinedly. "And I will if you let me handle it."

The CEO assessed the bluenette for a while, trying to gather his thoughts.

"You won't back down even if I say so, will you?"

"No."

A small nod of understanding. Akashi contemplated for a while before turning his back to the bluenette.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko blurted out then stops, wondering what he should say.

"Yes?" The redhead glanced side wards, indicating that he is listening.

"…. Nothing," was the soft answer.

"We should head back to where the others are. You still need to discuss the details with them, especially with Tatsuya," Akashi answered casually before walking back.

Kuroko stood in his place for a few seconds, figuring out what he should do. When he looked at those eyes, even if they try to keep a mask on, he can see it. Akashi looked at him as if he committed a grave mistake of not telling him that he had a fiancée. He knew he should not be bothered about it and yet… he was. And the weary look, though a glimpse, on Akashi's face only fueled that uneasiness in him.

* * *

As the redhead CEO approached the other occupants, he slightly glanced at worried chocolate brown eyes, nodding curtly as if to give its owner some assurance before looking at his other companions.

"What have you discussed so far?" Akashi asked.

"So far, we have discussed about possible designs for the establishment, but we still need the pro's opinion on the matter," Himuro answered, gesturing to his childhood friend. "Taiga said that their company can handle the job. Rest assured, it's very manageable for them."

"Is that all?" The redhead pressed, glancing at the sketchy designs on the table.

"Aka-chin, Kise-chin wants you to call him," A phone was thrust into his hands, with the number of the said person already on the screen. "Kise-chin said that you did not call them yesterday and your father was worried."

"… Excuse me for a second then," the redhead excused himself once again as he calls his brother, passing by the emotionless bluenette along the corridor as he moves outside of the house.

"Umm… Where is Akashi-kun going?" Kuroko asked, settling himself between Riko and Kagami.

"Ah, he's talking to his brother," Tatsuya said with a smile.

"Brother?" The three exclaimed in the same breath, with distinct expressions.

"I did not know Akashi-kun has a brother…," the bluenette mumbled under his breath.

"That's because they are not really related," the man answered casually, crossing his arms as he did. "Akashi-kun is not the son of the owner of the company, thereby, not the real heir to it. However, instead of giving the company to the legitimate child, the owner decides that Akashi-kun is much capable in handling the business. It's a complicated story," Himuro waved one of his hands dismissively.

"And who is the real heir?" Kagami asked, a frown evident on his features.

"You may have heard his name before since he is a well-known model."

"His name is Kise Ryouta."

* * *

"_Mou, Akashichii! You did not call yesterday. Father was worried," _a chirpy voice whined on the other line.

"You know I am fully capable of handling myself, Ryouta. Something came up yesterday so I forgot to make a call. Tell father that I am fine," he answered, sitting along the porch.

"_Still! It's rare for you to forget things. Did something happen?" _

"Nothing happened. I simply attended a celebration."

"_What kind of celebration? Oh, is it a party!" _Kise asked, his voice filled with distinct excitement.

"Sort of. It's just a celebratory party for the friend of the designer who is getting married and-"

"_Where is it?" _

"…At a bar," he did not like where the conversation was going.

"…_.SERIOUSLY?! Whoa! Who would have thought you would be going to a bar of all places?" _A chuckle.

"I merely went to… accompany someone," the redhead answered carefully.

"_Whoever that 'someone' is, he must be special to make you go to that kind of place and even forget to make a call," _Kise commented playfully.

"What makes you so sure that it's a 'he'?" was the incredulous question.

"_Akashichii, you never had any attraction towards any female. And you never go to any places with a woman, nonetheless. Am I wrong to say that?"_

Such answer was met with silence.

"_Anyway, not gonna press with the subject unless you want to tell me who your special someone is," _Shuffling was heard from the other line. _"Anyway, I have to go. I have a shoot in an hour. I'll tell pops you called. Bye!"_

Akashi pressed the end call respectively, staring silently at the screen for a few minutes.

"Special, hmm?"

* * *

"So you're saying that Kise is the real heir but the owner wants to give the company to Akashi?" Kagami asked, more of out of astonishment than curiosity.

"It seems absurd in a sense, doesn't it?" Himuro nodded, confirming what his friend just exclaimed.

"But why not Kise?" Riko asked, confused.

"That's because Aka-chin is much more capable," Murasakibara spoke up for the first time, stopping from eating for a brief moment. "Kise-chin does not want to do anything with the business anyway so Kise-san decided to give it to Aka-chin in due time."

"That… somehow makes sense," Kuroko mumbled. "But why Akashi-kun?"

"Hmm…," Murasakibara glanced towards the ceiling, pondering for a while before looking back at the bluenette. "Aka-chin told me once that it's like repaying a debt. He said that by doing what Kise-san wants, it's like paying him back for all that he has helped Aka-chin with."

"You see," Himuro continued. "Akashi is from another family. When his family needed help, Kise-san was there to help them, especially Akashi-kun. Kise-san even gave Akashi-kun the privilege to study, seeing his potential and so. Other than that, Akashi-kun simply does not wish to oppose Kise-san."

_I never knew that about Akashi-kun… _Kuroko thought to himself as he stared at his lap.

"Don't worry," Himuro mumbled, looking at the bluenette who simply stared back in slight surprise. "It's not like we know that much about that man."

Kuroko blinked slightly, nodding in understanding at what the man said.

"What are you spouting about me again, Tatsuya?"

All of them, except for Murasakibara and Kuroko, turn their heads towards the doorway, cringing slightly at the presence of the object of their discussion. Mentally rolling his eyes at them, he approached Murasakibara, handing him his phone with a small appreciative thanks.

"You shouldn't spout nonsense about my life, Tatsuya," the redhead remarked, earning a small chuckle from said man.

"Hey, I was merely answering their questions. Besides, Atsushi had a hand in it too," the man defends himself.

"Really now?" he looked at the tall giant who merely nods. "I see."

"Well, we best be going then," Himuro stated, standing up before placing the blueprints back into the tube, securing it well.

"Why don't you stay here for the night?" Riko exclaimed, standing up hastily. "You have not booked your hotels yet, right?"

"We do not want to inconvenience you," Himuro stated with a small smile.

"You won't be," Riko answered quickly, clapping her hands. "I'm sure Akashi-kun won't mind if Kuroko-kun stays with him for a few nights, ne, Akashi-kun?"

Kuroko stared at his friend, wide-eyed as if she has grown another head, before glancing at the redhead who seemed to stare back at him as well.

"If Tetsuya does not mind, I don't," he commented, challenging the bluenette to respond.

"…. I don't mind," Kuroko mumbled, looking down, away from those piercing eyes.

"Well then, Bakagami, help them with their bags to Kuroko's room!" Riko exclaimed, ushering the disgruntled redhead up as they headed outside the door, leaving the two to themselves once again.

The bluenette simply stared at his lap, as if finding it the most interesting thing in the room at the moment. He could not look up. He must not look up. He did not even know what to say.

He heard a small sigh and a soft rustling, indicating that the redhead was standing up.

"Tetsuya….," He heard the soft whisper of his name. Before he could even look up, a hand grabbed his head, quite demandingly, before a pair of lips was placed against his ear. Soft warm puffs of air caress his ears, making him shiver the slightest.

"No matter what secrets you are hiding…," Akashi started, his eyes concealed from the bluenette's view. "No matter what past you might have before… whoever you have been with, your pains and happiness, remember…."

A languid lick traced the outline of his ear before retreating back, soft lips placing a gentle kiss on the bluenette's lobe.

"You are mine. There will be no escape to that."

He released his grip on the bluenette before walking out of the room.

Kuroko simply sat there, his eyes still transfixed onto his lap, but his left hand was cupping his previously harassed ear. This man will seriously be the death of him, he thought as a small blush decorated his usually nonchalant face.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(to be continued) SNEAK PEEK BELOW!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

"_Can't you sleep?" His voice drawled, filled with undisguised fatigue as the man buried his face into the crook of his neck._

"_I was," Kuroko mumbled as he placed his hands on top of those encircled around his waist. Such response earned him a small delighted chuckle._

"_So humor me, Tetsuya." _

* * *

**Kato: Okay, I am evil and all but yeah. . Next chapter will all be fluff, most actually….**

**Chapter 10 question: DO YOU GUYS WANT THE M OR NOT?**

**So yeah. That's all. Do check on my other AkaKuro fic. Imma update that first before this. So yeah. Sayonara~**


	10. Chapter 9 : Faded Grey

**Kato: Hello, everyone. Before we begin this chapter, please read this part first if you would so kindly. It's about my question on the previous chapter about chapter 10.**

**You guys may not have understood me because some said, even in PMs, "Please make M on the next chapter!" The detail on my question was 'Chapter 10 question'. We're still at chapter 9 so please don't expect any smut here. Like I said, this chapter is mostly fluff.**

**Second, is there fluff on Chapter 10? The answer is yes. Sorry to those that has said, "Please no. It's too early, don't you think?" I did consider that it was too early but contemplated that maybe if I make it seem as if it's not because of…. The usual 'succumb-to-the-pleasure' scenario, it may workout. To be honest, I also have two other reasons.**

**One: The title of this fic is "A Beautiful Affair". Hypothetically speaking, it won't start with love, but with attraction and trust. If I, on some point, make them do…. Well, you know, when they meet with Kise (yes, they will), it would mess things up.**

**Two: This story may reach as much as 20 or 30 chapters, to that point of development when Kuroko can say "I love you" to Akashi and connect with the prologue on the first chapter.**

**So yeah… Do leave a question if there is anything that piques you. Please do take note that I am going to edit all of my fics to correct any grammatical errors or spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer****: Kuroko no Basket solely belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I personally claim merely this story and the plot line of it.**

**Words of Gratitude****: Thank you for all the reviews that I have received for this story, the support from those who follows it, and the messages I have been receiving. Thank you all for making this story hit the 16k mark. **

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Faded Grey**

_At the crossroad where thousands of lives come and go every day  
That's where we met, you and I_

_-Circle Of Friends (Tatara Totsuka of K Project)_

* * *

They basked in the ephemeral peace of the tranquility from the fleeting breeze that occasionally passed through them. Eyes, the shade of cyan, took a glance at the faded grey sky, taking note of the heavy downpour that may possibly last for hours. A soft pat on his slightly disheveled locks caught his attention as he glanced at the person who disrupted his reverie, if it can be even considered as one.

"You often seem so eerily quiet," his companion remarked, moving past him, opting to sit on the steps of the porch, drenching himself in the process as the downpour soaked through his clothes, making them cling to his pale skin.

"You shouldn't sit out there in the rain, Akashi-kun," he commented, watching with intrigue at the skeptical man.

"Why don't you join me here then, Tetsuya?" the redhead invited, stretching out a hand towards the bluenette in a gesture of invitation, which he took, hesitantly.

They were the only ones left awake, seeing as it was already past ten in the evening. The others have already turned in for the night, most likely from the fatigue of travelling and hangover. Well, in Aida Riko's case that is. None of the two could find the urge to go back to their shared room and sleep, their feet, dragging them to the porch, under the blessed cold shower of the unexpected downpour. As the bluenette took his respective seat beside the drenched redhead, silence soon followed as neither of them seemed to want to break the atmosphere.

"You seem to have questions for me," Akashi started, looking at the man beside him behind his wet locks. "As I do to you."

"I…," Kuroko started, then paused, trying to lace his tongue around the thousand questions he couldn't seem to voice out.

"Don't hesitate. It would be a nice opportunity for you to know me as it would be to know you," was the valid reasoning.

The designer stared at his shoes, suppressing a wince at the soft squish it made due to the water inside. He pondered for a second what he should ask first, settling to one that he deemed valid enough.

"You have a brother?" Kuroko asked in a quiet voice.

Such question earned him a skeptical look from the redhead.

"I thought I already told you that when I came here yesterday. You even commented on how he seems to know me well," he reminded the bluenette who merely shook his head.

"Must have slipped," Kuroko answered curtly. Yes, it did slip. After all, who would remember such short conversation after all that had happened that night? Blame it on the drinks, he thought with sarcasm.

"I do have a brother," the redhead answered as he pushed his bangs out of his face. "But we are not biological brothers. You must have already known that from Tatsuya. His name is Kise Ryouta, the legitimate child of the owner of the company I am working for."

"Himuro-kun said that you are to inherit the company. Is it true?" the bluenette queried.

"Yes. I consider it more as an obligation than a compensation for all the work that I have done. An obligation to repay Ryouta's father for giving me all the privileges that I had in order to become what I am now," Akashi confirmed, staring at the droplets on his open palm.

"And… your real family?" Kuroko asked hesitantly, wondering if he had touched a sensitive subject.

Akashi chuckled bitterly as he leaned his head against the bluenette's shoulder while snaking an arm around his waist.

"Do you mind listening to my past?" He asked the startled bluenette calmly. "Though I can tell you for sure, it's not one of those that you could call a happy one."

"I'm…. all ears," Kuroko mumbled, placing a hand on that around his waist while the other on the redhead's hair, stroking it absentmindedly.

"Hmm…," Akashi hummed slightly at the gesture, staring in front of him as he narrated his past.

"As a child I was quite rebellious and happy-go-lucky," he started, chuckling slightly as he recalled what he was like. "I was an only child and I came from a… poor family. You may not believe it, but it's true. My real father is a total drunkard. Never home. Rarely sustains our family's needs. I can remember those times when he used to beat me up after coming home from drinking," he absentmindedly closed his left eye as he vaguely recalled those times that haunted him for so many years. "My mother took care of me all the time. No matter what I did, she would forget and act as if nothing happened, always looking at me with those doting eyes. The same doting eyes that she has when she looks at father."

A bitter chuckle. "I don't know… I can't comprehend why she still loves him after all that he put us through. But I guess that's something that I never came to understand."

He paused for a while, tightening his grip around the bluenette's waist.

"One day, we received a call that father got into an accident which took away the mobility of one of his legs. I should have been happy but I wasn't. He did not work after that and our financial burden increased. I started to work then for my own family, at the age of eight. Anything. Anything just to survive," Akashi closed his eyes, pushing away fragments of his memories he does not ever wants to resurface again. "Then I met Ryouta's father. He took me in, as if I was his own son, and tended to me and my needs. He gave me the privilege to study… and live a normal life."

"I took it as a chance to help my mother. So I asked him that I was willing to work for him in return. That was just a mere whimsical gamble I took as a child," he stopped, making an intake of breath before resuming. "In the end, it was all for nothing. I will inherit the company but the person I did all of these for is now gone. My mother died, along with the promises I made to her as a child."

Akashi closed his mouth shut, lowering his head as he felt an uneasy clenching in his chest.

"I'm sure…," Kuroko answered after being quiet as the redhead narrated his story. "I'm sure that no matter what happened, even if Akashi-kun was unable to fulfill his promises, your mother was very proud to have a son like you."

"Am I supposed to bubble up in joy at that?" Akashi asked in slight amusement as he stared at the bluenette, a playful twinkle in his mismatched eyes.

"Not really," the bluenette answered with a shake of his head. "Maybe it's just some petty excuse to ease our self-guilt."

"Maybe," The CEO nodded in agreement, lifting his head up but keeping his grip firm around the bluenette's waist. "I've told my share. Now it's your turn to speak. Tell me about your family…. And fiancée."

The bluenette heaved a small sigh at that, closing his eyes as he lifted his face into the sky, relishing at the ice cold water on his face.

"Maybe Akashi-kun will sour up at me if I do so," the bluenette remarked, glancing at the redhead in speculation.

"Tetsuya," the redhead commented, a feral grin on his lips. "As I have said before, none of what you do will change anything."

"I suppose so," Kuroko bluntly agreed as he looked away. "I have a twin sister back in America. We used to live here in Japan before we migrated to America. My sister was always the center of everyone's attention. I was always invisible and it often scares those that are not highly perceptive," he explained. "People rarely see me, except for very observant ones. Sometimes it's actually hilarious, but in actual fact, it just separates me from others. I met Kagami-kun and Riko-san in America and they took me in as their friend. I was faring well, so to speak."

He paused to take a breath.

"I always wanted to be a kindergarten teacher. But my parents opposed the idea, saying that it was a waste of talent and money so I did what they want and took on interior designing. I was thinking at that time that… maybe if I do this for them, they will be reassured and I can pursue what I want after. In the end, there was no use after all. They got into a car accident days after my sister and I graduated. After that, we were so focused in trying to make a name of our own in this world that I simply threw away my dreams."

Akashi pursed his lips at that, though he decided not to comment for now.

"I met… Momoi-san when she was my clientele back in America. She became interested in me, pursued me…. You can even call it comical," the bluenette smiled bitterly. "We were supposed to get married soon after Riko-san but…," he trailed off, shaking his head. "My house here in Hokkaido… I even built that for… I had it all planned. It just seems that things don't really go the way we want them to be."

"We're a messed up pair," Akashi commented with a soft smile as he pulled Kuroko close, cradling his head on his shoulder.

"True," Kuroko agreed with a smile of his own as he grasped slightly the front of the redhead's shirt.

Akashi simply closed his eyes as he embraced the bluenette tighter, wrapping his arms around that waist.

"Why me?" Kuroko blurted out all of a sudden.

"Pardon?"

"Why… Why do you… do this to me?" he asked. He couldn't seem to wrap the proper words in his tongue.

"I don't know as well," Akashi answered, loosening his hold slightly. "If you must know, I have never had any relationships. Not even a desire for anything. Even I am confused. Why is it you? What is it about you that intrigue me? I keep asking myself that but all I can think about with that repetitive question is that kiss back at the bar."

Kuroko blushed at the memory, though foggy. He couldn't remember majority of what happened, but he knew… Truly, he does. He knew it's not worth retelling.

"I don't think it's even a desire anymore, if that is what it has been," Akashi answered, tilting the bluenette's head up. "It has been gnawing me the whole day."

Kuroko blushed even more at that as he looked away from those piercing red eyes in embarrassment. He forced himself to remain impassive, his blush subsiding before he stared into those mismatched eyes once again.

"Akashi-kun is serious about it," he stated, not questioned.

"Indeed, I am," the redhead claimed as he kissed the bluenette's forehead lightly. "And there's nothing that will deter that."

Akashi released his hold on the bluenette as he stood up, pushing his soaked hair back in the process.

"Stand. We'll get sick if we stay out here any longer," he commented as he noticed the obvious shiver in the bluenette's frame. "We should probably rest as well. You can ask me questions some other time when we are exploring Hokkaido."

The designer nodded curtly in agreement, standing up and grasping Akashi's outstretched hands lightly as they walked back into the house.

* * *

"Can't you sleep?" His voice drawled, filled with undisguised fatigue as the man buried his face into the crook of his neck.

"I was," Kuroko mumbled as he placed his hands on top of those encircled around his waist. Such response earned him a small delighted chuckle.

"So humor me, Tetsuya."

"Are you not freezing, Akashi-kun?" he asked as he faced the man, looking pointedly at his wet clothes that he did not even bother to take off. Well… neither did the bluenette, simply flopping down on the bed.

"You're warm. Your warmth is enough," the redhead breathed as he slowly closed his eyes.

The bluenette stared at him for a long time, reaching out a hand to brush his wet locks away from his face, causing the other to open his eyes again. Cyan-colored eyes meet heterochromatic ones.

"Thank you for telling me your past," Kuroko murmured absentmindedly.

"Thank you for trusting me with yours," Akashi chuckled lightly, grasping the hand near his face, kissing the back of its palm lightly.

"Can I ask you questions again sometime?" Kuroko breathed, scooting unconsciously closer to the redhead, seeking warmth from the cold outside.

"As many as you like," Akashi answered, wrapping his arms around the bluenette as he placed a soft kiss on his lips.

None of it matters, Kuroko thought as the man kissed him. None of their pasts mattered. None of their surroundings mattered. In his arms, even the heavy downpour… the soft thudding on the rooftop matter. Such thought thawed his heart as he slowly kissed back those lips against his, closing his eyes as he did.

None of it mattered as he was placed back on the bed, with Akashi looming over his form before their lips met once again in a passionate kiss. With shaking hands, he wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck, pulling him closer, craving for his heat and the comfort it gives. He felt him stiffen at the action, and it made him question if he did something wrong. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw Akashi's eyes burning with something akin to need, being forcibly restrained.

"If you do that, I may not be able to hold myself back," the redhead commented, brushing blue locks away from his face.

"What if…. What if I don't want you to hold back?" Kuroko asked in a voice close to a whisper, startling the redhead.

"I don't want you to hate me," Akashi breathed, his breath fanning lightly on Kuroko's face.

"…I won't, that's a promise," Kuroko decided, pulling him close and placing a kiss on his lips. "None of it will matter tonight."

Akashi dared not question what that meant as he licked the bluenette's bottom lip in need, suppressing a groan as soft lips part, allowing him to deepen the kiss. He snaked his tongue in, exploring that sweet cavern he had claimed not so long ago. He would never tire of this, Akashi thought as he wrapped his arms tightly around Kuroko. He will always long for this sweet taste, his scent, his warmth…

Everything of Kuroko Tetsuya.

And somehow, on the back of the bluenette's mind, he knew he won't as well, as he pulled him closer, tugging at his shirt desperately as his tongue caressed him playfully, though seemingly inexperienced. He would always crave this warmth from the other, his scent, and everything of him.

Not that he would ever tell the other person that as they continued to kiss, with the rain providing a seemingly comforting blanket on them.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Sneak Peek:**

"_Can I ask a question, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko queried breathily, shivering as the temperature of the room hit his completely naked body._

"_I can take the hint, Tetsuya," the redhead smiled playfully, pulling the bluenette to his lap as he grazed his teeth against that soft pale column of his neck. "Yes, this is my first."_

* * *

**Kato: Totally was cramming for words. Yey me~ So yeah. I suck at fluff, don't I? QAQ Akashi's not really that sweet anyway so it's difficult. *sighs* Anyway, gotta update "Gaea's Son: A Promise To Keep" and edit grammatical errors for my other fics before I update this. Won't take a long time, I PROMISE. See you~**


	11. Chapter 10 : Flames

**Kato: This is my FIRST time writing an M-scene so….please don't expect much.. I'm already nervous as it is, typing this opening note. *panicking* A-Anyway, let's proceed with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Kuroko no Basket for it solely belongs to Fujimaka Tadatoshi. I personally claim this plot line and whatever comes out of it. Any semblance to any other stories from this fandom or any fandom is purely coincidental. Any characters that may bear any semblance, name or face or quality, is also purely coincidental.**

**Words of Gratitude****: To some very helpful Milo drinks… And Sei-kun for making my days a little more lively with his crappy jokes. xD (I have a friend named Sei that's roleplaying Akashi so yeah. xD)**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Flames**

_Romantic love is an illusion.  
Most of us discover this truth at the end of a love  
affair or else when the sweet emotions of love lead  
us into marriage and then turn down their flames.  
- Thomas Moore_

* * *

The heavy pitter-patter of the downpour against the roof created a somewhat calming atmosphere, despite the noise it created. None of it mattered, was the thought as cyan-colored eyes glanced towards the indiscernible figure of trees outside, before they drifted back towards half-lidded mismatched eyes. He wrapped him arms tightly around the neck of this captivating man, drawing him forward, pressing his lips gently in another kiss that smothered his very being.

"Tetsuya…," the soft husky whisper of his name left him shuddering with delight. Not that he would ever mention it to the man. He moved his lips against the other in a slow inexperienced kiss, uncertain, yet determined. Tonight, he would succumb. He would succumb to this man and their unexplainable desire and fatal attraction to each other.

"Tetsuya…," a cold hand caressed one of his cheeks gently, demanding for the other to look at him. "Tell me to stop. I don't want you to regret anything come morning."

"I won't," he answered, pressing the hand closer to his cheek. "I promise."

No reassurance came after as Akashi pressed his lips hungrily against Kuroko's while wrapping his arms tightly around that petite waist. A soft mewl escaped from the bluenette who parted his lips in surprise. A set of teeth bit gently on his lower lip, tugging it in a playful manner before a wet tongue snaked out, licking it, before delving into the open mouth eagerly, exploring the moist cavern slowly.

"M-Mmph…," Cyan-colored eyes fluttered close, relishing in the unfamiliar feeling of a tongue brushing against the inside of his cheeks, down to his gums, across the roof of his mouth, lingering there as a soft moan escaped from his lips, swallowed in the other's mouth.

"Sensitive?" Akashi asked, a bit breathlessly as he pulled back a few inches, a string of saliva connecting his tongue to the bluenette's mouth.

Kuroko gave a sharp nod, his cheeks slightly flushed as he took in the redhead's appearance. A small smile dashed across the redhead's lips before he felt that wicked tongue sneak its way inside his mouth once again, but this time, wrapping around his very own appendage, tugging once, twice, silently asking for the other to move as well. Kuroko looked uncertainly at the redhead. Akashi simply stared back at him while tugging repeatedly at his tongue. The bluenette could only blush at that repeated gesture, coupled with incessant licks and circles around the tip of his tongue. Kuroko closed his eyes tightly as he hesitantly wrapped his tongue around the other's, sliding against the wet gland in something akin to innocent. He could feel the other chuckle slightly, and he was about to pull away to ask what was funny, before the other's tongue sucked hungrily on his, drawing his tongue into the other's mouth. Akashi raised one of his hands around the bluenette's waist to his head, tilting it to the side as he deepened the kiss, pressing their bodies ever closer as he pulled the bluenette closer to him.

"A-Akashi-kun…," Kuroko gasped as he pulled away, gasping for air.

"Sorry…," the redhead breathed. "I'm not really experienced in this…"

A shake of his head. "No… It's okay. Please continue."

The CEO nodded once before he pressed his lips against the pale column of the bluenette's neck, inducing a soft gasp from the bluenette. Akashi pressed butterfly kisses against his neck before trailing kisses along his jaw, to his right ear.

"Maybe…," Akashi started, pressing a soft kiss to Kuroko's earlobe. "Maybe we should take off our wet clothes now?"

Kuroko opened his eyes at that, a small blush decorating his cheeks as he tried to process the redhead's words while Akashi licked his earlobe, suckling on it from time to time, delving his tongue inside, causing the designer to inhale sharply.

"A-Alright…," Kuroko answered, releasing his hold around the redhead's neck. Akashi carefully sat up, taking off his shirt in a second, shivering ever the slightest at the contact of the cold room against his equally cold skin. Blue eyes widen slightly, marveling at the other's lean body, not overly muscled, but just right. Akashi ran deft fingers slightly through his drying hair before he got up with his back to Kuroko, unbuckling his pants, tossing the belt casually to the floor. Slowly, he pushed down his pants and underwear down, causing the bluenette to look away in embarrassment.

"Are you not going to take off your clothes?" A soft voice queried, cupping one of his cheeks, forcing him to look at the redhead. His blush darkened heavily as he trailed his eyes on the other's body, marveling at how perfect it seemed. He trailed his eyes away in embarrassment when he saw the other's private parts, his blush darkened ever the more. Slowly, he took off his shirt as well, placing it onto the ground before he placed his hands on the waistband of his pants, hesitating for a second.

"It's still alright if you want to stop," Akashi murmured as he moved towards the bed, leaning against the pillows to find a comfortable sitting position.

"No… I can do this," Kuroko answered, pushing his pants down, then his underwear, placing them on the floor as well before he looked at the redhead, crawling towards him.

"Can I ask a question, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko queried breathily, shivering as the temperature of the room hit his completely naked body.

"I can take the hint, Tetsuya," the redhead smiled playfully, pulling the bluenette to his lap as he grazed his teeth against that soft pale column of his neck. "Yes, this is my first."

"Then, how….?" he asked once again, trailing off as he tried to find a comfortable position on the other's lap.

"You'd be surprised how my brother meddles so much in my life," the redhead answered with a soft chuckle, as his hands caressed the bluenette's milky white thighs. "But to be honest, other than knowing what to do, I am basically inexperienced as well. You are my first, Tetsuya."

Those words muddled up his seemingly mushed mind that was further fueled by those hands caressing his thighs. His hands found purchase on Akashi's shoulders, squeezing slightly as he placed a soft kiss on the redhead's lips.

"Please continue, Akashi-kun," he murmured against those lips, smiling slightly.

"Alright," Akashi answered, planting kisses on the bluenette's lips… cheeks… eyelids… and forehead before they trailed downwards, along Kuroko's chest. His hands that were previously on the bluenette's thighs drifted upwards to that petite waist, encircling it as he hungrily licked and sucked that expanse of skin, latching his teeth often on a patch of skin before sucking ravenously, placing multiple hickeys on the now moaning bluenette. His grip on the other's shoulder alternatively loosened and tightened from time to time as his body was being assaulted by foreign, but pleasurable feelings.

"Nngh… A-Akashi-kun…," Kuroko gasped as he was pushed gently onto the bed before a hot mouth latched itself onto one of his nipples, sucking hungrily while a hand tweaked the other. Twisting, tugging, rolling.

"Ah!" He gasped, arching his back while his hands gripped the bed sheets tightly until his knuckles turn white. Akashi did not stop his assaults as he laved the nipple with his tongue, using the tip of his appendage to press against the tip while his fingers played with the other in a teasing manner, causing the bluenette to arch up and moan in pleasure.

Kuroko blushed despite being high in pleasure as he could feel his lower part stirring against the other's thigh. He released his tight hold on the bed sheets, one hand covering his eyes from the other's view and the other covering his mouth.

"Don't," Akashi breathed, pulling away from the bluenette's chest as he gently tugged his hands away from his face. "Don't. I want to see your face."

Kuroko stared up with slightly hooded eyes at Akashi, a small blush decorating his cheeks when the redhead planted a kiss on his forehead.

"You're not the only one affected you know," Akashi assured him. Before the bluenette could ask what he meant, he felt something hard press against his left thigh. He gasped slightly at that, eyes widening as he understood what the other meant.

"Akashi-kun… That…," Kuroko uttered, looking away in embarrassment.

"Hmm?" The redhead hummed, a small teasing smirk on his lips.

"P-Please just… h-hurry…," Kuroko squirmed slightly, his eyes half-lidded.

"But I have not taken care of this," A hot mouth latched on his other nipple, lavishing it thoroughly as with the other, causing Kuroko to release a loud moan.

"N-No…," he protested, tugging slightly at the mop of red hair as the owner's mouth suckled his nipple hungrily. "Please hurry…"

"How can I say no to that?" Akashi mumbled, sitting up as he popped his mouth off the saliva-coated nipple. He held out three of his fingers to the bluenette.

"We don't have anything to make it easier so…," Akashi trailed off. "Please coat these with your saliva. It will make things easier."

The bluenette nodded slightly in understanding, placing the fingers into his mouth, lapping at them, coating them with his saliva. His tongue glided towards the spaces in between the fingers, coating them as well as he looked at the redhead as if to ask if he was doing it right. A small groan escaped from the redhead's lips at the alluring sight, to which the bluenette took as a positive thing. A small squeak left the bluenette's lips as a hand firmly gripped his member, stroking slowly up and down.

Heterochromatic eyes gazed intensely into hooded cyan-colored eyes, mesmerized by the look of pure pleasure and lust in them. Looking at his other hand, he rubbed the tip of the hardened flesh, chuckling slightly at the gurgled moan from the bluenette's lips. He increased his pace, stroking the bluenette fast while rubbing the tip of his member. Quivering lips parted, gasping at the pleasure that coursed through his body and the funny feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"A-Akashi-kun… S-Something…!" Kuroko choked out a gasp when that heavenly ministration was taken away, leaving his body in a shivering mess.

"Shh… I'll take care of it, alright?" Akashi assured him, wincing as his own need brushed against the bed sheets. He needs to take care of the other first, he reminded himself.

"This may hurt for a while. But it will get better, I promise," he warned the bluenette who merely nodded in understanding. Slowly, he trailed his saliva-coated fingers to the curve of the bluenette's ass, prodding against the slightly quivering hole, circling it before he pushed one finger in, causing Kuroko to gasp at the odd feeling.

"It feels weird…" Kuroko groaned, squirming slightly as the finger pushes in and out of him repeatedly.

"I promise it will get better soon," Akashi breathed as he pulled his finger out, plunging two back in.

"Nngh…." The bluenette gritted his teeth as he feels his hole widening as the other spreads his fingers inside in a scissors-like motion. The two fingers curled around, prodding the soft hot walls for that small bundle of nerves that could ease the bluenette's pain.

"A-Akashi-kun…." The bluenette whimpered out before he arched his back off the bed, a sharp gasp leaving his lips before moaning loudly, clutching at his bed sheets tightly at the sudden pleasure.

"M-More… please more…" Kuroko begged, looking at the other with half-lidded pleasure-filled eyes, unconsciously thrusting back into the fingers.

Akashi released a shaky breath, his aching need demanding attention, yet he did not succumb to it, waiting patiently as he added another finger into the bluenette, stretching even wider, making sure to hit the bluenette's prostate repeatedly, leaving the bluenette a shivering moaning mess.

"P-Please more… M-More… Akashi-kun!" he gasped out the other's name, raising one of his hands to shakily grip the other's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Tetsuya…" he breathed out, pulling his fingers out.

"Please hurry…" Kuroko rasped, looking at the other with a needy look.

Akashi released a soft groan, hissing slightly as he grips his need, stroking it slightly. The bluenette sat up carefully, shivering as he scoots closer to the redhead. In a matter of second, he was being pushed back onto the bed with Akashi hovering over him, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his cheeks.

"Hold onto me," Akashi ordered as he lathers his engorged member with his saliva. "It will be alright in a few minutes."

Kuroko looked at the redhead, his mind too muddled up as he wraps his arms securely around Akashi's neck and his legs around his waist.

"Are you ready?" Akashi asked, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, to which he reciprocated back.

"Please…" he breathed, clinging tightly to the other.

Kuroko took a deep breath as the other presses against his hole, pushing in slowly, carefully assessing the bluenette.

Pain.

It was the first thing that registered itself in the bluenette's mind as a sharp pain coursed through his body.

"Hurts…" he gritted out, clinging tightly onto the redhead as he pushes slowly inside the bluenette, pressing comforting kisses along his jawline in an effort to appease the pain.

"Akashi-kun… it h-hurts so much…" Kuroko groaned in pain, pulling the redhead close as he feels the painful stretch in his butt. The man was so much bigger than his fingers, go figure, and it was not a welcoming sensation. He felt as if he has been ripped into two.

"Shh…" Akashi murmured, caressing his hair, inhaling sharply when the bluenette tightened around his length. He almost lost it, with that scorching wet heat around his length, but he managed to hold himself back, wanting nothing more but the bluenette to feel pleasure. "Take your time."

Kuroko closed his eyes, his breath coming out in gasps as he tried to adjust to the painful sensation. Underneath it all, he could feel a small spark of pleasure. He took in puffs of air, relaxing himself with the soft caresses on his hair and kisses on his ear. He squirmed slightly, gasping as the redhead's length throbbed inside of him.

"P-Please move…." he urged the redhead after a while, getting uncomfortable with the lack of movement. Abiding with his wish, Akashi pulled out an inch before thrusting back in. The bluenette made a small whine at the first few thrusts, pain still present in them but he could feel some semblance of pleasure. A pair of soft lips kisses his own gently as a pair of hands grabbed his hips.

"T….Tetsuya…" Akashi groaned, increasing his pace slightly, thrusting in and out at a rhythmic pace as he tried to find the bluenette's prostate.

"A-Akashi-kun…." Kuroko moaned, as most of the pain is gone, replaced by ecstasy instead. He tried thrusting back into the redhead, squirming slightly so that he could move more, but it caused the head of Akashi's cock to hit his prostate directly, causing him to gasp in pleasure.

"M-More! More please!" Kuroko begged as Akashi buried his face on the crook of the bluenette's neck, biting the pale column as he increased his thrusts abusing the prostate repeatedly, grasping the bluenette's hips tightly which would surely leave bruises on the other's skin.

"Nngh! A-Ahh… M-More! F-Faster please!" A feral growl escaped from the redhead's lips as he increased his pace even more, pulling out to the tip before plunging back in, slamming his cock harder against the bluenette's prostate, causing cyan-colored eyes to close in ecstasy and lithe legs to wrap even tightly around the redhead's waist. Kuroko started thrusting back into Akashi's thrust, his hands finding purchase in the sweat-covered mop of red hair as the redhead assaulted his chest with kisses, hungry licks, desperate bites and needy caresses.

The assaults on his body suddenly stopped as Akashi pulled away from the bluenette, heavily panting with the effort he was exerting. His eyes were heavily-lidded, a look of pure lust present in them as he pulled the bluenette to his lap while still inside him.

"Ahh!" The bluenette gasped out in shock as Akashi's cock seemed to thrust deeper into him in that position. He looked wide-eyed at the heavily panting redhead who merely smiled as he pulls the bluenette close.

"You feel so good, Tetsuya," he grunted out as he thrusts upward into the bluenette while sucking hungrily on one of his nipples. Kuroko let his moans out freely as he pressed his legs against the bed, using them as leverage to thrust back against the cock in his ass. His mind was in a puddle as his prostate is repeatedly abused by deep and sharp thrusts. There were hands touching his body everywhere. Across his chest, down his chest, across his stomach, gripping his thighs tightly while stroking the inside. He felt as if fire was consuming his very being, the flames smothering his sanity so very slowly.

"H-Harder! Faster! Akashi-kun!" he gasped out loudly, clinging tightly as the redhead gasps against his ear, beads of perspiration rolling down their necks, covering their bodies in a sticky mess. His own need bobbed in between them, the coiling in his stomach tightening as he feels something coming. He whined against Akashi's neck, pressing soft kisses against it. The redhead stills for a while, holding back a soft moan as the bluenette kisses down the expanse of his chest, smooth hands trailing along muscled chest and flat stomach.

"Tetsuya, what are you doing?" Akashi groaned out in surprise as a small tongue lightly licks his neck before kisses were placed on his jaw.

"I… I haven't done anything to pleasure Akashi-kun," the bluenette answered, looking away in embarrassment. Akashi smiled slightly at that before placing the bluenette back on the bed, hovering over him.

"You don't know how much you are giving to me, Tetsuya," Akashi answered with a playful smirk, entwining his hands with Kuroko's before thrusting his aching cock into the bluenette in an animalistic pace, inducing a scream from the startled bluenette. The heavy patter of the rain outside silenced the noise of their intimate moment as the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin, gasps, delightful moans and feral groans. Their entwined hands tightened against each other as they capture each other's lips in frenzy, tongues tangling, pulling and sliding against each other hungrily.

"T-Tetsuya…. So c-close…." Akashi breathed, pulling away from those lips as he pulled the bluenette close with one hand while grasping his dripping cock in the other, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Kuroko could only cling tightly to the redhead, convulsing greatly as he feels himself drifting to the edge.

"Nngh…!" he clamped his teeth on the redhead's shoulders, causing the redhead to hiss as he tightened all over the redhead's cock, releasing over Akashi's hand and their stomachs, a strangled moan escaping from his lips as Akashi continues to thrust into him.

"Tetsuya…." the redhead groaned, burying his face into the bluenette's neck as he releases inside the bluenette, shuddering at the intensity of his climax as he pours himself completely into the bluenette. He could hear the soft repeated whispers of his name and the soft caresses on his hair as they calm down from their shared intimacy. He raised his head slightly, shaking his sweat-matted bangs away from his face as he gazes down at the softly panting bluenette beneath him. He pulled out slowly, causing both of them to emit a groan at the sensation before he collapsed beside the bluenette, gathering his breath as he tries to lace his mind on what had happened.

"T-That was…" the bluenette rasped, coughing once.

"That was wonderful," Akashi replied, a small smile on his lips as he gathers the tired bluenette in his arms, placing a soft kiss on his forehead as he caresses his hair with one hand, using the other to rub his back gently.

"Your shoulder is slightly bleeding," Kuroko commented, placing a hand slightly at the area he bit upon his release.

"It's no problem at all," he assured the bluenette who shook his head at that. Leaning up, Kuroko placed a small kiss on the wound, licking away the small amount of blood dripping from it.

"Are you alright?" Akashi asked, cradling the bluenette's head to his chest.

"I'm alright," he answered, looking up at the redhead. "I'm so sorry if I didn't do much…"

"Silly Tetsuya," the other chuckled lightly, a playful smile on his lips. "You gave me more than what you intend to, believe me."

The bluenette could only ponder about that as he rests his head against the other's chest, humming lightly as he can hear the dull throbbing of the other's slowly calming heart.

"Do you want to go and clean up now?" Akashi asked, stroking his hair gently.

"No… Just…. Stay here please. Let's just stay like this," Kuroko answered dully, grasping tightly onto one of Akashi's hand, intent on just staying like this.

"We can clean up tomorrow then," Akashi murmured, pulling the forgotten blanket over their sated bodies. "Do you want me to wake you up early tomorrow?"

"Hmm…" the bluenette nodded at that, too exhausted to even answer.

Akashi chuckled lightly at that as he pulls the bluenette close to him, cradling his head against his heart while wrapping his arms securely around the bluenette.

"How adorable you are," Akashi murmured, brushing his lips against Kuroko's forehead as the latter dozes off. "Kuroko Tetsuya, you are mine. Remember that."

Under the heavy pitter-patter of the downpour, who would have ever thought that in that eerily calmness the noise created, unbeknownst to the Kuroko Tetsuya and Akashi Seijuuro, what they had done has established a concrete future for them. Inseparability. Every action entitles a consequence. And such action has caused them to exist in each other's future where no one can live without the other.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

* * *

**Sneak peek of chapter 11:**

"_Akashi-kun, what are you doing?" the bluenette asked as he stares with blank emotionless eyes at the mop of red hair as a pair of lips brush against his neck lovingly._

"_I'm just waking you up like you asked, Tetsuya," the other murmured, placing soft kisses on Kuroko's neck, chuckling as a hand caresses his hair lightly._

"_What a nice thing to wake up to," the bluenette mumbled, closing his eyes as he plays with that mop of red hair. "Good morning then, Akashi-kun."_

"_Good morning too, Tetsuya," was the simple reply._

* * *

******Kato: I don't know what I just wrote. *maniacal laughter* *dies to due brain drainage* Seriously. THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING SMUT so please** be easy on me. *sighs* So… I have to say this. I WON'T BE UPDATING UNTIL SUNDAY NEXT WEEK DUE TO SOME FAMILY REASONS. That's why I am uploading this chapter now so you guys can't strangle me, saying, "Where is the freaking M, you vile author!" or something like that. As usual, see you all in the next chapter! :D


	12. Chapter 11 : Euphoria

**Kato: I was thinking how I really should update my fics and all, but as you can see, it's very hard when my parents are at home. My freedom is being totally restricted and I can hardly type AT ALL. It's really frustrating and all. I mean it. But yeah… I'm doing my best for all of you so please stay with me.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Kuroko no Basket for it solely belongs to Fujimaka Tadatoshi. I personally claim this plot line and whatever comes out of it. Any semblance to any other stories from this fandom or any fandom is purely coincidental. Any characters that may bear any semblance, name or face or quality, is also purely coincidental.**

**Words of Gratitude****: To my very supportive readers, thank you very very very much!**

**Important Note****: My mom's job will be…. On hold for a month or so…. So starting May 27…. My updates will be… er… you guys know. I'm so sorry QAQ.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Euphoria**

_"Euphoria can only go on for a certain amount of time. Eventually reality wins out."_

_-Marc Klee_

* * *

The sweet bliss of the morning lasts only on a temporary basis. Once the warm rays of sunlight seep through the heavy curtains, reality slowly sinks in and the euphoria drifts away. But to them, in such case, they lay quietly on that bed they have shared, basking in the temporary euphoria that they were in.

"Akashi-kun, what are you doing?" the bluenette asked as he stares with blank emotionless eyes at the mop of red hair as a pair of lips brush against his neck lovingly.

"I'm just waking you up like you asked, Tetsuya," the other murmured, placing soft kisses on Kuroko's neck, chuckling as a hand caressed his hair lightly.

"What a nice thing to wake up to," the bluenette mumbled, closing his eyes as he plays with that mop of red hair. "Good morning then, Akashi-kun."

"Good morning too, Tetsuya," was the simple reply.

Said redhead continued to plant kisses on the bluenette's neck, relishing on the smoothness of the pale skin on his lips. His hands deftly encircled around the bluenette's waist, holding Kuroko flush against his body gently.

"Does your back hurt?" Akashi murmured quietly.

"Quite," the bluenette answered. "I'm sure it will ease once I take painkillers."

"Do you want to get up now?"

Such question was only met with silence. Such caused the redhead to emit a small chuckle, hugging the bluenette even tighter.

"This is something I can get used to," Akashi commented as he brushes the stray locks away from the bluenette's face. His hands cradled that porcelain-like face close to him, breathing in that distinct scent that solely belongs to Kuroko Tetsuya. Admittedly, he is not the type for closure. But perhaps, just this once, just this person… Kuroko Tetsuya is undeniably an exception.

"Why do you want to wake up so early, by the way?" Akashi queried as he buries his face into those soft locks. "Do you have an important agenda you need to accomplish?"

"Yes," Kuroko answered curtly, a blush on his face, his palms flat against the other's chest to place some distance, no matter how minimal, between them. "I still have to handle the decorations for Riko-san's wedding and reception. And call my sister."

"Isn't that a job for wedding planners? Since when does an interior designer handle that?" the redhead loosened his hold, allowing the bluenette to glance up.

"Technically speaking…" a small frown on the bluenette's face. "Yes, it is a job for wedding planners. But I think I'll only be managing the decorations, and not supplying them. I'll just overlook at the plans, as what Riko-san wants me to….. I think."

"She trusts you that much, doesn't she?" Akashi released the bluenette, sitting up carefully, knowing that their 'cuddling moments' have to wait when the other started talking about business.

Kuroko did not answer to that, sitting up carefully instead, wincing at the pain in his back. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing at the comfortable sensation of the covers on his naked body.

"Do you mind handing my phone, Akashi-kun?" he asked, changing the topic as he points at the cellular phone on the table by the bed, to which the redhead wordlessly reached and handed over to him.

"Calling your sister already?" Akashi asked, peering at the phone as the bluenette skims through his contacts.

"Hmm…" the designer nodded, blushing brightly as the other wraps his arms around him while resting his chin on one of his shoulders. "Supposedly, it should be night there."

"Did something happen?"

"... Not really. I'd just like to check how she is and her baby," Kuroko answered, pressing the call button on his sister's contact number.

"I see," was the curt answer as the other simply holds him from behind.

"_Hello?" _a soft voice answered the call, her voice even.

"_You don't seem surprised to receive a call from your brother, Tetsuna," _Kuroko answered in an equally even tone, using English to communicate with his sister.

"_Brother? Oh! Brother, it is you! How are you doing?" _his sister asked him, her voice laced with elation.

"_I'm doing fine…"_ Kuroko answered, his voice hitching in a second, clutching tightly onto his phone.

"_Is something wrong there?" _his sister asked upon hearing the sudden hitch in his voice.

"_Everything's well…" _his unoccupied hand traveled to those arms around his waist, digging his nails onto them when the redhead plants kisses on his neck continuously. _"How are you and my niece?"_

"_We're fine here, as well!" _was the cheerful response. _"You really should come and visit us soon. I can't wait to introduce to you Akira. I have to say she really looks more like me than her father…"_

"_Is your husband jealous of you?"_ Kuroko winced when a tongue lazily dragged up his neck, causing him to shiver involuntarily.

"_Not at all. He's happy that he'll have a younger version of me in our household. He finds it adorable. Hey, you should really visit us. My husband also wants to get in touch with you. Says that the company of women unsettles him."_

"_I'll be sure to come once I finished with my project and Riko-san's wedding," _Right now, Kuroko undeniably wants to get away from the redhead. _Can he not read the situation?_

"_That's right. Her wedding's in a month, no? Give my regards to her! I'm happy she can settle down now."_

"_I'll be sure to do that. I-" _Kuroko's words cut off, clamping a hand sharply onto his mouth as a strangled moan escaped from his lips when Akashi suckles on one of his earlobes.

"_Brother, is someone with you at the moment….?"_

"_Ah, no, no,"_ Kuroko answered, elbowing the redhead lightly on the stomach, asking him to stop. _"It's nothing at all."_

"_Brother, I'm sure that there's-"_

"_I'll call you back when I plan to visit you, alright? I have to handle some things at the moments. Goodbye. I love you, sis,"_ the bluenette hurriedly excused himself.

"_Brother-!"_

Click.

He shut his phone off, letting out a sharp gasp as the hands on his waist began to move about.

"That was downright rude," he huffed in irritation when the redhead simply smirks along the curve of his neck.

"Oh? But you liked it," Akashi answered, chuckling. "You didn't tell your sister about me, did you?"

"I don't want her to prod over…. This yet," Kuroko answered, tilting his head to the side when Akashi starts to plant kisses on his neck. "It would be shocking to her considering that she thinks I am engaged to…"

"…" The CEO decided not to comment on that, pulling on the bluenette closer instead. "So… how about we start cleaning this up now?"

"Gladly," Kuroko answered, sighing at the mess they made that night.

* * *

"No, no, no! It's a wedding so the flower should reflect how romantic the occasion is! We should have roses! White, most appropriately for it to look delicate!" a high-pitched voice protested.

"Umm… You see, the bride dislikes roses. I think it would be…. More appropriate to suit it to the bride's taste. If you look at the venue of the reception, to blend the venue and the occasion together, it would be most appropriate to use an array of hyacinths. I mean… If you would consider it, the flower has a special meaning. A normal one would represent 'constancy' and the blue ones represent 'sincerity', things that are asked for in marriage and so-"

"What would you know about a wedding?" the woman retorted, looking scornfully at the bluenette.

"Everyone is entitled to their perceptions," another voice contradicted. "And I believe the bride left the decisions to this man, so it's best you simply oblige by the decisions."

"Ugh! Rich people!" the woman sighed in exasperation before storming off, mumbling unintelligible things.

"I think I pissed her off…"

"Nonsense. She isn't needed for this," Akashi assured the bluenette who slumped against his seat.

"But truthfully speaking…. Those roses will pale in comparison after I am finished with this venue," Kuroko murmured, glancing at the spacious garden before him. He could definitely put the vast space to good use, as well as the flowers cultivated there. It just seemed expensive to have to purchase roses that will most probably not be appreciated by the guests.

"Any inspirations in mind?" Akashi queried beside the bluenette. They were currently sitting at the garden's gazebo. They had agreed to meet up with the so-called wedding planner but… thing's seemed to be not going well at all.

"I was thinking…. Kawachi Fuji Garden," Kuroko murmured, voicing out his thoughts. "I've always liked the path of wisteria there… The serenity of it all. I'd like to adapt that beauty to this place."

"To go to such extents…" Akashi murmured in mild surprise. "You have to value this place that much."

"I do," Kuroko admitted. "It brings a lot of memories back when I was a child. If anything…. This was the very place I envisioned myself to get married at."

Mismatched eyes carefully took in the solemn look on the bluenette's face.

_This was the very place I envisioned myself to get married at._

"That is quite a dream," Akashi commented after a while.

"Do you know think of such, Akashi-kun? I mean… the place where you are to be wed, your family, and children?" Kuroko inquired, sitting up straight, glancing at the redhead who simply shook his head, lost in his own world.

"I have never considered such things," Akashi answered, resting his chin on his own shoulder as he looks out at the garden, an unreadable expression on his face. "Marriage is never a thought that crossed my mind. I am too preoccupied with business matters that I did not indulge on such frivolous details. And…. I have never actually held any attraction towards anyone before…." he looked at the bluenette seriously. "Except now, perhaps."

Kuroko blushed a tad bit, looking away from the redhead.

"That's bold of you to say," Kuroko commented. "Wasn't last night enough?"

"You have no idea how much I am craving…. Restraining myself right now," he answered quietly, causing the bluenette to look up at him.

"A…. That's…"

"Just forget about it, alright?" Akashi offered him a small smile, tilting his head slightly to the side to look at the wedding planner who seemed to have calmed down a tad bit. "We should accomplish this first. If the woman quits, I'll help you with this."

"That's…. troublesome for you… But it is assuring me. Thank you," the designer murmured. "But I'd rather not cause you any trouble."

"It is no trouble at all. If anything, I'd be happy to do it," his voice lowered into a whisper, if not a seductive whisper. "As long as I can spend some time with you."

A full-blown blush.

A devilish smirk.

An annoyed huff.

And the euphoria was gone…. For now.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

* * *

**Kato: So…. Who expected a morning thing here? xD Haha~ Not me. Please don't expect me to write the…. M-scene so frequently, okay? I have my trademark as an author who simply goes by rating T. ^^" Anyway, this chapter is all fluffy and stuff. I'd like to ease things for a while. Set things cool, before getting all serious again. Leave a review if you enjoy reading this. See you after I update the other two. Yosh!**


	13. Chapter 12 : Possession

**Kato: So yeah… That time for struggling to update has come. TToTT Anyway, I know I am supposed to update my myth-centered fic, but I find that this story, as well as Pinkie Swear, is developing quite well so… Yes, I am updating them first. I am still thinking of the plot for the next chapter of it so please be patient with me. Also, recently I have…. admittedly….. taken a liking to Cardfight!Vanguard so….. Please forgive me if I post a oneshot of it…. Instead of those AkaKuro ones I've promised some time ago. I'M SO SORRY! It's just…! Kai and Aichi are so cute, I really don't see them as friends or anything special… well, perhaps a couple as an exception. /coughs/ Anyway, there…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket for it solely belongs to its creator.**

**Words of Gratitude: To those who have been continuously supporting this story and me, thank you very very much!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Possession**

_I was never one to stake a claim for another being. For me to stake possession over you, it just proves how much your worth is to my life._

* * *

"Favorite color?"

"Umm… Blue."

"Favorite food?"

"… Milkshake. Say-"

"Favorite flower?"

"None in particular…. Akashi-kun, why-"

"Favorite-" the CEO's question was cut short as a chaste kiss was placed upon his lips, shushing him up temporarily as the bluenette flashes a small apologetic smile before going back to his work.

"What's with the twenty-twenty questions, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko queried as he admires his work, assessing if it's too much or if it lacks anything.

"If we're supposed to live on our own for a whole month, I should get to know you better, don't I, Tetsuya?" Akashi explained, a small smile on his lips as he looks at the designer.

"Those questions sound like something out of a teenager's magazines."

"Well… we're not that old yet, so it's fine."

Kuroko simply shrugged it off as he continues to assess his work… Well, the work of the florist they asked for assistance in terms of the flowers to be used in Riko's wedding. Everything was to be a surprise for both the bride and the groom, so neither of them knew what was in store for them in their own wedding day.

"Do you think it lacks something or is it too much?" Kuroko asked, turning to face the redhead who simply hugged him from behind. He sighed at that gesture he has grown accustomed to for the past few weeks that they have been together. Although neither of them has established their relationship, both of them could say it's something more than mere lovers, as if it was not obvious to the other occupants in Riko's household. Kagami and Riko had caught on the two's special relationship, but none of them decided to question. To them, Kuroko was perfectly capable of knowing the consequences of his actions and the nature of the people he let himself get close to. Aside from that, they both knew how capable Akashi Seijuuro was capable of taking care of their dear best friend, so they are practically on his side.

"You know, you don't have to overdo it," Akashi commented, nuzzling the bluenette's neck with the tip of his nose. "But if you are so much into perfection, then yes. I've never seen a wedding as beautiful as this."

"I just want Riko-san's wedding to be an unforgettable one. This much, I owe her after all that she has helped me through," Kuroko explained as he gently raises a hand, caressing the lovely petals of the array of hyacinths, each of varying, but not conflicting colors.

"The way I see it, she may simply faint from seeing this," Akashi murmured. "It's not just beautiful. It's truly breathtaking. So very breathtaking. And the fragrance is wonderful. Since when were you into flowers?"

"My sister likes them," he placeed his hands on the arms around his waist, squeezing them lightly.

"Speaking of which…" Akashi released his hold on the bluenette so that Kuroko may turn around to fully face him. "Your sister… she is suddenly coming to attend the wedding, right?"

"Yes," the bluenette nodded in affirmation. "Since I really can't visit her due to my constricted schedule and she wants to attend the wedding, I don't see why not. And… she wants to meet you actually."

"When have you told her about me?" Akashi inquired in speculation.

"Umm… That day when we checked Riko-san's wedding gown. I happened to call my sister that day and Riko-san kind of slipped about… us, so…" Kuroko trailed off.

"Who does she expect to meet then?" Akashi murmured, caressing one of the bluenette's cheeks. "Akashi Seijuuro, the CEO of Teiko Enterprise Inc., Akashi Seijuuro, an acquaintance of Kuroko Tetsuya, her brother, or Akashi Seijuuro, the… lover of her brother?"

"That's…."

"Or rather, how do you wish to introduce me to her?"

"I'd introduce you as Akashi Seijuuro, a very special person in my life," Kuroko answered, brushing the hand off his cheek as he looks away. "Lover is too…."

"Too?"

"…. Simple," Kuroko murmured. "At least, that's how I see it now."

Akashi smiled lightly at that as he pulls the bluenette close, inhaling his sweet distinct scent.

"We still have a month to see what it really is between us, right? I'm sure our month alone will give us both a clear answer," Akashi assured the bluenette who simply leans into his warmth.

"You are right."

"Now, let's just forget about this and pick up your best man suit, alright?" a pair of warm lips pressed against his pale forehead before he was dragged towards his own car. "This place is perfect as it is. Just contact the planner for confirmation on the site then we'll just go here after lunch tomorrow to check if everything is alright. We can also check the reception's venue before heading here."

"That sounds nice," Kuroko fished out his phone from his pocket and immediately sent a message to the planner to confirm that everything was already set for the big day tomorrow.

"I'll be driving, alright?" Akashi said as he entered the driver's seat, with Kuroko seated on the passenger's seat. This was another thing Kuroko has grown accustomed to. Akashi has always been adamant on driving his car. Guess the redhead does not like being restless. He simply buckled up his seatbelt, knowing that if he protested, the redhead would give him a list of ridiculous reasons why he was entitled to drive the bluenette's car, as absurd as that may sound.

"Do you have your own suit, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko queried, tilting his head a tad bit to the side as he glanced at his companion who was intently staring at the road ahead.

"I'll purchase one later when you are fitting yours. It won't be that much of a hassle anyway," Akashi answered, taking a quick glance at Kuroko. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Not at all," Kuroko breathed, looking up expectantly at the other.

"What should I expect? With your sister's arrival, I mean. Are there things I should and should not do?" Akashi asked, startling the bluenette.

"That's… quite unusual for you to ask," Kuroko commented. "But, to answer that, just be yourself and I think my sister will like you."

Akashi chuckled lightly at that, heaving a small sigh.

"Funny, is it? Acting like I'm meeting your parents and asking your hand in marriage," Akashi murmured absent-mindedly, but the bluenette blushed lightly to the thought nonetheless. He did not comment on the other's slight slip up, hoping that it will simply be forgotten, as if the redhead did not just subconsciously spoke of it.

* * *

Kagami Taiga could surely learn a thing or two from Akashi Seijuuro in terms of clothing issues. The man dresses so impeccably well that his clothes accentuate his features in such a dazzling manner. Though, Kuroko believed, maybe it's simply the man himself. To the designer's eyes, Akashi Seijuuro was already the embodiment of perfection. There was nothing he could ask more of the redhead, not that he has any in the first place.

"You're spacing out, Tetsuya."

A soft voice cut through his reverie as he rapidly blinks his cerulean orbs, looking at the person who called his name in curiosity.

"What did you say, Akashi-kun?" he asked.

"I said, you are spacing out," the other murmured. "Is something bothering you?"

Kuroko shook his head.

"Ah, no… I'm sorry. I'm just tired, that's all," the bluenette excused himself. "Have you chosen a suit, Akashi-kun?"

"I have. About 5 minutes ago," Akashi commented, arching a delicate brow in mirth. "I was asking you which of those I showed you earlier do you prefer but you were spacing out so I decided for myself."

"I'm sorry…" Kuroko murmured, lowering his head to the ground, clenching onto the bench he was sitting on.

"No worries. I know the past month has been tough on you," Akashi approached the bluenette, leaning down to place a soft kiss on his head. "Let's take a few days break after moving to your house before we get back to the project again, alright? You don't need to rush things, alright?"

Kuroko merely nodded at that, sighing in disappointment when he was released as Akashi pays for his suit. Actually, with due honesty, he couldn't even remember what the other picked. Or his other choices for that matter. He couldn't even recall what happened after they arrived at the shop. Was he spacing out?

_Am I spacing out? That's odd…_

"Are you set to leave, Tetsuya?"

He turned towards the redhead, wondering why he seemed so out of it and shook his head.

_Maybe I am forcing myself too hard._

"Hey," Akashi quickly gathered up the apparel he bought and his credit card before approaching the bluenette, assessing his face. "Are you alright? You really look…. Out of it."

"I'm sorry," Kuroko murmured, shaking his head as if to clear his mind. "I'm just tired, that's all. Maybe an early rest will do me good."

"You…" Akashi shook his head, taking the apparel from the bluenette's hands as he guides him back to his car. "Were you up all night doing the project again?"

Kuroko nodded his head once as they find themselves in front of his car, with the other already opening the passenger seat for him, assisting him as he takes his seat, before entering the driver's side, placing the bags nonchalantly on the back seat.

"That's it. Tonight, you will sleep early. No buts," Akashi exclaimed, as the bluenette opens his mouth to protest. "We are working on the project together so you don't need to push yourself to do things on your own."

"But…" Kuroko protested, a small sigh escaping his lips when the cool breeze from the air-conditioner hit his warm body.

"No excuses," Akashi answered. "Now go to sleep. I'll drive slowly so that you can at least get an hour and a half's worth of rest."

Winning an argument with Akashi Seijuuro was quite futile, he taught himself that from previous experiences. Sighing in resignation, he closed his eyes and rested his head carefully onto the window, reaching a hand slowly to grasp the other's, to which Akashi simply complies to.

"What am I going to do with you, my stubborn Tetsuya?" he faintly heard the man say, grumbling weakly at that in response, showing his obvious distaste. He heard a faint chuckle thereafter and a soft squeeze was given to his hand. Letting himself succumb to sleep, he slowly cleared his mind as he drifts into unconsciousness, with the soft humming of the redhead as his temporary lullaby.

_What am I to do with you, my stubborn Tetsuya? _Akashi asked himself as he glances at the bluenette, eyes glinting in something akin to approval as the bluenette drifted off into his much needed sleep. Slowly, he released his hand from the bluenette's, placing a hand behind his head as he carefully rests Kuroko's head against his shoulder, noting how uncomfortable it would be to rest it against the glass.

_Really, what am I to do with you?_

He asked himself repeatedly, trying not to laugh at the absurdness of the situation. As if the bluenette were to answer that question. As if he would know the answer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

* * *

**Kato: Short chapter is short. I know. But I cannot just have this chapter the marriage suddenly, you know. Anyway, details on the wedding venue, their attires and such will be given on the next chapter. Expect that one to be…. I don't know…. At least more than 3000 words. May even reach 6000, depends on how ideas will flow. So yeah. Leave a review for me to know what you want to happen to this story, your opinions on Akashi and Kuroko or any other characters. :D**


	14. Chapter 13 : Tying the Knot

**Kato: ****THIS CHAPTER IS 10000 WORDS LONG SO LET ME SPEAK FIRST BEFORE KILLING ME!**

**Images to the gowns and tuxedos used:**

**PLEASE SEE AUTHOR'S PROFILE ACCOUNT FOR THE LINKS.**

**Kato: I am really sorry for this uber late update. A month late update. I know you guys are thinking, "She's been freaking posting stories of other animes, yet she can't update this!" That's because those are just 2000 words or so, compared to this 10000 word update. Imma stop babbling on and let you read. Just a note: If you asked a question on a review, check your inbox people. I answer there. (Sorry for my crappy mood. It's two in the morning here and I am typing on my phone. I am uploading this story upon waking up and doing the editing myself.)**

**WARNING****: Fluffs, adorable niece attacking our redhead, interrogative twin sister, OOC, overwhelming dramatic stupefying moments at the end, words of wisdom, what else... You'll find out.**

**NOTE:**** Chapters 1 to 12, plus Prologue are now on editing mode. (Since some genius made a mistake in telling me some details about the tenses to use.) Some editing includes the change of Kuroko's eyes. They should be 'cyan', not 'cerulean' because cerulean is a darker shade. Then Akashi's eyes…. I had been typing mismatched or heterochromatic…. I'm not sure if I did that in the first few chapters…**

**Words of Gratitude:** **To my brain cells that are still functioning... And of course, to you lovely readers.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** **"Why is Akashi not the sadistic guy we usually see?" Basically speaking, I don't see him acting cold and all that. I see him more, as an adult at the age of twenty six here, as someone that can be possibly romantic and caring outside of business but a drop dead authorative and serious guy inside of business. He can be haughty at times, but he knows the extent of that. You know. Mature and all.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Tying the Knot**

* * *

Fatigue. Many restless and sleepless—or lack thereof—was finally taking its toll on his body. Gradually, —incessantly, perhaps—he can feel a burning sensation from his very core, spreading throughout his whole being, lingering with dull sparks on his fingertips. With heavy lids, he opened his eyes to the dirty white hue of the ceiling above, a small frown creasing his usually unfazed features at what was coursing through his body and the empty space on the dishevelled sheets beside him.

Relief. He was relieved that his companion had already gotten up before him, probably unaware that the bluenette was sprouting a fever. He did not want to keep mum about it — truly he didn't— but today was too important for him not to go by. Not by resting on the bed the whole day, at the very most.

Groggily, he pushed himself off the bed, stifling a moan that threatened to escape his slightly chapped lips, before trudging outside— to the door of the bathroom which was, fortunately, conveniently located adjacent the room.

He flipped on the switch to the lights, wincing as it harshly hit his cyan orbs, before he gazed at his face on the mirror.

He was definitely sick— no doubt about it— as he assessed his skin which seemed paler than usual. His lips which often had a slightly rosy shade to it are devoid of that hue. His eyes which used to be a clear cyan shade seemed glazed and distant. He could feel cold sweat as well running down his nape as he breathes through his slightly parted lips. Should Akashi or Riko find out of this, they would most likely try to keep him in bed—which he undoubtedly would oppose of.

A small dreaded sigh escaped his lips as he flicked off the lights, going back to the bedroom to change his clothing.

"Ah, Tetsuya."

Said bluenette cringed as his name was called by the devil he was thinking of earlier. Quietly, he looked up, meeting the gaze of the man whom—he observed—had an almost invisible smile on his lips.

"Everyone has had their breakfast downstairs. Taiga has placed aside your share of the meal," Akashi explained while the bluenette trudged to the closet, pulling out his change of apparel.

He simply nodded at that, knowing that his voice would come out undoubtedly raspy should he answer to that. Mismatched eyes eyed the other speculatively, sensing that something was amiss. As the bluenette turned around, his eyes downcast, Akashi's sharp eyes deftly caught a wobble on his movement and a slight swaying to his body.

"Tetsuya..," Akashi breathed, making the bluenette pause in his tracks. "You are not feeling well, are you not?"

Kuroko cringed at that. Caught red-handed, how can he possibly formulate a plausible explanation to his condition, aside from being sick?

With due resignation, he sighed lightly before nodding once, and Akashi was off the bed in a second, grasping the bluenette by the shoulder.

"You look a whole lot paler," Akashi murmured as he raised one of his hands, brushing one of the bluenette's cheeks lightly. "Though your skin is burning."

"Please," Kuroko rasped, the both of them wincing at the hoarseness of his voice. "Don't tell Riko-san about this."

Akashi suppressed a sigh, expecting that the bluenette would say that.

"Alright," the redhead conceded in defeat. "I'll bring your breakfast up and some medicines before you take a rest."

"But-"

"Taiga will do the final checking so you can rest until afternoon," Akashi explained. "Go change your clothes. I'll be back in a few minutes. Aida-san is out as well so you need not worry."

"He doesn't need to do my job," Kuroko protested, following Akashi as the redhead moved towards the door.

"You are right," Akashi answered, turning around before wrapping his arms around the bluenette. "But you need to be present at the ceremony and the reception later. Your sister is coming and I don't want to make my first impression to her a bad one for not taking care of you. Do you understand?"

The designer could only nod at that. Argument with the redhead was never a league he excels in. Especially if he didn't have the upper hand.

Akashi smiled slightly when the bluenette agreed without further ado. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer before pressing a kiss on his forehead.

"Great. Now rest."

"Don't tell anyone please," Kuroko rasped as the other opens the door.

Akashi simply waved one of his hands, not turning to face him, before closing the door.

That guy... Kuroko shook his head at the other as he moved towards his bed, stripping off of his clothes and changing to a new pair. Setting a good impression to his sister was not an issue that the redhead should consider. Whether he would try to or not, no difference would be produced. On the appeal and attitude department, he would undoubtedly pass. Though knowing his sister, maybe it's the apparel department that has to be considered. He could only wince internally at the probability of his sister stealing the spotlight later.

_'I would get to see her though...'_

While Akashi would be busy with his sister's interrogation- because he would be undoubtedly- he would be busy keeping his niece and her father company. His sister's husband, Ogiwara Shigehiro, is a very fine man whom they met back in high school. Though he and Ogiwara's friendship does not trace back as much as with Riko and Kagami, he treats the man just as equally special to him as do the other two. The man and his sister started dating mid-year of their senior year before finally establishing their relationship as husband and wife six years prior to that. Now, they have a healthy and cute baby girl- as what his sister had described the child- to pamper and to make their life complete. He could not wait to meet the little angel. After all, he is quite fond of children and this cute little angel would never be an exception to that.

He plopped back down onto bed after placing his used clothes on the laundry basket, shifting comfortably on the bed, waiting for the redhead. He did not have to wait very long though as the door to the room opened a few minutes later, showing Akashi—carrying a tray with a plateful of toast, bacon, and eggs, a cup of hot cocoa and medicinal pills.

"Is this your preparation for your interrogation later?" Kuroko could not help but ask.

To that, such question cracked an amused smile on the redhead's face as he approached the bluenette, placing the tray on his lap.

"Not at all. If I know any better, your sister would be hurling questions at me, quite vehemently and persistently. That is a considerable bargain though," Akashi answered as the bluenette reaches for a piece of toast, nibbling quietly on it.

Vehemently may be an understatement. When he informed her that they have a guest at Riko's household and that he sleeps in the same room as he, his sister adamantly prodded him for information. Bits and bits of it. From the redhead's name to his background, from his encounters with him to their relationship. The latter surprised him though. When he questioned what his sister meant, all he received for an answer was,

"You seem to be pretty... informative of him. More so than what I expect of working partners. Don't you notice how slightly lively you get whenever talking of your encounters with him?"

Indeed, he did not. Or perhaps, he was ignoring such frivolous details. What was she expecting of him for an answer? Just close acquaintances? Or perhaps, something more intimate.

"She's very much looking forward to meeting you. You can't escape from her during the reception party," Kuroko answered nonchalantly, placing the partially eaten toast down before reaching for the hot cocoa.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see a slight grimace crossing the others features at the mere thought.

"Do enlighten me. From the scale of one to ten with ten being the highest, what is the probability of me surviving her interrogation?"

"I would say... Eight," he answered truthfully, placing his cup down before facing the redhead. "My sister is tolerable. She is just kind of a very adamant person."

"Has she asked about us?" A cold hand wrapped around his waist before the man shifted closer, resting his chin on Kuroko's shoulder and changing the topic.

"She did. On one occasion. I did not answer though."

"Because you do not know how to?" Mismatched eyes glanced up at cyan orbs. "Do not fret. I do not know as well how to answer to that because we have not spoken about it."

"What are we then?" Kuroko then queried, looking down at his lap as he waited.

"We...," A pair of hands encircled his waist gently. ", are engaged on a much intimate manner to consider us just friends. And 'that' night will never be close to a mere one night stand."

"... 'Lovers'?" It seemed very foreign on his tongue.

"If that is how close we can compare it to, then yes," the CEO agreed.

"Alright..." the bluenette nodded in affirmation, pausing for a second as he looked at the redhead. "Why the sudden change in topic?"

"Information gathering," he answered. "I want to give at least a decent answer to your sister."

"Ah, hoping she'll go easy on you?"

"Hopefully," Akashi admitted with a confident smirk. "You two are twins. You two must be alike at some perspective."

"Hardly," Kuroko sighed. "She very much takes the spotlight. She is nice, really, but attitude wise, we are quite the opposites."

"Should I expect a hyper, interrogative, social spotlight, gown-clad female version of you?" was the playful remark.

"Yes to all, except the last one. You will know eventually why."

"Alright," Akashi dropped the topic, simply watching the bluenette consume his breakfast quietly.

"I would not mind seeing you getting possessive over me at the reception," he added after a while.

As a small blush —just a small tinge— dusted across the bluenette's cheeks, a victorious smirk dashed across the CEO's lips.

Check and mate.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya has never failed to exceed anyone's expectations. Once he set himself onto a task—giving his utmost dedication to it—he put his best to make the final product, if not perfection, close to perfection. But this... This seemed almost surreal.

As he parked his own car by the side of the road, stepping out of it and stretching his body after an hour's worth of driving, his breath was taken away by the sight of the bluenette's masterpiece.

"As expected of Kuroko," Kagami murmured to himself, a small grin forming on his face as he wonder how the bride would react upon entering the venue and walking down the altar. The entrance itself already seemed surreal, and he could not even think of anything to criticize the bluenette of.

He stretched out a hand towards the pale pink flowers above, absent-mindedly nodding in approval when the light allure and captivating fragrance of the chosen flowers up ahead breezed lightly past him. It was not just the arrangement of the place, but also the fair weather that seemed to cooperate with the designer's plans.

_'He overexerted himself with this though,'_ the man thought to himself as he wondered how the other might be doing at that moment.

A bed ridden Kuroko was never good. He would be down for days, no doubt about that. Juggling two projects at the same time was a mistake. He had offered to help the bluenette with the designs once but was refused, stating that it was his job and he need not bother anyone. Heck, they were co-workers in that business and that was his league too. The man was simply stubborn and hard to deal with.

He took out his phone, typing a quick message that the venue was spick and speck, and that everything was in place. He knew he need not check the location of the reception as well, knowing that it would be just as perfect as the venue of the wedding. But just in case, he would.

After sending the message to the sick designer, he flipped his phone shut, tucking it back into his pockets.

"Let's just hope the bride won't faint. Or the groom as well, for that matter," Kagami grinned at the thought.

And he truly hopes they won't. Kuroko Tetsuya does not do such outstanding works just to let them go to waste.

* * *

"Ah? My phone...," Kuroko reached for his cellular phone on the nightstand, flipping it open once it was in his grasp.

Akashi stared at the small screen while he absent-mindedly caressed the bluenette's soft locks. The redhead was then being used as a pillow—and perhaps, cushion—by the bluenette whose head rest comfortably on his chest. Specifically, just atop his heart. How they ended up in such a compromising position, neither can say. Over the past few weeks since they had shared a bed, Seijuuro had noticed the designer's sleeping patterns. Whenever he slept, he lies on his stomach and his face would always be buried on the pillow—except for the usual occasions wherein his head would be resting on Akashi's chest. The latter simply learnt how Kuroko had a liking to the beating of his heart. He admitted it once –though absent-mindedly—how the beating of his heart lull him to sleep, as odd as that would seem. He had no protests though of the bluenette's actions. As long as he gets to hold him, why should he have any?

"What did he say?" he inquired, knowing it was Kagami Taiga.

"He said that everything was well on the venue of the wedding. He would just be checking then on the venue for the reception," Kuroko answered as he types a quick thank you to his friend before flipping his phone shut and placing it back to the nightstand.

"Great," Akashi murmured as he pulled the bluenette closer, tightening his arms around him. "You can rest for an hour more then, before you get dressed to your tuxedo."

Kuroko bit on his tongue as words of protest threatened to spill from his lips when the redhead pulled away.

"Is Akashi-kun going somewhere?" he inquired.

"I am just going to take my bath now," the man answered as he helps Kuroko lie back down on the bed. "After making our lunch and dressing up, we have to get going by then for the wedding."

"You're... cooking?"

Heterochromatic eyes glinted with amusement at that.

"Of course. I can't let my patient exert himself, now can I?" Akashi teased as he grabs some of his clothing from the closet.

Kuroko raised his eyes speculatively at that, silently watching as the other grabs his clothes one by one from the closet. A lingering thought crossed his mind and he wonders if he should say it out loud. After much contemplation, he parted his lips in a gesture to speak.

"Akashi-kun, I don't think you need to prepare yourself in the cooking department as well for my sister's coming."

Said person simply chuckled at that, flashing his perfect white teeth at the incredulous bluenette.

"Really now, Tetsuya?" Akashi could not help but be amused at such aspect. "I do not have any thoughts of your sister's interrogation to involve some impromptu iron chef contest on Riko-san's wedding. Are there other departments I should not worry about as well?"

"Well...," the bluenette placed a finger on his chin, tapping it lightly as he ponders over the other's inquiry. "Akashi-kun does not have to worry on doing ridiculous stunts, consuming inedible items, walking across shattered glass, or even fire-"

"Alright," the CEO raised one of his hands up, a small grimace on his lips. "I thought I was to face interrogation, not some landmine to death?"

"Was my description of departments Akashi-kun should not worry about too blurry?" Kuroko asked.

"Descriptive and inhumane would rather suit them," Akashi corrected. "Are you really sure that my chances of surviving is eight out of ten? Somehow, the circumstances seem harsh."

"I was just exaggerating," the bluenette answered with a miniscule smile. "You really have eight out of ten chances of surviving."

"I'll hold onto that," Akashi murmured as he walked towards the door, pausing when he stepped outside to glance back at the bluenette. "And the fact that you two are twins, siblings at that."

As the door shut close, Kuroko could not help but allow an amused smile cross his face.

Oh well. Akashi Seijuuro would learn the hard way the difference between his sister and him. Though he has a hunch, it won't be a very worthwhile experience for the other.

* * *

Boring... Boring... Boring... Boring... Boring. Boring. Boring. Boring. Boring, boring, boring, boring, BORING.

That was the only thing she could think of as her hands twitch on her sides, clutching onto the hard wood of the chair she was currently seated on. Her face scrunched up in a grimace before she smoothed out her expression once again upon hearing a grunt of disapproval from her side.

"Really, Miss Aida," she heard a prolonged sigh from her side before a soft brush caressed her cheeks, tinting them a light shade of pink. "Please be patient just a bit longer. We are almost finished here."

"I'm sorry," she apologized, resisting the urge to frown. "It's just... Ugh... I'm so bored to death right now."

"Not the first bride I'd hear that from," was the amused comment of her make-up artist.

"Oh? What do they usually say?" Riko inquired, closing her eyes when the brush was replaced with eye shadow.

"Most of them would complain how they just want to get to the wedding, be married, and then party at the reception. Some of them are very much annoying, bragging about how luxurious their weddings are. I tell you, I wonder at times if they do get married just because their future husbands are rich," the lady answered with distaste, gliding the small brush on her closed lids numerous times, blending it properly with her skin so it would not seem to be in excess. "So, what's your complaint?"

"I just want to see the venue for the reception and wedding," Riko answered with a small smile.

"Huh? Didn't you choose that?"

"No. One of my closest friends did. I entrusted him with it. I really look forward to seeing the place," Riko answered. "Don't get me wrong, please. I would also like to see my future husband but I'm just very interested in what the venues look like. I was not given any hints on how they look like or where they will be held."

"Lucky girl," the lady nodded in approval, flashing the mascara to the brunette who only sighed with disinterest. "Your friend's a wedding planner? Oh and don't worry. I will just apply light mascara."

"Thank you. And not really. He is a designer and we have been friends for more than ten years so I am positive he can pull off a wonderful wedding for me and my future husband," the brunette murmured, careful not to make any sudden movements.

"You don't see many men engage in design these days. That aside, that was quite thoughtful of your friend. I'm sure he has done a marvellous job."

"Yes," Riko sighed as no other make-ups were being applied onto her face. She glanced at the mirror to look at her face and smiled slightly. "Though I look decent, I really have no affinity for make-ups. Natural beauty is still the best."

"Of course. But you know weddings," the make-up artist simply shrugged at that as he places a finger underneath the brunette's chin, assessing if there were any mistakes or not.

"So... Want to attend the wedding?" Riko offered.

"That would be lovely, dear," she answered with a smile as she arranged her make-ups back onto her kit. "However, I still have some things to manage. Pictures would do just fine."

"Alright," Riko answered with a playful smile on her pink lips. "Though if you do attend, I can make the necessary arrangements for another guest."

"Lovely, but no," a soft sigh. "I am a busy body these days. Anyway, you should worry about that later. You have to have your photography sessions now, right?"

Right... Wedding customs.

"Alright," the brunette pouted as she stood up, smoothing out her robe.

She's not taking her words back.

Boring.

This was definitely boring.

She cannot wait until she gets to the venue of the wedding-...

Scratch that. She cannot wait to get married.

* * *

"Don't you think I deserve at least that, Tetsuya?"

"But Akashi-kun..."

Said two were inside the bluenette's car, with Akashi on the driver's seat. After placing the key on the ignition, the redhead simply leaned back against his seat, looking pointedly at the incredulous bluenette who silently asked if something was wrong... which then led to their current situation.

"I am going to be sent to a battlefield later. The least I can have is a compromise or a parting gesture," Akashi reasoned smoothly, not bothered by the slight twitching of the bluenette's eyes.

"It's not like Akashi-kun is going to die...," Kuroko murmured, frowning.

"One kiss. Just one, before I am sent to your sister's clutches later," Akashi asked, leaning towards the bluenette with a playful smirk.

Said bluenette blushed at the boldness of the other's gesture. He looked away, brushing a few stray locks away from his face.

"O... One. Just one," Kuroko conceded, blushing even more when a pair of arms pulled him closer to the redhead who passionately devoured his lips. He placed his hands on Akashi's shoulders, gripping onto them as he gingerly kissed the redhead back. His grip tightened ever the more when a wet tongue caressed his lips, causing a shudder to wrack his body. They pulled away from each other seconds later, a heavy blush on the bluenette's cheeks and a satisfied smirk on the redhead's lips.

"I hope that would suffice," Akashi licked his own lips, savouring the bluenette's taste as he lets go of the bluenette, but not after placing a kiss on his forehead. "You look amazing in your suit, by the way."

"Akashi-kun likewise," Kuroko answered as he looks away. "It suits you very well."

"I'm glad you like it. Makes things a bit easier for later," was the teasing comment.

"D... Don't make it sound like you are going for a war..."

"Oh?" Akashi raised a brow at that as he started the car, backing out to the road. "Don't people usually say 'love is war'? In this case, your sister just happened to be the battlefield."

Cyan eyes and heterochromatic orbs widened upon realizing that the redhead said 'love'. As much as either of them wanted to comment on it, they simply bit their tongues, looking away from each other at the slip-up. Slowly, the blush that decorated Kuroko's cheeks returned as he squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

'_What had I just said...?' _Akashi questioned himself as he fought the urge to show any emotion on his face as he drove towards the wedding ceremony.

As the ride started, the two of them could not help but think how their drive would be, without a doubt, awkward.

* * *

As soon as they arrived, Kuroko made a move to bolt out of the car, but was stopped by a hand gripping his arm.

"Tetsuya, can we talk about this?" Akashi voiced out, watching the bluenette intently.

"What about...?"

"You have been quite since the little slip-up I made. Are you... uneasy with it?"

The bluenette hesitantly nodded his head, his eyes downcast.

"It's not like I am... disgusted with what Akashi-kun said but... you said that we are lovers and I'm wondering just on what extent is that." Kuroko blurted out, fidgeting uneasily on his seat.

"... Ah," Akashi breathed in comprehension. "I don't see us in this just for the gratification of sex, Tetsuya. If I did, I could have just selfishly done it with you again. I meant what I said before: there is something about you that attracts me. I like you very much, Tetsuya."

He leaned his back against the seat as he looked outside his window.

"But I guess you can't see us yet fully in a different romantic kind of light," Akashi continued. "That's why you felt uneasy. I respect that. You still need time to move on."

"I...," Kuroko started, looking at the redhead. "I'm quite a hopeless case, am I not?"

The other shook his head at that as he faced the bluenette.

"You are just a human, Tetsuya. You loved someone and had your heart broken. I can't expect you to say that you see me in a romantic light in just a short amount of time. But do take note that we are, as we agreed, lovers. This is not just a relationship for the sexual gratification," Akashi answered. "Just act natural with me. That's all that mattered."

The designer nodded numbly at that before reaching for the door and stepping out of the car.

"I'll just park your car," Akashi called to him. The latter simply smiled a bit at that before walking towards his awaiting friend.

"Tetsuya."

He glanced back at the redhead, waiting patiently for what he was going to say.

"... I'll be right there," Akashi said hastily before driving away to park the car.

Kuroko could only blink in response to that, watching as the car drove off to park. Surely, the redhead wanted to say something, didn't he?

"Whoa. What happened?" Kagami questioned as Kuroko approached him, his eyes downcast.

"What else do I have to do?" Kuroko asked, brushing aside his friend's question as he fiddled with the sleeves of his black wedding jacket.

Kagami arched a brow at that, wondering what had happened between the two but decided not to press on the matter.

"The guests would be arriving soon. We just have to separate the family members from the other guests, place them by the front as such. The priest is already on his way so that's fixed. Think you can handle that?" Kagami inquired as he handed a list of the bride and groom's closest relatives.

"They have to check by the entrance as well, right?" he reached for the list, glancing at the names.

"Yes. I think Akashi can handle the guests. You can handle the guests' list," Kagami suggested.

"Why can't you handle it with me?" Kuroko questioned, a slight frown creasing his forehead.

"You two seemed the perfect pair to do it," Kagami reasoned, raising his brows. "Besides, I still have to check on the bride. If you check her on my place, she may, cut your throat for hiding the details of her own wedding to her."

"... Alright," Kuroko conceded with a sigh.

"Anyway, got to get going. You two stay there at the entrance," Kagami suggested as he backed a few steps away. "And, uh... Nice matching tuxedoes."

Kuroko looked behind him to see his lover approaching them. Akashi had worn a dark red paisley tuxedo vest and tie set made exclusively by Vesurio Napoli, topped by a sleek black wedding jacket and his pants were impeccably smooth and crisp. Kuroko wore the same attire, except that his vest was a shade of royal blue.

"The classic," Kuroko answered quietly.

"You two sure do have a lot in common," Kagami observed. "I'll get going then. By the way, I can't imagine a better gift for her than what you pulled off today."

After giving a quick pat to the bluenette's shoulder, Kagami walked away, leaving Kuroko on his own, with the list in his hands.

"What do we have to do then?" Akashi inquired as he approach him, glancing at the paper in his hands.

"Guests," was the prompt answer.

The CEO simply nodded in understanding as he offered a hand towards the bluenette.

"You shouldn't feel cautious of this," Akashi murmured as he laced their hands together. "Should you?"

"No," Kuroko sighed as he tightened his grip on the other's hand on his.

The redhead flashed a small smile at that as he raised the bluenette's hand to his lips, brushing his lips against his knuckles.

"Let's get going then," he murmured, chuckling lightly when a bright blush covered the bluenette's cheeks.

"That's... unfair...," he looked away in embarrassment.

Akashi could only smile at that as they set out to do their task.

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Kagami knocked on the door to Riko's hotel room, smoothing out imaginary creases to his attire as he waited for the door to open. The latch was opened a few seconds later before a woman, whom Kagami presumed to be the make-up artist held the door open for him to enter.

"Oi, Riko! Are you-..." Kagami's voice trailed off as he spotted said female standing in front of a full body mirror.

"Hmm...," the redhead hummed to himself as the brunette turned around to face him. "Sorry for bothering you, miss. Must be in the wrong room."

Kagami turned on his heels sharply, heading towards the door when his head was assaulted by a sharp whack.

"Oi! What was that for?!" he hisses, glaring sharply at the woman.

"I should be saying that to you! What was that comment about?!" Riko hisses, dying to throw her heels at him.

"Well...," the redhead mumbled quietly. "I was looking for a witch, not this."

Kagami Taiga could not grasp a better fitting word, other than stunning, to the brunette's current look. Her apparel was a ball gown sleeveless floor-length dress made of magic, combination of taffeta and net, and decorated with tiny flowers and sparkle crystals of various colors and sizes. It also has a corsage with hundreds of rose petals and shiny stones placed on it. Her shoulder length haired was pulled into a neat bun so that only a few strands adorned the sides of her make-up covered face. The make-up artist only applied little to her face so as her natural beauty would stand out more. A translucent veil was clipped just above her hair bun by a plain silver clip. On her hands was a small bouquet of white and blue hyacinths. She simply looked stunning.

"I'll let that slide for now because I don't want to be sent to jail on my wedding day," Riko huffed as she sat on the queen-sized bed in the middle of the hotel room.

"Nice job," Kagami commended the make-up artist, flashing a thumbs-up at her before he faced the brunette. "How was the photography session?"

"Dull," she answered immediately, doing her utmost best not to plop onto the bed. "Tell me, Kagami, should I expect myself to faint there?"

Said man grinned playfully at that as he leaned his wide back against the mahogany door, crossing his arms across his chest.

"If you do, I can just slap you to wake you up," Kagami answered teasingly, to which Riko responded with a smile of her own. Devious at that though.

"You do that and I'll make sure to cut off your baby maker," Riko answered sweetly, causing Kagami to shudder at the threat.

"You are a mean woman. But yes... Kuroko outdid himself out there. You'll definitely like how he has handled things. You couldn't have asked for any better."

"Of course. He is Kuroko Tetsuya," she sighed, a soft smile forming on her face as she thought fondly of the bluenette. "Maybe Junpei will faint instead of me though."

"That," Kagami answered with a grin. "I'd pay any day to see."

"Not today," Riko warned as she stood up from where she sat.

"Shall we get going then?" Riko suggested.

The grin on the man's face widened ever the more at that.

"Thought you'd never ask," he offered his arm to her, to which she took with utmost pleasure.

Today, she would be Aida Riko no more. In a few hours' time, she would be Hyuuga Riko, the wife of Hyuuga Junpei.

* * *

Cyan orbs twinkled with amusement as they watch mismatched orbs of ruby and sienna observe the road and the guests with utmost intent. It seems that whenever the other spot anything of the shade of baby blue, his eyes would immediately lock onto it, drifting slowly away when it seemed that it was not the person he was waiting for.

"Akashi-kun," he placed one of his hands on the man's right shoulder, diverting his attention to him. "You look slightly tense."

"Tetsuya," Akashi responded with a sigh as another guest approached the bluenette who immediately looked up for the person's name on the list. "I'd rather not be caught off-guard by your sister. Where is she though? All the guests are already here expect her and her family."

"My sister does not really like to follow strict schedules," Kuroko murmured as Akashi politely gestured to the guest an empty seat among the crowd inside. "Expect her to come before the exchange of the vows."

"I see. Guess I shall worry about her later. I heard the bride is already here," Akashi remarked as the bluenette placed the list inside a neat envelope before tucking it in his jacket.

"Yes. In fact, they-"

"Oi, Kuroko!" A loud voice shouted a few feet away from them. Both of them turned their heads at the same time to face Kagami, escorting a blindfolded irritated bride.

"Ah, Kagami-kun and...," Kuroko looked at the bride with amusement, his lips curving upward. "I'm sorry, Kagami-kun. Who is that?"

"Kuroko!" the brunette protested, her pink lips pouting. Said man could not help smiling at that.

"I was just kidding, Riko-san. You look very lovely," Kuroko answered, causing the brunette to blush.

"Indeed. You make a lovely wife, Riko-san," Akashi commented, appraising the brunette's current appearance.

"Looks like the groom is ready- What the hell?!" Kagami shouted, glancing from the entrance to the groom at the makeshift altar. "Oi! Hyuuga-san's face did not even changed bit!"

"I guess it is best if the bride steals the spotlight," Akashi remarked in a smooth voice as Kuroko made a gesture for Izuki Shun, Hyuuga Junpei's best man, to remove the blindfold from his eyes.

"I hope you like your present, Riko-san," the bluenette whispered as he removed the blindfold from her eyes.

Slowly, she opened her amber orbs, gasping a second later as she placed a hand over her mouth in shock.

The first thing that has ever bombarded her senses upon arrival was the wonderful fragrance of wild flowers, the cool breeze caressing her pink-tinted cheeks, and the faint rustling of grass underneath her three-inch white strap-on heels. She had already assumed that the wedding would turn out to be a garden wedding, but not even her imagination could come up with this.

Where she stood, there was an archway approximately ten meters long and four meters high-a path of wisteria actually.

_'An adaptation of Kawachi Fuji Garden's path of wisteria...'_

The pale pink wisterias dangled just a meter above her head, in its full blossom and beauty, drifting along the soft breeze that occasionally passed by. She knew for certain that its shade would be tinted with a hue of warm orange in a matter of minutes once the sun would start to set. Pale blue chrysanthemum petals were scattered on the grass, starting from the entrance to the steps to the makeshift altar, which was the garden's gazebo. Looking up ahead, towards where the guests were seated, she observed how their chairs, metal brass-painted chairs with intricate flowery designs and cream-colored puffy cushions, were arranged in a semi-circle formation, so that the guests would have a clear view of the bride and groom from any angle. Along the aisle, various four feet pillars are arranged, distanced perfectly from one another, connected merely by white professionally table-skirted white cloths. On top of every pillar rest individual vases which consisted of flowers such as carnation, hyacinths, dandelions, chrysanthemum, and camellia—just to name a few—in such a way that they would balance out one another. Translucent white curtains draped over the sides of the gazebo, tied neatly by fades orange ribbons to the pillars. But that was not all. Everywhere you look, the flowers glistened under the now slightly pinkish glow of the sun.

_'Dew...?'_

The brunette clamped the hand on her mouth tighter as tears threatened to spill over her eyes. As she looked over by the altar, to her stunned groom, she couldn't think of any other way wherein this could have been better.

"This is...," Riko whispered, stifling a sob as she threw her arms around the bluenette who simply patted her on the back, a loving smile on his lips. "Thank you, Kuroko-kun. This is just... So much like a dream."

"This isn't a dream, Riko-san," Kuroko answered as he returned her hug for a second before releasing her. "You're going to be Mrs. Hyuuga Riko in a few moments. Don't shed a tear. You'll ruin your make-up," he kidded as he grasped her hand, leading her to her father who was already standing by the wisteria path.

"Look at you...," Kagetora Aida breathed, hugging his only daughter tight. "I can't believe how much time has passed..."

"Dad, don't give me that speech again," Riko complained, though a faint smile was on her face.

"You'll have a family of your own now. Kids running up and down your house... I... If ever that guy does something to you...," the man started.

"Dad!"

Kuroko simply excused himself as he gestured for Kagami and Akashi to follow suit so that they may take their seats among the crowd so that the ceremony may begin. As the bluenette glanced at the still stunned groom by the altar, Kagami flashed two thumbs up at the man while Akashi simply shook his head in amusement.

_'This is... what a wedding is...,'_ Kuroko thought to himself that as the music suddenly began playing on the background.

"Are you alright?" a voice cut through his thoughts as he found himself gazing into mismatched eyes.

"I'm fine," Kuroko flashed a small smile in reassurance, reaching for one of Akashi's hands, entwining his own fingers with Akashi's.

The latter smiled lightly at that as he inched just a tad closer to the bluenette, his grasp on his hand, firm, as the bride started walking down the altar with her father who was glaring daggers at the groom. The crowd had to sweat drop at that. Some things never did change.

* * *

"Dearly beloved friends, we are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony between this loving couple, Aida Riko and Hyuuga Junpei, as they now move to their new lives, to the future that awaits them, together and as one soul," the priest spoke up, looking solemnly at the guests on the wedding.

"This indeed is a glorious day as the heavens shine upon this blessed man and woman as their souls, two separate halves now become bound as one. If anyone objects to the marriage of these two, speak now," the priest continued, waiting for a few seconds as he scanned through the crowd, watching for anyone who may indeed do so. Upon seeing none, the priest continued speaking, raising his hand up, blessing the bride and the groom as he uttered a few prayers.

Kuroko glanced at his lover, smiling slightly when he looked to be unfocused to the wedding.

"Still looking for my sister?" he whispered to the redhead who cringed slightly at the query.

"Too obvious?" he asked, arching a brow.

"Too obvious," the bluenette confirmed as the redhead leaned back against his seat. Cerulean orbs glanced warily towards the entrance, a small smile on his lips as he spotted a mop of baby blue walking sneakily amongst the guests. His eyes caught the owner's eyes, which were twinkling in an amused yet sheepish manner. Kuroko simply nodded his head once, beckoning the person closer.

"Come," Kuroko turned to Akashi, a small smile on his lips as he stood up, gesturing towards the spare seats on the side. "Can you help me with the seats?"

"...," Mismatched eyes stared blankly into cerulean orbs before they glinted with understanding. "She's here?"

The designer only smiled in response. Akashi simply sighed at that as he stood up, assisting the bluenette with the seats which he conveniently placed beside Kuroko. Said bluenette arched his brow in incredulity at that.

"... You should sit beside them," was the redhead's simple reasoning.

"Tetsu-nii!" A woman of same age, with wavy baby blue hair that reached just slightly passed her shoulders, lunged herself towards said bluenette who deftly caught her, stumbling slightly backwards due to the impact.

"Shh!" Some of the guests glanced at them due to the noise the woman made. Even the bride and groom, though they acknowledge the new comer with a smile.

"I thought I informed you that this is a wedding, not the red carpet," Kuroko reprimanded the woman as he lightly patted her hair.

Said woman was wearing a Cherlone satin blue sparkle long evening gown, something which the bluenette found a little too extravagant looking, but acceptable nonetheless.

"It's great to see you too, brother," she breathed, ignoring her brother's earlier comment as she released her hold on him. She hummed appreciatively at his choice of clothing, pressing on his shoulders to turn him around. "Look at you. You look handsome in that suit."

"Glad to pass your inspection." he sighed before looking at the redhead who seemed to be smiling in amusement. "Tetsuna, I want to introduce you to someone."

Kuroko gestured to his companion who smiled politely in recognition of the woman. Cyan eyes appraised the redhead in a very appreciative manner, as she stretched out one of her hands, offering for him to take.

"Akashi-kun, meet my sister, Ogiwara Tetsuna. Tetsuna, meet Akashi Seijuuro-kun. He's the CEO of the company I am working with for my current project," Kuroko introduced the two, watching quietly as Akashi grasped the woman's hand, bringing it up to his lips, planting a light kiss on it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ogiwara-san. I have heard of you from Tetsuya," the man said, smiling slightly as he let go of the woman's hand.

"Please, Akashi-san.'Tetsuna' would do just fine. 'Ogiwara' applies to my husband as well," the woman amended, much to the redhead's amusement. "I am quite interested. What **did** my brother tell you about me?"

"Things he should be prepared of," Kuroko murmured.

"He should know how pressing I can be," the woman said matter-of-factly, a playful smile on her lips. "I just don't accept anyone for my brother. So... You two are a couple, I guess?"

"I suppose you could say that," Akashi responded, glancing a second later at the bluenette who simply nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of your husband," Kuroko intervened, cutting their conversation, knowing that that may continue later on. "Where is he?"

"Sorry we're late," a young man approached them, gasping for breath. "Your sister was too busy sneaking inside to mind about me."

"Sorry dear," the woman apologized with a smile. "I was just so excited to see Tetsuya and his... boyfriend that I got carried away."

Said two blushed heavily at that but regained their composure almost immediately.

"Ogiwara-kun, it's nice to see you again," Kuroko greeted the man who smiled widely in response.

"You too, Kuroko. Can't move much, you know," the man excused himself as he glanced down lovingly at the small bundle in his arms. Kuroko inched a tad bit closer, cyan eyes staring into curious round eyes, the same shade as his and his sister.

"May I hold her?" Kuroko breathed, not taking his eyes off the child.

"Maybe we should settle down first," Akashi suggested upon noticing that they were getting unwanted attention.

The other three simply nodded as they took their respective seats among the guests as the priest continued to speak. At that time, Kuroko was simply not paying attention, his eyes bearing solely on the infant who, just as well, stared intently back at him.

"Here," Shigehiro offered his daughter to the bluenette carefully, nestling her in the bluenette's loving arms. Kuroko tugged lightly at the pink blanket covering her, pressing a finger gently onto her nose. The child reflexively turned her head away in distaste for a few seconds before curiously looking back at the bluenette. He smiled adoringly at the child, stroking her puffy cheeks while cooing softly.

"Akira seems to like you," Tetsuna commented as she watched her child on her brother's arms. "Usually, she cries whenever someone she does not know holds her."

"Perhaps she sees the resemblance between you two," Shigehiro suggested with a grin, looking pointedly at the twins.

"You look great with a child," the CEO of Teiko Enterprise Inc. remarked, smiling slightly as he leaned close, looking at the child in the bluenette's arms. Those curious eyes drifted towards heterochromatic ones, looking straight into them. Unfazing. To the redhead, it was quite unsettling to have a child just stare at you. Hesitantly, he reached a finger towards the infant's little hands, stilling when a soft small hand wrapped around it. He stared back into those curious eyes, silently contemplating whether the child would cry or not.

"Akira?" The Ogiwara couple stared questioningly at their child. Wide cerulean orbs blinked.

Once.

Twice.

A gurgling sound emerged from the infant as she made a move to pop the finger into her pink lips.

"Ah...," the redhead instinctively removed his finger but upon hearing sounds of protest from the baby, he held it once again close to one of her hands, to which she gladly grasped before popping the finger into her mouth.

"This is...," The mother of the child started, watching her child suckle on the man's finger.

"Were we like this as babies?" Kuroko could not help but inquire at his twin who simply shrugged in response, not knowing how to respond to that.

"In any case, our little angel seems to have taken a liking to...," Shigehiro remarked, trailing off when he realized that he did not know the other's name.

"Akashi. Akashi Seijuuro," he stretched out his unoccupied hand towards the raven-haired man.

"Ogiwara. Ogiwara Shigehiro," he grasped the outstretched hand, shaking it firmly once before releasing it.

"You two want to hold onto our little angel for a while? Since she'll probably cry if we take her away from you," she looked at her brother before looking at Akashi. ", and her... current pacifier."

Kuroko chuckled lightly at that, watching as his little niece suckles on his lover's index finger. Doe cyan orbs sparkled with contentment, pink lips parting lightly in a soft giggle when the redhead lightly wiggled his finger. Akashi chuckled lightly at that, the soft sound pleasing to Kuroko's ears.

The married couple watched fondly as the two ogle at their child.

"They look great together," Shigehiro commented, a playful grin on his lips.

His wife simply hummed in agreement, watching them a second more before she diverted her attention towards the wedding ceremony.

* * *

"... So then, there is not two, but one soul. What has bound together, let man not separate," the priest finished, looking at the to-be wedded couple for emphasis.

He turned his back from the guests, moving back towards the couple as they stood up, and ready to exchange their wedding vows. The ring bearer, presumably a nephew of Hyuuga, stepped up in between the two, just in front of the priest, to present the rings to the couple.

"The exchange of vows," the priest announced. The crowd watched intently as the groom took one gold ring from the ring bearer's possession. If one were to look closely, he would be able to make out the word 'Forever' carved on it.

"I, Hyuuga Junpei, take you, Aida Riko, to be my loving wife with the promise to love and cherish you for eternity. For richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, in joy and in happiness, till my heart stops beating. I offer this ring to you to symbolize that promise and to offer my life and future with you," upon uttering such words with great conviction, he slid the ring into his bride's ring finger, brushing his thumb against the word engraved in it before pulling back.

"I, Aida Riko," the brunette picked up the other gold band from the ring bearer's possession. This time, the word engraved 'Yours' engraved on the top. ", take you, Hyuuga Junpei, to be my loving husband with the promise to love and cherish you for eternity. For richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, in joy and in happiness, till my heart stops beating. I offer this ring to you to symbolize that promise and to offer my life and future with you," she repeated the same oath before placing the finger on his ring finger as well.

"Ain't that adorable?" Kagami joked, looking as Izuki, who grinned in response. After all, they were present when the rings were bought. They knew the carvings in it and have been teasing the groom about it.

"Your friend's up to something," Akashi murmured, looking pointedly at the still grinning Kagami. Over the duration of the ceremony, Kuroko had placed the infant in his arms as the baby was incessant on gurgling on the man's finger. The infant was totally oblivious of everything aside from the makeshift treat in her mouth.

"Izuki-san too," Tetsuna mumbled.

"They're messing with the groom..."

"What man has witnessed on this ground, let it be witnessed and blessed upon from above," the priest blessed the couple, looking down on the ground as he uttered a litany of prayers under his breath.

"I now pronounce you: husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest announced, smiling at the newly wedded couple.

"We're going to get teasing for this later," Riko whispered, glancing at her two closest friends.

"You'll get teased. I'll get killed. I can feel your father's deathly glare on my back," the man answered, not daring to turn around.

"Think we can afford one kiss?" she asked as her veil was lifted off her face.

"One."

A soft kiss was placed upon her own. No pressure, no need. Just a security to her that they were finally bound together. The crowd burst into cheers a second after, with some of the male guests wolf-whistling amidst the noise. Cameras started flashing incessantly as the wedded couple faced them fully.

"By the way, I have not said this yet, but I think Kuroko did a wonderful job here," the groom whispered.

"He sure did. Such a wonderful sight," Riko agreed. She eagerly gestured their relatives forward for a family shot.

* * *

"Hmm... Think we should join in later?" the baby blue-haired woman queried, watching as the bride and groom take their family picture.

"Go," Akashi glanced at his bluenette. "Hyuuga-san would most probably demand that you would."

"Which one? The bride or the groom?" the Ogiwara couple teased.

"Both," Kuroko answered with a smile as he was called forward by the couple.

The CEO of Teiko Enterprise Inc. silently stood by the sides as the bluenette walked towards the new couple who swiftly engulfed him in a bear hug. He glanced back down at the still suckling infant in his arms, popping his finger gently away from her parted lips. Said infant cried softly in protest.

"Shh...," Akashi whispered to the whining child. He could see those cyan orbs look pleadingly at him, almost making him want to succumb to the child's wish. "You have to go to your mother and father now. I still have to assist your Uncle Tetsuya."

Akashi moved towards the baby's mother, offering the child to her. She arched a brow at that before taking her child from the redhead's grasp.

"Akira...," she breathed, watching as the infant flailed in her arms, little fists outstretched, grasping air repeatedly. "She's not even this clingy to her father."

Heterochromatic eyes stared fondly at the small bundle in the woman's arms.

"She's a very lovely child."

"Akashi-san, perhaps you are great with children?" the woman inquired.

"Not at all," he answered with a shake of his head. "I have not even thought of having children of my own."

"How about marriage? Didn't you consider that with any of your girlfriends before?"

"I have never had any relationships or... sexual contacts with anyone. Well... Aside from Tetsuya," he answered truthfully.

"Hmm... Want to know some things about my brother?" Tetsuna suggested, eyes twinkling in a playful manner at her own suggestion.

Incredulous as he was, he chose to frown instead of arching a brow upon hearing the woman's words.

"Do I have to pass my interrogation beforehand?"

A sly grin crossed the younger twin's face at the query.

"I think you'll pass anyway. But I'll just interrogate you while I talk about my brother," she whispered when she spotted the bluenette approach them.

"Ah...," Kuroko reached out for his niece but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"We should go on ahead to the reception," Akashi suggested, smiling apologetically when the bluenette frowned upon being stopped from holding his niece.

"... Alright," the bluenette breathed out.

"I'll go get your car," Akashi offered, excusing himself from the Ogiwara couple and the bluenette.

Doe cyan eyes that had been watching Kuroko's orbs drifted back to the retreating redhead.

"She has grown fond of him," Kuroko mumbled in awe, watching as the infant reach for the redhead, crying out loudly when he disappeared from her sight.

"I can tell that your boyfriend would be great with kids," his twin sister suggested playfully as she comforted their little angel. Kuroko reached for the infant, cooing at her as he rocked her back and forth to cease her crying.

"He's... We are not really...," Kuroko answered, trying to find the right words to say. His index finger deftly brushed the tears away from the baby's face as her crying was reduced to mere sobs.

"Lovers, I can see that," his sister finished for him. She turned at her husband thereafter, asking him if he could get the car. He willingly obliged upon realizing that the twins were having a private discussion.

"Yes. He has been... concerned of meeting you, actually," Kuroko admitted. "He said he does not want your first impression of him to be a bad one."

"Please," Cyan orbs glimmered in humor. "My first impression of him? I think he is a drop dead gorgeous fine young man that would be great with kids and to you as well. If you two were to marry in the future, I would welcome him with open arms as my brother-in-law... Don't tell him that yet, of course. I told him we'll have a talk later." she added the last line after some thought.

The eldest of the twins heaved a small sigh at that, catching the attention of the still sobbing blue-haired baby girl. He simply smiled at her and shook his head, to which she blinked, not understanding what was happening.

"I don't think I can think of marriage as of yet," he admitted bitterly, avoiding his sister's eyes.

"You know, if finding love was as simple as finding treasure with those metal detector contraptions, I would have already bought one for you," Tetsuna answered, ignoring the other guests that were already departing while some stared at them. "But it's just never that easy. You have only loved once. I know it's too soon to look for someone else but... I'm telling you. I know when a guy is truly in love when I see one. And I can see how serious Seijuuro is with you. I can see how happy he has made you and how much happier you would be with him. I'm not telling you to think about marriage already after what happened. But I want you to consider loving again. Give your heart that chance again, and give his a chance to actually give it to someone."

"First name basis already?" Kuroko questioned, arching a brow. "And why are you saying this?"

"It adds emphasis," she reasoned simply to the first inquiry. "First, I don't want you two to end up like those unmarried bachelors. Second, forgive me for sounding selfish but... I want him for you. I know I have not actually known him for more than an hour and a half but... I've seen his works and I can be assured that he is an amazing, dedicated man. I can see how he has been by your side dutifully, without you asking, and I can tell he's your perfect half. And you know I don't simply say that to anyone, unless I am a thousand percent positive about it."

"Where does this all of this lead to?"

"I just want to know two things: Do you like him?" she inquired in a serious tone.

"Yes," he answered almost immediately.

"Do you love him?"

He parted his lips almost immediately to answer to that, but quickly closed his mouth as he ponders about the query.

"I... 'Love' is just... too deep to be taken too lightly," he murmured.

"I know that you'll have your answer in the future. But this I tell you; I have never seen you this happy ever since mom and dad died. Even when you were to marry, I have not seen you this happy," she observed, noticing the slight frown creasing his forehead at her comment. "Give yourself a chance to love again. Give his heart the chance to give it to you. I can't see your future without him and vice versa."

"... You seem so ready to agree to... us. Even if you do, do you think his... biological and foster father would?"

"Please. They have not met you yet so don't judge yourself," she scorned, brushing a lock away from her face. "Trust your knight in shining armor to defend you against all odds."

"That's so absurd," Kuroko commented nonchalantly, his face turning passive once again. "I really wonder how Ogiwara-kun deals with your whims."

"They say the lively ones and the quiet ones tend to match just fine," Tetsuna reasoned with a cheeky grin as she gently took her baby back in her grasp upon seeing his brother's car already running near the entrance.

"The lucky ones," he corrected, planting a small kiss on the baby's forehead before looking at his sister once again. "I'll meet your family at the reception later. We'll go ahead."

"Sure," was the curt response.

Watching her brother walk off, before disappearing from her sight upon entering his car, she glanced at her teary-eyed baby girl, smiling a tad bit when her doe eyes looked around for her uncle and the kind man holding her a while ago.

"You know, princess, it seemed that you have found some people to pamper you."

The infant was completely oblivious to that comment as she continued to look for her playmates, wondering where they went.

* * *

The drive to the reception was –just as well as the drive before–unsettling. The same tension lingered in the air with the slight difference that it gradually kept increasing as seconds pass by. Heterochromatic eyes glanced warily at the other who was undoubtedly too quiet and still in his seat.

"Did something happen?" he inquired in a soft voice, not wanting to gaud the bluenette if the subject was quite sensitive.

Pale pink lips parted a fraction as if to respond before drifting close once again, his tongue trying to lace around words for an answer.

"It's nothing. My sister said she likes you," he mumbled, hoping that the second statement would divert the redhead's attention.

The man hummed in contentment at that as he shifted his eyes to the road.

"That is a surprise. She warned me just a few minutes ago that she would still interrogate me."

"She did tell me that," Kuroko agreed, looking outside the window absent-mindedly. "Are you usually that popular to children?"

"Not at all," the other answered. "Your niece is the first child I have ever held in my hands in my twenty-six years of existence."

"She seems to like you very much though."

"Well... Even kids make weird choices," Akashi remarked slowly as he maneuvered the car to turn to the right.

The bluenette chose not to comment on that, keeping silent as the man continued to drive. A soft sigh was released in that small car before the car prompted to an immediate halt, the engines stopping. Alarmed cyan-colored orbs glanced warily at the driver, silently asking why the car suddenly stopped.

"I thought we just talked about this earlier. Did I do something wrong to change your mind again?" Akashi inquired, looking at the bluenette straight into his eyes as he dropped his hands onto his lap.

"I... No. You did nothing wrong. I was just thinking about what my sister said earlier," he assured his lover.

"What **did** she tell you?"

"It's too embarrassing to tell..."

A warm hand gently cupped his chin so that he was facing the redhead fully.

"Tell me. I don't like it when you have that troubled expression on your face," Akashi breathed, a small frown creasing his forehead.

Cyan orbs bore deeply into the other's eyes, as if looking for the answer itself already, without it being spoken.

"Have you ever considered marriage?" he asked, his mind reeling back to the vows and the wedding rings that were exchanged earlier.

"Before I came here, no," Akashi answered, leaning back against his seat. "To me, it was just some notion a man forces himself to go through before establishing a family and burying himself to a greater load of work to sustain that family."

"Before you came here...?"

"I have just seen a wedding," Akashi started, not bothering to meet the bluenette's gaze. "And I have also slightly helped in making a wedding possible. For once in my life, I have held a child in my arms and find it pleasing. How could I not consider a marriage and a family after that?"

Kuroko was struck silent at that. This man, the man beside him wanted to get married one day. To have a family and kids. Unwanted bile started to rise up in his throat at that, and he wondered idly why.

"Why... Why don't you get married and have a family then?" he asked quietly.

"It should seem obvious," the other commented, staring outside the window nonchalantly. "I don't even know what you feel towards me. The family is not a problem. We can always apply for surrogacy."

Suffocating.

The air suddenly became suffocating as he tried to grasp for words to say. He did not understand what the other meant.

"It may seem absurd," Akashi continued. "But when I saw you holding your niece and how she warmly accepted me, for a second, I thought to myself how it would be nice to perhaps have a family. But then, when I thought of that, only you and Akira came up to my mind. There was just no other image to it. It was just you, me, and her."

Kuroko opened his mouth in a gesture to speak, but no words came out of his mouth.

"Of course, we can't really have her for she is your sister's daughter. But... Maybe in the future... A child... Yours... Mine..."

His heart started to thump wildly in his chest even before the other turned to face him.

"There can be no one else in that picture, Tetsuya," Akashi murmured, looking straight into wide cyan orbs. "I can't see anyone else being in that picture, except you."

He took a shaky intake of breath at that.

"What...?" That was what he could only muster up to say.

"Tetsuya... What I am saying is..."

Mismatched eyes stared intently into cyan orbs. His heart started to throb violently in his chest as he waited for the man's following words, a mixed feeling of happiness and uneasiness bubbling inside of him.

"I think I am in love with you."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

* * *

**Kato: Dundundundun! Cliffhanger! *gets shot to death* I can feel the "Why did you choose to place a cliffhanger there of all places?!" Yeah, I get that you guys already are dying to 'kill me' so I would go bury myself now. This chapter was supposed to be finished on the reception but... I guess I just wanted to make things longer. I can't just have the wedding in just one chapter, you know. So what did you guys think? Leave a review for this chapter. :D I'm starting to think you guys are not interested in this anymore. QAQ**

**Next Chapter: Involves- interrogation (courtesy of Kuroko's twin sister), dancing couples, funny Kagami moment, sweet AkaKuro fluff (yes, there are more), adorable baby Akira and her favorite playmate, Akashi-kun, Kuroko's answer to Akashi's confession, uhh... Etc? Hehe~ I am still plotting the next chapter. Cheerios!**


End file.
